Si el amor se pudiera oler… ¿A qué olería tu amor?
by Chica Joker
Summary: Una batalla se libra en tierras germanas, mientras una mexicana padece y sufre por su amor. Irá en su búsqueda esperando encontrarlo con vida. Hay un poco de hentai, así que no se extrañen, je, je...
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler… ¿A qué olería tu amor?**

México esta muy triste. Llevaba más de un mes sin poder ver la cara de su amado, su lindo y a veces exaltado Alemania… Se sirvió una cerveza en su honor. Cuantas ganas de abrazarlo, de sentir su piel, de besarlo y hacerlo feliz, como solo ella sabia… Si tan solo pudiera ver los ojos azules de su querido germano…

¡Ludwig… Te amo… Te amo, carajo!

Arrojó el tarro recién servido y se soltó a llorar… Su tristeza la estaba consumiendo, sumiéndola en terribles tinieblas. Necesitaba de él, necesitaba del alemán, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, oír en un grito un Ich liebe dich! hasta dejarla sorda, no importaba. Con tal de tenerlo cerca. Agarró la vieja casaca de guerra que Alemania había olvidado la última vez que se miraron. La tentó un instante, como si buscara la sensación de esa piel tan blanca.

No, no era suficiente. Así que acercó la casaca a su nariz, respiró hondo, hasta conseguir su objetivo, recordar el aroma de su hombre, cuando la abrazaba, era una mezcla de varias cosas, cosas agradables, cosas que le recordaban a él, olía a aquella noche inolvidable que pasaron juntos, la única vez que se le había entregado.

_**Flash back…**_

-Ludwig… Oh… L… Ludwig, oh, Dios… Sabes que te amo…-México estaba excitada, el germano la tomaba por las caderas, sin soltarla. Era una noche de lo más fría, acababa de empezar diciembre, y el clima se portaba férreo y sin tregua,

-Meine schöne Blume, eres mi vida, y nada va a separarme de ti, lo juro…

-No me jures, nada, solo hazlo, quédate conmigo, no me dejes…

-Se mía, México, que yo seré solo tuyo, me quedo contigo, por que ya sufrí bastante sin ti, todo este tiempo.

-Mi rubio lindo, solo soy tuya, y de nadie mas… Olvida los tropiezos y el dolor, por que estos días serán nuestros. Pasaremos nuestras vidas juntos. Ya no necesitas irte, ni pelear, mas…

-México…

-¿Si, mi amor?

-Wirst du meine Frau werden?-Sacando un anillo de de oro, con sus nombres grabados.

-¡Dios mío… Alemania… Si… ¡SI! ¡Quiero ser tu esposa!

México se dejó llevar por el momento y termino siendo la amante de Alemania, llevando en lo profundo de su corazón aquella propuesta que se convirtió en una promesa de amor. La noche se les fue volando, en medio de tantos "Te amo" en los dos idiomas, uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo, solo Dios comprendía ese momento.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Pero ahora todo era cenizas… Ludwig se había marchado, la dejó por cuestiones militares. Una guerra se había alzado, y como buen combatiente alemán, debía salir y dar la cara. Junto con sus compañeros del eje, iba a defender a capa y espada lo suyo, con el alma quebrada al dejar a su amada. Un mes sin noticias, sin nada de él, sin saber donde esta, como lo esta pasando, la desesperación se comía su poca razón.

-¡Alemania, mi amor! ¡Vuelve! ¡Te extraño!

Sus palabras eran llevadas por el viento, mientras tomaba la botella de tequila. Necesitaba saber de su amado, no podía estar sentada más tiempo. Tenia claro que en la guerra cosas terribles pueden suceder, así que tratando de calmarse, se subió al primer barco en el puerto de Veracruz que encontró y se embarcó hasta Alemania, cruzando el canal de la mancha, al llegar a la costa, tomó un coche que la llevaría hasta Hamburgo, donde iniciaría la búsqueda de Ludwig, ya que ahí era el lugar del reclutamiento con Japón e Italia.

-Donde sea que te encuentres te voy a buscar, no importa si debo mover cielo, mar y tierra, daré contigo a cualquier costa, a pesar de poner en riesgo mi vida, por ti, mi germano, doy todo…

CONTINUARA…

Este es solo un capitulo de prueba, si funciona voy a escribir mas y mas seguido. Espero poder unir esta pareja y no convertirlo en un cliché, ojala y lo convierta en una historia de acción, (No solo entre Alemania y México, je, je) Sino ver a esta Adelita moderna pelear a muerte contra los países aliados por defender un país que no es el suyo.

Nota: Los personajes son creación de Hidekaz-San. Yo solo los pedí prestados.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler… A qué olería tu amor?**

**Capitulo 2.**

-Con que esta es la ciudad de Hamburgo? Bonita, me agrada…

Un joven le extiende la mano a la bella Mexicana para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. El chico de unos 20 años, se presenta ante ella como Bruno, México le da una cálida sonrisa. Entran a un Hotel de tres estrellas, donde la morena se hospeda. Se siente cada vez más cerca de Ludwig, a quien casi cree poder percibir con el olfato. Ella misma se asustaba, desde hacia tiempo que estaba obsesionada son ese sentido. Dios, el tener la casaca de guerra de Alemania, pensar que era un pedazo de su amado, era como un retrato.

-Bruno, Sabes donde se encuentran las oficinas de reclutamiento? Necesito ir de inmediato.

-Señorita, no creo que sea conveniente que una dama como usted vaya a ese lugar exclusivo de varones… Y menos si busca al señor Ludwig…-Marcando con su acento duro.

-Acabáramos… En toda mi historia, me he enfrentado al machismo en todas sus magnitudes, así que ningún general me va a detener, y menos si necesito encontrar a mi amor. Una mexicana cuando ama, entrega todo, da la vida si es preciso, no se anda con niñerías, en fin, todas la mujeres somos así, y si sabes lo que te conviene, mi amigo, me vas a llevar a ese lugar.

-No es necesario que se ponga de ese modo, tranquila… La llevaré en seguida. Pero no quiero que luego se queje, ahí son muy estrictos.

-¿Estrictos? ¡Bah! Estricto es pasar la noche sudando con un metro ochenta, rubio de ojos azules, con una voz grave y que parece molesta… Nomas me acuerdo y…

-¡Señorita!

-Tranquilo, Bruno, que es solo un albur, ¿O qué? ¿No te han tratado así de estricto? Vamos de una vez a la oficina de reclutamiento. Tengo ganas de saber donde esta Ludwig, de seguro pegará un grito cuando me vea.

Las antiguas oficinas de reclutamiento de la Ciudad de Hamburgo, eran una verdadera fortaleza, donde los soldados novatos se entrenaban duro todos los días para tener un mejor rendimiento en el campo de batalla. Se podían escuchar los gritos de los entrenadores, los gemidos de cansancio de los muchachos que corrían muchos kilómetros para estar en forma, también se veían desde afuera a los chicos entrenando con sus fusiles. Nuestra mexicana, Amy respiraba hondo, el olor a pólvora quemada era un aroma que también le recordaba a él. Bruno estaba un tanto apenado, puesto que algunos cadetes chiflaban y hacían mofa de la presencia de una mujer, y mas siendo él quien la llevara. Se incomodaba tanto, que por un momento se detuvo, pero la morena le indicaba con la mano seguir de frente. En medio de su caminata hasta las oficinas principales, cuando capturó la atención de la joven un cadete, de no más de 18 años, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol. Un superior, enfadado, le daba de azotes con una cuarta de caballo, sin piedad alguna, y humillándolo cada vez que le golpeaba. El chico no podía quejarse, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, con la mandíbula apretada, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

México, tan ofendida, se fue directo hasta aquel hombre y le arrebató el salvaje objeto de castigo, ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

-¡¿Pero que chingados le pasa?! ¡Pretende matar a este niño a golpes, truhán?!

-¡¿Quien es esta Frau?!

-¡Soy Amy Díaz Sandoval, mejor conocida como República Mexicana, solo llámame México, salvaje!

-¡Señorita México, deténgase! ¡Este hombre no la respetará por ser mujer!-Gritaba desesperado Bruno.

-¡Déjalo, que se atreva a darme un guamazo, a ver de a como nos toca!-México se remangaba la blusa blanca, mirando como toro embravecido al ingrato superior.

-¡No se meta, México, es una reprimenda por ser el último en correr los 5 km. que les ordené! ¡Devuélvame mi cuarta, o le tocaran a usted también!

-¿Qué, idiota? ¡Solo tócame, y ya te las veras conmigo, canalla!

-México, por favor, no haga una escena.

Bruno abrazaba a la morena por la cintura, mientras esta pataleaba contra el superior mala cara, quien trataba de arrebatarle su azote. En tanto, una figura familiar llegó y detuvo al superior por una se sus muñecas, sacándole un grito de sobresalto.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Señor Japón, es usted…

-No creo que al comandante Ludwig le agrade saber que está usted discutiendo con su novia, Amy Díaz, así que le aconsejo se relaje.

-¡Japón! ¡Qué gusto verte!-México abrió sus brazos para saludar al país asiático, quien estaba sonrojado ante tal saludo efusivo.-¿Cómo están, hombre, y Alemania? ¿Dónde está mi Ludwig?

-¿Conoce a esta mujer tan rara?-Preguntó el superior, olvidando al joven castigado.

-Ya se lo dije, Gral Persie, ella es la prometida del comandante Ludwig, le pido que deje a ese muchacho en paz, solo es un ejercicio.

-Rara…¨'-Se enfadó México.

-Vaya, no me explico de los gustos del comandante, pero… En fin, como petición suya, y no la de una mujer, dejaré al chico, pero gracias a la intervención de esta… Dama, voy a dejarlo ir.

-Que no se le olvide mi nombre, engreído de porra… Soy México, y usted, no deja de ser un azotado… Vámonos, Japón, necesito hablar contigo.

Caminaron alejándose del lugar, en tanto, la morena se percató de que el nipón llevaba un brazo vendado y apoyado con un cabestrillo colgando de su cuello.

-Oye, Japón, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

-Oh, ¿Esto? Me he luxado el brazo en medio de la pelea. Alemania e Italia siguen en el frente, justo en la frontera con Francia. Inglaterra ha sido implacable, y apoyado por América… Me temo que esto se convierta en guerra civil.

-No, pues, hay que evitarlo… Inglaterra, ese méndigo cejudo me va a conocer. Voy a participar en esta guerra como su compañera. Quiero ir al frente junto a mi Ludwig.

-¿Qué? No, mejor no lo haga. Al señor Alemania no le agradará ni pizca que esté en ese lugar. Francia no se detendrá si la ve.

-No le tengo miedo, ya se como es de pervertido, si ya le puse su estate quieto en mi amado Puebla, así que pierde cuidado. Soy una machetona, y les voy a dar su merecido a esos ingratos. Solo deseo saber… ¿Cómo está Alemania?

-Ah, el señor Alemania está bien. No debe preocuparse.

-Lo sé, pero llevaba un mes entero sin recibir una carta, o un recado, algo que me dijera que esta sano y no le ha pasado nada. Lo más cercano que tenía de él, era esa vieja casaca de guerra que me dejó esa noche que se despidió de mí… Bruno, muchacho, regrésate al hotel. Me voy a quedar aquí, necesito que me traigas mis cosas.

-¿Se va a quedar aquí? –Japón abrió los ojos, impresionado.-Hace mucho que tiempo que usted no tiene una guerra, esto es totalmente distinto, hay mas armas, mas medios de ataque, seria una locura dejarla participar.

-No, cuando se ama a alguien, no hay locuras, son muestras de amor verdadero. Voy a ayudarle a Alemania y a Italia. Y cuando te recuperes, seremos cuatro al frente.

-Me parece algo desmedido, pero esta bien. Voy a informarle a…

-¡Ni se te ocurra arruinar la sorpresa!

-¡Kyaaaa!-Gritó el nipón asustado-¡¿Qué hice?!

-No quiero que le digas nada a Alemania, es una sorpresa. Advierte a los demás, por que esta mexicana va a caer como un huracán sobre los rubios que molestan a mi Ludwig.

Japón sonrió encantado. Tenía cierta envidia, pues le agradaba la idea de que una chica como México también fuera capaz de enfrentar los más arriesgados peligros con tal de estar a su lado. Así que se limitó a ordenar una habitación para la morena, ya que necesitaba instalarse y comenzar con los entrenamientos antes de partir al campo de batalla. Lo que no sabían era que un espía estaba vigilando su conversación.

-Vaya, vaya, con que mon cherie México va a meter su mano en la guerra, siendo que es un feudo entre varones… Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, me agrada la idea de que nos enfrentemos cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo… Oh, la, la… Será de lo más divertido…

A la mañana siguiente, la mexicana ya estaba practicando lucha con otros cadetes, quienes a pesar de su corpulencia y mayor estatura, terminaban rendidos en el piso, suplicando piedad, puesto que México era imparable y no les daba ni tregua. Japón estaba sorprendido, en menos de una hora, la chica ya había dejado en la banca a unos 23 soldados alemanes.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?-Les animaba la morena con la voz entre cortada-Sepan que esto… Ha sido solo el principio… ¡Vamos, o se lo diré a Ludwig!

Al escuchar el nombre de su superior, los muchachos saltaron del suelo y se abalanzaron contra la mujer, siendo derrotados de nuevo uno por uno, hasta que ya les valió un cacahuate ser delatados ante el comandante. México estaba satisfecha, pues comprobó que seguía en buenas condiciones, y podría sostener la batalla.

-Voy a tomar una ducha, espero que se preparen para la próxima, por que la verdad solo estaba calentando, y ahora que me di cuenta de mi fuerza, he notado que doy para más.

Ante lo dicho, los muchachos solo exclamaron en son de derrota, no se podían explicar cómo era posible que una chica de baja estatura podía hacerlos trizas en instantes. Horas más tarde, del otro lado del mar, Inglaterra sostenía una taza con su mejor té. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, la hora siempre acostumbrada para tomar tal bebida. Escuchó con desagrado que tocaban a la puerta, le disgustaba mucho ser interrumpido en su hora de relajación.

-Adelante…-Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Mon Amour, he llegado…

-Oh, Francia… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te encomendé una misión.

-Tranquilo, Angleterre, que te traigo buenas noticias, oui, oui…

-Ah… ¿Y ahora de qué se trata? Si te refieres a que conseguiste fotos privadas de Prusia yo…

-No, no, no… No se trata de eso, estoy en camino, pero no. Se trata de una bomba sexual muy latina… Traída desde el otro lado del Atlántico, mon ceur…

-Mmm…-Inglaterra dejó la taza sobre la mesita de la sala, intrigado-¿De quién rayos hablas?

-Oh, no quiero que te de un sobre salto, mejor siéntate, por que te vas a desmayar…

-Si, cómo digas, solo suéltalo.

-Bien, como quieras, se trata de la bellísima República Mexicana.

-¡WHAT THE F***!

-Oui, como lo oyes, México está en Alemania, en el campo de entrenamiento de los novatos, acompañará a Ludwig y al lindo Feliciano, ¿No te parece espléndido?

-¡Ah..! ¡¿Espléndido?! Parece que no la conoces… Es una salvaje… Bueno, lamento hablar a si de una lady, pero en el caso de México aplica perfecto.

-Mon amour, no pareces un caballero, esos años como pirata te han convertido en un mal hablado, por eso no me extraña que no estés con una cherie, y te conformes con la insana compañía del bobo de Alfred…

-¡Cállate, idiota!

-¡Hump! ¡Y tú eres un batard!

-¡F***! ¡Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado! No me gusta la idea de que México vaya a reforzar los ataques de esos perfectos imbéciles… Ya van a ser cuatro, y nosotros somos tres. En estos momentos América está en una misión de reconocimiento cerca de tu casa, ahí se están enfrentando tus tropas y las mías contra las de Italia y Alemania. Creo que voy a…

-Emm… Amour, no me gusta nada tu expresión… ¿Acaso vas a suicidarte? Te puedo ayudar…

-¡Grr…! ¡No seas tan tarado, por favor! Voy a pedirle refuerzos a Ru…

-¡Noooo!-Gritó asustado el ojos azules-¡Por lo más bello y sagrado! ¡Russia es un desalmado, y da miedo!

-Por eso, Russia es perfecto para mermar la defensa de Alemania e Italia, aunque Feliciano es un cobarde que se esconde detrás de ese idiota de Ludwig. Ja, ja, ja… Con o sin México, vamos a ganar!-Poniendo ojos de loco, desquiciado.

-"Angleterre, ya me dio miedo… Pero no deja de verse lindo, a pesar de ser un batard"

CONTINUARA…

Hola otra vez, pues este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade. Voy a explicar un poco lo que esta pasando, ya que un lector me hizo unas preguntas. Uno, no se trata de ninguna guerra mundial, es solo un pleito que me he inventado para la trama, será una guerra entre los países del eje y México, contra Inglaterra, Francia, EU y el recién mencionado Russia, corre el año de 1880. Segunda, no voy a ser mas pareja que México y Alemania, tal vez haya otras, o quizás sean solo insinuaciones, pero pareja en concreto solo serán la morena y el germano. Y tercero, no me gusta el yaoi, así que no voy a ponerlo como tal. Quizás solo las mañas de Francia de toquetear, pero nada mas. Aclarado todo, espero les guste.

See ya!

NOTAS: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-San, el OC de México es Amy Díaz Sandoval, será una chava agresiva, peleonera, amorosa y comprensiva. En ella verán reflejada mi persona. No soy tan chaparra como ella, pero me choca que me hagan enojar, como a ella. Por cierto, Amy tiene tatuado el águila en la espalda, justo sobre el omóplato izquierdo, lo cual vuelve loco a Alemania ^.O Luego subo un boceto de cómo es mi México, yo les aviso donde estará. Quise acabar con el eterno cliché de ponerle nombres mexicanos, no es que no me gusten, solo que siento que están algo gastados. Bueno, ojala les guste el nombre de Amy, sino, pues ya que, así se llama ahora, je, je, je…


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia.

Si el amor se pudiera oler… ¿A qué olería tu amor?

Capítulo 3.

Luego de un par de semanas. México ya estaba acostumbrada a los entrenamientos extenuantes, a la comida alemana y a la vida cotidiana de Hamburgo. Los cadetes y los superiores habían cambiado su actitud con ella, ahora la trataban como a un igual, eso debido a sus lazos amorosos con Ludwig, aunque es más que claro decir que eso a la mexicana no le agradaba ni pizca. Amy deseaba ganarse un lugar por cuenta propia, no por las influencias de un hombre, se tratara de quien se tratara.

Por suerte, Kiku ya estaba mejor de su brazo, así que ambos prepararon todo para salir a la guerra al dia siguiente. En tanto, todavía quedaban unas largas horas para encontrarse con el sueño hecho realidad de la morena, su rubio alemán.

-México-chan…-El asiático se acercó a la morena sentada bajo un árbol-Ya es medio día, prometió que vendría conmigo a estudiar francés para poder, eh, insultar a Francia-san…

-Ah, caray… Ya se me había olvidado, ver desde este ángulo a los muchachos de mi Ludwig prepararse para el combate, me hace hervir la sangre de emoción… Vaya que Alemania es un méndigo afortunado.

-Eh… Como diga…-Kiku estaba muy poco o nada familiarizado con ese lenguaje vulgar y mexicano que la chica usaba.

-¿Así que tú me vas a enseñar francés...?

-Hi. Yo sé hablarlo, lo aprendí cuando Francia-san me dijo algo en su idioma y no supe lo que quería decir, cuando lo descubrí…-Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como un tomate español-Me arrepentí de haberlo descifrado…

-Oye, tú pues… ¿Qué te dijo ese güero poco seso, eh?

-Bueno, es que es algo… Es algo muy vergonzoso y… Pues yo…-La frente de Kiku empezaba a tomar un tono azul, recordando la frese-No… No puedo decirlo…

-Vamos, puedes confiármelo, conozco a ese truhán, no me sorprende nada lo que te diga.-La chica le pasaba un brazo por el cuello al ojos negros-Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo, creo que se lo preguntaré yo misma cuando le patee su francés trasero…-Mostrando una sonrisa de villana.

-¡No!-Gritó el asiático-¡Seguramente se burlará de mí, y lo gritará a todo el mundo..!

-Bueno, entonces, solo dímelo y punto, así te ahorrarás la vergüenza, de nuevo…

-Hi… Lo diré… Pero debe prometerme que no se lo dirá a nadie…

-Bueno, pues, no te preocupes Kiku, no se lo diré ni a la misma Catrina. ¿Qué es eso que te apenó tanto, eh?

Japón volteó a ver a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchara. Al comprobar que estaban solos, se acercó a la morena, susurrándole al oído las palabras que tanta vergüenza le habían causado, dejando a la mexicana tan fría como un cadáver. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca en son de sorpresa, intrigada y muy apenada, luego apretó los dientes, sonrojada y molesta.

-¡Ese hijo de p***! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo semejante?! ¡Lo mato, lo mato! ¡Por la morena del Tepeyac que lo mato!

-¡México-chan, tranquilícese!-Japón creyó imprudente confesar tal calamidad-¡Por el monte Fuji, creo que no debí decirle nada!

-¡Ese bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a siquiera pensarlo?! ¡Esto no tiene perdón de Dios…!

-¡Solo lo dijo, al menos no lo ha intentado! De verdad, no se lo diga a nadie, me daría tanta pena que me encerraría por unos mil años más… Por favor…-Los suplicantes ojos negros de Japón enternecieron a la morena.

-Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo. Pero ese ingrato no se salvará de una paliza.

-Hi…-Kiku estaba nervioso, recordando la mirada pícara del francés-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Qué miedo!

Luego de pasear juntos por un rato, regresaron al campo de entrenamiento. Al verla, los muchachos se dirigían con mayor respeto a la mexicana, llamándola como señorita, o superiora, cosa muy rara, ya que los alemanes no solían ser tan respetuosos con una mujer, pero ésta había demostrado ser más que eso. En tanto, Russia recibía la visita de Inglaterra y Francia, quién estornudó varias veces, tal vez por que fue mencionado en la anterior conversación, en fin… Iván reposaba sobre una silla, en frente de él estaban sus visitantes, notablemente nerviosos.

-Da… Así que todo está listo, espero que esta guerra sea de lo más sangrienta, y que ustedes paguen mi compensación por apoyarlos, no puedo permitirme intervenir en un conflicto sin recibir algo a cambio.

-Pues, Russia…-Inglaterra, nervioso, casi tiraba su taza con té-No tenemos mucho dinero, je, je… Pero México está involucrada en este conflicto, escuché que su tierra es muy fértil, y apenas se ha independizado de España, es una nación joven, podemos dejarla a tu merced. Ella sería tu pago.

-Bueno, no es fácil que digamos, mon ceur…-Francia se dirige a Inglaterra.

-Claro, eso lo dices por que te sacó a patadas hace doce años, pero Russia no es un idiota como tú, bastard, je, je, je…

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que eso lo dices para quedar bien, y el único bastard eres tú, monsieur…!

-¡Ay, ya cállate, jerk!

-¡No me digas lo que tú eres, ex vándalo!

-¡No vuelvas a lo mismo, idiot!

-Ah… Esto si que es entretenido, me fascina verlos discutir… Da…

Francia e Inglaterra dejaron de pelear al escuchar la escalofriante voz de Russia.

-Ejem…-Continuó Arthur-Bueno, lo que esperamos es que aceptes el trato de esta manera. Además de que tendrás el privilegio de golpear a Alemania, Italia y a Japón, incluso a México, aunque yo no golpearía a una lady, pero es tu decisión, no mía,

-Claro, no se debe tratar mal a una cherie, sea quien sea, pero podemos torturar a Alemania, no sé, tal vez tirando cerveza al río en sus narices, je, je, je, je… eso sería fantástico, verle llorar por eso…

-O algo mejor…-Iván se puso de pie, caminando hasta la ventana, donde el clima era nevado y frío-Podemos hacerle caminar sobre vidrios, obligarlo a beber agua estancada, hacer que coma ratas vivas, meter su cabeza en agua helada…

La plática no se alargó mucho. Arthur y Francis salieron espantados de la sala de Russia, temblando al recordar los castigos sugeridos.

-Dios… ¿Para qué dijo que necesitaría una sierra, Francia?

-Ni… Ni me lo recuerdes, amour… ¡Sigo teniendo miedo!

Mientras, Ludwig contemplaba las estrellas por la noche, limpiando su rifle con un pañuelo blanco. Empezó a oler el chocolate caliente que Feliciano preparaba en su campamento. El fuego se había cesado y los soldados procuraban turnarse para descansar, antes de que los franceses y los ingleses llegaran, o peor aun, que los estadounidenses ya se hubieran acomodado en la frontera, lo cual era inminente.

-Mmm… Ese aroma… Huele al chocolate que siempre me prepara mi hermosa morena… Cómo la extraño… Hace ya casi dos meses sin verla, me vuelvo loco. Pero así es la vida de un soldado, estar en las batallas por defender tu honor, tu casa y a los tuyos… Mi dulce mexicana, ella sí que me cobijaba entre sus cálidos brazos, mientras que el exquisito olor a vainilla en su cuello me deleitaba hasta dormir…

-Alemania, ¿Otra vez recordando en voz alta, ve~?

-Italia, me espantaste…

-Lo siento, ve~… Pero no pude evitar oír que extrañas a Amy, ah… Una mujer tan hermosa como ella no se olvida fácilmente… Quiero una novia así…

-Feliciano…-Ludwig perdió su mirada en las flamas de la hoguera-Amy es más que una mujer, es el amor de mi vida. Tenerla tan lejos me hace sentir, eh, triste… Desolado, vacío… Nunca creí que ella me dejaría esta clase de sentimiento, yo, que soy un hombre reacio, fuerte, que no me doblo ante cualquier cosa… Me tiene en sus manos…

-Ve~… Es hermoso el amor… ¿Por qué no bebes un poco de chocolate? Lo preparé con la receta que Amy me enseñó.

-¿Receta? ¿En serio?

-Si, toma un poco, ve…

El alemán llevó la taza con el chocolate a sus labios, probando el sabor que le gustaba. Sabía muy bien, bastante parecido al chocolate de su amada, aunque no era igual. Sonrió, agradecido, mirando de nuevo al fuego, mientras Italia se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias, sabe muy bien, aunque no iguala su sabor.

-No lo creo, ella es especial, no puedo ser como Amy, en nada. Al menos te hice recordarla….

-Si, así es… Este olor es lo más cercano a ella, me llamarás loco, pero tengo una especie de fetichismo con el aroma…

-¡¿Qué?! Eso sí que es extraño… Mejor me voy, ve~…

-¡Idiota, no es contigo!-Alemania se puso de pie, alterado y sonrojado-¡El olor a chocolate me la recuerda! Tonto… La… La vez que hicimos el amor, tenía incienso encendido, justo olía a cacao, y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza…

-Ve…~-Italia lo miraba extrañado, definitivamente Ludwig no era el mismo.

-Es una obsesión. Como una necesidad constante… Creo que de verdad estoy loco.

-No, es amor.-Feliciano tomaba un poco de chocolate-Sería bonito que regresaras a verla. Aunque fuera unos días que te tomaras libres.

-¡Claro que no! No puedo dejar mi lugar en este momento. Los ingleses están avanzando, y temo que entren cada vez más a territorio alemán. Los franceses no dan tregua, ya hemos perdido a 12,500 soldados en solo tres meses que lleva el conflicto. Lamento que Inglaterra haya sido tan obstinado y no aceptara el tratado de paz, para poder seguir con el comercio y con los puertos abiertos, se acerca el invierno, y el frío puede limitarnos a sobre manera.

-Y, y si voy a hablar con Arthur, ¿Aceptaría el tratado, ve~? Aunque le tengo miedo, sobre todo con esas cejotas tan pronunciadas…

-¿Pretendes un suicidio? Te haría rehén y lo complicaría todo. Si alguien va a hablar con él, seré yo.

-¡Ve~!

Ludwig dejó la taza de chocolate sobre una piedra, colocándose de nuevo la casaca. Los muchachos estaban dormidos, otros vigilaban junto a su superior. Feliciano tuvo un sentimiento de ser inútil, sabía que era débil, pero no quería mostrarse más como un cobarde. Recordó las banderas blancas que tenía guardadas en sus cosas, y se avergonzó de ello. Bajó la mirada pensativo, jugando con los dedos de sus manos, nervioso, dudando qué decirle a su compañero.

-Yo… Yo lo lamento…

-Qué?-Preguntó Ludwig, volviéndose al menor.

-Lamento ser tan inútil… Quiero ser un poco más participativo, qué pena me da saber que esta guerra fuera por mi culpa.

-Grr…!-Ludwig le miró furioso-Si repites eso que acabas de decir… Soy capaz de colgarte de los tobillos por toda la noche, y sosteniendo una pesa de 100 kg!

-Ahh..! No, por favor, no!-Feliciano saltó asustado.

-Escúchame bien, Italia… No es tu culpa que Inglaterra no haya querido mejorar nuestra relaciones, se ha aliado con esos idiotas por su cuenta, pero que intente tomar mi tierra es otro asunto. Eres muy noble, no te eches la culpa de algo que no estaba a tu alcance… En todo caso, el culpable soy yo.

-Ve~… Pero fue Inglaterra quien ordenó el cierre de los puertos, y se ha atrevido a invadirnos…

-Eh… Lo que pasó es que… Eh… Pues yo, tal vez dije algo que le molestó mucho a Inglaterra y pues…

_**Flash back…**_

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…! Poor Mr. Germany... Ja, ja, ja... ! Cuándo vas a entender que soy superior a ti… !

-Inglaterra! Esta fue la ultima vez que me derrotaste! No se trata solo de una partida de cricket… Se trata de un juego de niñas!

-Juego de niñas, haz dicho? El que no entiendas el juego no significa que sea de niñas… Retráctate!

-Jamás, trottel! Si deseas un verdadero juego de hombres, vayamos a un casino, te apuesto a que te gano en una partida de cartas.

-Claro, no podía esperar menos de un bastard como tú, pero está bien. Escoge el tipo de juego.

-Nos jugaremos un póker, Qué te parece? El perdedor paga los impuestos por comercio del ganador por seis meses…

-Hmm… Seis meses… Es mucho tiempo, pero acepto. Aunque le agrego algo más… Si te gano, aparte de que me pagas los impuestos, vas a cederme los derechos de tus licores por un año, lo cual significa que beber otra cerveza te saldrá muy caro, jerk…

-Grr…! Esta bien. Todo por verte humillado, je, je, je, je…

Al poco rato…

-No, no, no, no… Cómo es posible! Si… si tengo tercia!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja..! No que muy listo, Alemania?! Toma mis cuatro ases! Y en tu cara! Stupid boy!

-Dios! Cómo pudiste tener los cuatro ases?! Eso es casi imposible… Oye, un momento… Qué es eso? Inglaterra, hay cinco reinas sobre la mesa? Hiciste trampa! Tenías otra baraja escondida, cría yankees!

-Me estás llamando tramposo?! Cría yankees?! Esto no se queda así, Alemania, debimos jugar a la baraja inglesa, mal perdedor!

-Eres un tramposo, y no te pago nada!

-Eres todo menos un caballero, pero claro, eso es lo que saco por juntarme con patéticos alemanes que bajan la calidad de nosotros los europeos, así que de cualquier modo voy a usar tus puertos de manera gratuita, por que diste tu palabra, y si no cumples en un plazo de dos semanas, juro que tomaré venganza contra ti y tus aliados, te declararé la guerra…

_**End Flash Back…**_

-Ve~…

-Como no cumplí en ese tiempo, ahora se ha vengado jurando guerra hasta que uno de los dos caiga sin remedio. Y eso no es todo, desafortunadamente ha tomado el pretexto del conflicto para apoderarse de mis tierras, y eso no estaba en juego. Por eso he contestado su fuego. Yo no me voy a rendir, solo deseo que esto pare de alguna manera…

-Alemania, eso esta grave, nunca imaginé que un juego de cartas pusiera al mundo de cabeza, y que Inglaterra hiciera trampa…

-Habla mucho de ser un caballero, pero esa noche demostró todo lo contrario. Y si me lo preguntas, lo horrendo pirata no se le ha ido en nada. De cualquier manera, Italia, agradezco que tú y Japón no me hayan abandonado. Si llega haber otro conflicto, les aseguro que voy a ayudarlos.

-No agradezcas, eres mi amigo, no te dejaría solo. Pero te recomiendo algo, aprende a jugar cartas, ve~…

-Italia!

-Es broma, ve~… Ahora que lo recuerdo, Japón mandó un telegrama avisando que mañana llega aquí con un batallón preparado a auxiliarnos, al parecer ya mejoró su lesión y está listo.

-Genial, al menos una buena noticia.

-Señor Alemania!-Llega un cadete apurado-Dios… El ejercito de América está en posición, nos han advertido que preparemos las armas, por que no van a tener misericordia de nadie… Están siendo guiados por su oficial Alfred F. Jones…

-Blöde! Ese yankee me las va a pagar…!

CONTINUARA…

Hola, no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero que les guste este capitulo. No se mucho del juego de cartas, lo que si se es que gana el tenga la mejor mano, nunca aprendí a jugarlo, je, je. Y no apuesto. Bueno, ya vamos a ver a Alemania y a Italia peleando contra el gringo, muchos quieren que la mexicana le de unas buenas patadas, tal vez lo haga. Ahora que vaya a la guerra con Japón, a ver si se desata el infierno azteca, será genial. En cuestión de su nombre de Amy, es un nombre que me gusta, ya sé que hubiera sido mas padre ponerle un nombre mexicano, pero quise terminar con ese cliché, y pues espero que respeten el OC de México como está, sino, pues que mal, tuve la intensión de que les agradara. Gracias por los Reviews, y continúen leyendo, eso me inspira mucho, mas de lo que se imaginan.

See ya!

NOTAS: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Hidekaz-San. El OC de México es mío.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler… A qué olería tu amor..?**

**Capítulo 4**

HOLA! Pues espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar. Como saben, esta serie no es mía, :( pero ni modo, hay que darle el crédito a su padre, Hidekaz-San! En fin, les advierto que este capítulo tiene algunas escenillas fuertes, en especial la última, dicho esto, espero que disfruten el capi, están advertidos. Fic categoría M. El OC de México es Amy Díaz Sandoval, por favor pronuncien en su mente Amy en español, así se escucha más bonito que en inglés.

Luego de una terrible noche, Alfred F. Jones se encaminó a mandar su reporte de inspección a Inglaterra. Tomó la bocina de la radio y acomodó la frecuencia para que le inglés lo escuchara. Luego de un par de minutos, Arthur ya estaba escuchando la estruendosa voz chillona del americano.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…!-Reía el gringo, enojando al oji verde-Todo listo, Arthur, solo falta una sucursal de McDonald's por aquí!

-Argh! No tienes por qué ser tan escandaloso, y menos si estás hablándome por radio, jerk!

-Wow, tranquilo, sabía que te enojabas fácilmente, no me sorprende que todo el tiempo Japón te llame Tsundere, je, je, je… Te queda de maravillas!

-Cállate! Juré que nadie más me iba a llama así! Please, soy un caballero, no debo ser insultado!

-No problem… Las cosas marchan muy bien. Hemos capturado a Italia, el muy tarado… Cayó en una trampa hecha con una caja de tomatoes! Ja, ja, ja… Casi me partí de la risa! Well, lo que sigue es atraer la atención de Alemania con esto, no creo que tenga tan mal corazón como para dejar a su amigo en este lio.

-No, yo tampoco lo creo. Francia y yo vamos a llegar en unas ocho horas. Nos hemos detenido en Paris, ya que este bastard necesita recoger un nuevo uniforme de guerra. Detesto que sea tan caprichoso como una mujer!

-Ya, no es para tanto…-Decía América muy simplón-Si te escucha Japón te dirá Tsundere de nuevo, eh…

-Basta con esa maldita palabra!

-Ja, ja, ja… Ja, ja, ja, ja… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Inglaterra sentía como un tic nervioso le acometía debajo del ojo derecho, a punto de colgarle de mal modo al americano. Respiró hondo, y tratando de tener la paciencia del mundo, regresó a la charla poco cómoda par él.

-Bien, si ya terminaste de reírte… Necesito que tengas a Italia a pan y agua, nada de ofrecerle tus hamburgers, ni nada de papitas fritas, quiero que le de hambre, que sienta el estómago rugir en serio, no tendrá de otra que probar mi comida y verá lo sabrosa que es… Alemania caerá en la trampa, y una vez apresado, podremos derrotar a Japón, no importa si México no se rinde, Russia la aplastará…

-Wah! Inglaterra, eres muy malo! No conozco a alguien que coma tus platillos y viva para contarlo!

-Pero que dices, reverendo idiot?! Mi comida no es mala! Son ustedes lo que tienen mal gusto!

-Como digas, pero yo en lugar de Italia, haría mi testamento, je, je, je…

-Argh! Hablamos luego, ya no te soporto..!

Y como lo pensó, no le quedó de otra que colgarle a Alfred, mientras éste miraba la bocina, extrañado. Alemania tenía una mano sobre el vientre, tratando de contener la hemorragia. Esa bala había sido muy certera. Un par de soldados lo llevaban a una tienda de enfermería, donde lo empezaron a atender.

-I… Italia… Argh…! Italia! Tre… Tremendo inútil!

-Tranquilo, necesito que deje de hablar…-Indicaba el médico.

-Italia… No debiste… Eres un…!

-Por favor, muchachos, necesito que lo detengan, voy a extraer la bala.

-Italia… Te voy a rescatar… Ya voy…

-Por favor, que no se mueva!-El médico estaba exaltado (Es alemán)

Hubo la necesidad de abrir un poco más la herida con un bisturí, sacar la bala con unas pinzas y desinfectar y vendar. Por la mente del rubio solo podía pasar un rostro, el de su amada, pensar en no verla de nuevo… Alfred ya le había dado motivos para querer asesinarlo, pero esto… El pretender separarlo de su chica era el colmo.

-Ah…! Si crees que matándome te quedarás con ella…

El médico no tuvo más remedio que darle un fuerte sedante para que descansara y pudiera dejar de decir tantas cosas. Al quedarse dormido, todos salieron de la tienda, con excepción de una enfermera, encargada de cuidar de los pacientes. Las pesadillas invadieron la mente del alemán, veía a su México en brazos del americano, besándolo, llenándolo de caricias, mientras le susurraba un te amo al oído, y él, tan apartado y alejado de ella. Era un cruel castigo.

Sabía que a Alfred le gustaba la morena, pero ella era suya y de nadie más. Recordaba el momento en que Alfred tomó esa pistola escuadra y le apuntó sin ninguna contemplación. Alfred tenía una voz de demonio, largos cuernos y sonrisa escalofriante, sus pupilas eran color marrón y le gritaba que la mexicana sería suya, y que de ser necesario, lo mataría para quedarse con ella.

En tanto, unos camiones con la bandera de México y de Japón en los costados, iban llegando a la base de Saarbrucken, Alemania. Los soldados mexicanos iban muy preparados, sabiendo que no podían hacer quedar mal a su líder. Los japoneses, con la férrea disposición de su raza, no despegaban la vista de sus armas, esperando atacar a la mínima orden.

-Ah, Kiku, estoy muy feliz… Voy a ver a Ludwig, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en este tiempo sin verlo!

-Hi. Me alegro por usted.

-Vamos, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames de usted, ni que fuera una anciana, vamos, solo dime México…

-Hi, México-chan… Así esta bien?

-Am… No tienes remedio… Verdad? Ludwig, tengo que verlo… No lo sé pero algo no anda bien…

Una vez dentro del bunker, México, sin esperar que el camión se detuviera del todo, saltó del lado del copiloto, sacándole un susto a Kiku, corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo, un tanto desesperada y emocionada de ver a su amado.

-Ludwig, mi amor! Ya estoy aquí, carajo! Sal a verme, pues!

Los soldados alemanes la miraban confusos, no era muy popular ver a una frau en esos lugares, pero de cualquier modo, les extrañaba más que buscara al comandante. Bueno, no tanto. Recibieron al ejército japonés y al ejército mexicano, mientras que la morena merodeaba por las tiendas de acampar, buscando a su hombre. ^.^

-Ludwig! Demonios, Dónde estará metido? Tal vez fue mala idea que no le avisara de mi llegada, pues… Pero quería evitar que se molestara y decidiera despedirme a mi tierra…

Seguía gritando el nombre de su amado, hasta que una enfermera, harta de su escándalo, salió de una tienda a callarla.

-Por favor, señorita! Es el área de enfermería, tenga más respeto…

-Lo... Lo siento, pero estoy buscando a Ludwig, es mi amado, y pues, le voy a ayudar en esta guerra… Lo siento, de verdad…

-Ludwig? Ah, ese es el nombre del enfermo que está en cama…

-Ludwig, mi Ludwig, enfermera?!

Amy salió echa la raya a la tienda, al entrar, se encontró con la terrible estampa de un hombre herido, totalmente pálido, con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta y vendajes alrededor de su torso. Las lagrimas no tardaron mucho en caer de sus ojos castaños, delatando el terror que sentía al ver a Alemania tan mal. Se acercó a su lecho, le tomó la mano y, con un esfuerzo, trató de no soltar un quejido de pesar.

-Ludwig… Quién carajos te hizo esto…? Solo dime quién fue, y te juro que lo mato!

Se restregó la mejilla con la mano de Ludwig, tratando de que al sentir su calor él despertara. Por fin había llegado, y hora él no podía verla. Sin embargo, trató de contener las lágrimas, y haciendo acopio de valor, sonrió sorprendiéndose a si misma. Le besó la frente, y se quedó a su lado, tan fiel como siempre. En eso, Kiku entró a la tienda, enterado de lo ocurrido a su compañero.

-Alemania-San… Oh, México-chan, lo siento, no sabía que usted…

-Tranquilo, Kiku, pásale… Necesita de nuestra compañía, además, eres su amigo, Qué no?

-A… A… Hi. Por supuesto. Me dijeron que fue herido por América, anoche sus tropas llegaron a este punto de la frontera y tanto él como sus hombres, les hicieron frente. Mencionaron que tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte antes de que Alemania-San terminara herido.

-Acabáramos… Ahora resulta que el gringo me le dispara a Ludwig…?! Me las va a pagar! Solo me falta que el baboso de Arturo me de motivos… Ya tengo al Francisco y al Alfredo en mi lista negra, que el cejón no quiera ser el siguiente, por que me los agarro parejos!

Kiku se quedó extrañado mirando como la mexicana le acariciaba los cabellos al rubio. Ella era muy cariñosa y a la vez muy enojona, cualidades que lo aterraron mucho. Era un tanto yandire, pero así le dijeron que eran la mayoría de las mujeres mexicanas, amorosas, pero de cuidado.

-Aquí me quedo a cuidarte, mi amor… Ese Alfredo nos las va a pagar… Yo misma lo voy a matar… Jamás le perdonaré que se haya metido contigo…

Japón recibió el reporte de los hechos ocurridos por la madrugada, donde le explicaron que Italia cayó en la vieja trampa del conejo, ponle su comida favorita bajo una caja levantada por un palo sujeto a una cuerda, y una vez que la presa esté bajo la caja, jalas el palo y lo atrapas. Lo que más le había extrañado era que Italia fuera tan tonto como para caer, bueno, tal vez no. Alistó a su ejército para el ataque que se daría la tarde de ese mismo día, para evitar que los americanos ganaran más terreno.

-México-chan… Debo irme, voy a enfrentar a América, pero necesito que me ayude a rescatar a Italia-kun…

-Es verdad, no puedo cuidarlo mucho, aunque lo desee… No te preocupes, mi Kiku, voy a ir a rescatar a ese baboso… Solo necesito que me digas donde lo capturaron para rastrear el lugar donde lo tengan, cuando lo vea sano y salvo, le voy a dar la regañada de toda su vida, al ingrato… Caer por unos tomates… Ni que fueran tan valiosos como mis chiles jalapeños, caramba…

-Hi. Yo me adelanto. Espero tener noticias suyas dentro de poco.

-Por supuesto. Ahora me voy a rescatar al este tarado.

La morena salió en la búsqueda de Feliciano, quien estaba llorando a moco tendido en las celdas del bunker francés, a unos Kms. de la ciudad de Saarbrucken, en territorio frances. Tenía su bandera blanca entre las manos, suplicando le llevaran algo de comer, pues llevaba varias horas desde la última ración de pasta.

-Veeee~ Tengo hambre, por favor… Denme algo… Ve~…

Los custodios franceses murmuraban en su idioma, burlándose de la suerte del prisionero, recordando la orden de esperar a la llegada de su superior e Inglaterra, pues le preparaban la sorpresa a Italia.

-Ve~… Si mi hermano estuviera conmigo… Por qué Romano nunca me quiere acompañar cuando se trata de Alemania? Ahora de verdad lo extraño, y mi estómago no deja de rogar por comida… Lo que haría por un poco de pasta, y tal vez la compañía de una linda chica… Qué le habrá pasado a Alemania? De verdad lo habrán herido? Solo por eso no ha de haber venido a rescatarme, ve~… Lo último que recuerdo es a América y a Alemania discutiendo por alguien… Tomates, me traicionaron, ve~!

En tanto, Inglaterra y Francia ya estaban por llegar al bunker francés, al este de la ciudad de Spicheren, Francia. Arthur ya estaba cansado de la compañía del galo, pues este en más de una ocasión, había intentado meterle mano de mala manera.

-Por lo menos ya estamos por llegar… Ya no voy a tener que soportarte ni un minuto más…

-Angleterre, Cómo puedes decir eso? Se nota que de verdad no eres para nada educado, ni aprecias la compañía que te hago, bâtard…

-Compañía, dices?! –Interroga muy ofendido el inglés-Haz tratado de violarme todo el día!

-Non, Monsieur… Esto es tratar de violarte, je, je, je, je, je…

-Ah! Ayuda..! Paren el coche, paren el coche!

-Je, je, je,… Angleterre, no estas nada mal, eh?

-Leave me, french idiot! Agh! Leave me alone!

-Je, je, je, je… No puedo evitarlo, mon ceur… Eres un encanto, cherie!

Francis, en un ataque de lujuria, le empezó a desabrochar la casaca verde a Inglaterra, arrancándole los botones de la camisa, el británico estaba en shock, tratando que quitarse de encima al galo, quien se sentía más excitado a cada negativa de Arthur. Esté, asustado hasta la muerte, empezó a patalear y a empujar al oji azul de sí, pero era muy fuerte y más si se trataba de una acalorada noche de sexo obligado con su rival muy ocasional. Francis, en un movimiento, puso al inglés boca abajo, acostando su peso sobre la espalda de Arthur. Sonriendo con morbo, le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, mostrando un brillo tenebroso en su mirada celeste.

-Je, je, je, je, je… Angleterre, lo único que te queda es rendirte y disfrutarlo, mon amour… Eres muy lindo, y de verdad muy agradable a la vista…-Tocando el cabello de Arthur.

-P… Please… Francis…-Arthur sentía como su pobre corazón latía aceleradísimo-No lo hagas, don't do it! Please… Déjame en paz!

-Oui, en paz te vas a sentir una vez que sientas el poder de mi torre Eiffel… Mon ceur…

-Ayuda! Malditos sordos! Necesito que me quiten a este depravado de encima!

-Je, je, je, je, je… No van a parar, yo se los ordené, no se detendrán hasta llegar a casa, je, je, je…

-Auxilio! Damn! Suéltame, infeliz!

Mientras que Francis buscaba en los pantalones de Inglaterra, el carro se detuvo y el cochero abrió la puerta del lado del británico encontrándose con la desagradable, pero cómica escena.

-Emm… Ya hemos llegado, se… señores…-Conmocionado (Igual yo O.o)

-Wah! Llegamos! Llegamos! Buah!-Arthur se bajó del coche sin esperar su equipaje, corriendo hasta su habitación, y encerrándose en ella con llave.

-Angleterre, pero no hemos terminado, amour! Regresa!-El francés se quedó suplicando, mientras que Arthur corría a su refugio tan asustado y traumado posible.

Ludwig, en sueños, percibía el aroma mexicano, un exquisito aroma que le había llenado la nariz, haciéndolo recordar a alguien especial, pero estaba muy débil, no podía ni abrir los ojos…

CONTINUARA…

Al fin México ha llegado al campo de batalla para hacerla de heroína salvando al idiota de Feliciano! Una rivalidad más grave está por nacer, México no le va a perdonar a Estados Unidos qua haya intentado deshacerse de Alemania. Pregunta, Qué fue lo que pasó en la discusión que ambas naciones tuvieron antes del disparo? Esperen la respuesta. NOTAS: No hay notas. Ya las di al principio, Je, je,… ^.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler… ¿A qué olería tu amor?**

Desesperado, Inglaterra cerró su habitación, el miedo le invadía, ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer tratos con Francia, sabiendo lo pervertido que es? Simplemente no lo entendía. Respiró hondo, relajándose, pensaba que aun tenía un asuntito que arreglar. Se dirigió, luego de coger valor, a las celdas del bunker, donde unos soldados franceses le dieron el paso. Juró que lo miraban como a un pavo recién salido del horno, ¿Qué todos los franceses eran iguales?

Italia estaba sentado sobre el catre de la celda, con la barbilla sobre las rodillas y llorando como un bebé. Una macabra sonrisa invadió el rostro del inglés, estaba emocionado, por fin podría darle una lección a Alemania a través del pobre de Feliciano. Por un lado, sintió pena por el italiano, pero esto era la guerra, si deseaba la rendición de Alemania, debía utilizar sus artimañas, no mostrarse misericordioso, y ser de lo más cruel.

-Ah, Italia, me alegra saber que caes fácilmente en mis trampas, no debió ser muy cómodo para ti sentirte como un conejillo en una jaula, ¿Verdad?

-¡Veeee~! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

-¡Pero que…! Eres un tonto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?

-Ve~ debo intentarlo, perdo niente…

-Detesto que me hables en italiano…

-Quise decir que no pierdo nada… Con intentarlo… Déjame ir, inglese…

-No, mister idiot… No going out one thousand years!

-Veee~ -Feliciano terminó por caer de rodillas, sujetando a Inglaterra por las orillas de la camisa-Por favor, veeee~ déjame ir… Tengo hambre, y Alemania estará enojado conmigo, veee~

-¡Qué acaso no tienes valor! Be a man, damn!

-Per carità, lasciatemi andare! Veeeee~!

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de nuevo por el rostro del italiano, por un momento, Arthur sintió lástima, el joven arrodillado ante él no era malo, tal vez idiota, pero no era malo, aun así eso era la guerra, y si Feliciano era uno de los puntos débiles de Ludwig, lo explotaría al máximo. Tomó al joven por las muñecas, haciéndolo levantarse del piso, y lo arrojó al catre, frunció el ceño, mostrando más oscuras sus cejas, con una mueca de descontento.

-¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? ¿Acaso esa es la valentía italiana? Arrodillarte ante tu rival, dejándote ver peor que una little girl de 3 años… Eso de verdad que me enferma, y es aberrante… Planea lo que harás, por que no saldrás de aquí, si quieres te traigo material para fabricar banderitas blancas, a fin de cuentas, es lo único que los italianos saben hacer mejor, rendirse…

Feliciano, herido emocionalmente, terminó por agachar la cabeza. Tenía razón Inglaterra, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Era una vergüenza, un chico como él, llorando y suplicando que no lo golpeen, o que lo dejen en libertad en lugar de pelear por ella… Ser capaz de recorrer 60 km en una semana y devolverse esa misma distancia en un día por puro miedo… Era una verdadera vergüenza.

Tal vez, pensó, por eso Alemania no había aparecido. Quizá el rubio estaba molesto de tener que salvarlo, pero eran amigos, ¿No?

-Pero la amistad no se basa en cuantas veces él me puede salvar, sino las veces que soy capaz de demostrarle que puedo solo y ayudarlo… Me atraparon por inútil, ahora voy a salir de aquí, aunque Inglaterra y Francia me den miedo…

Miró a la puerta de la celda por donde Arthur acababa de salir. Sus ojos lucían determinados y decididos, de una manera que nunca se habían visto. Cerró los puños luego de limpiar las últimas lágrimas que habían caído y decidió que nunca más sería un país miedoso, cobarde y dependiente. En tanto, México había seguido sus instintos de búsqueda y logró encontrar el bunker de Francia. Había tardado unas horas, pero ya estaba cerca de encontrar a Feliciano. Pero antes…

Un importante asunto se cruzó por su mente. El gringo se las debía, y estaba dispuesta a cobrarle y muy caro su error. Una tienda de acampar estaba en medio del sendero, un par de soldados americanos descansaban bajo un roble. La morena se quitó su traje de guerra y se dejó una falda y su blusa blanca. Era hora de actuar.

-Oigan, güeritos, ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme?

-Hey, bro, it's a girl, excuse me, miss, do you need our help?-Le preguntó uno de los soldados, codeando a su compañero.

-Si, de hecho, voy a quitarme la ropa, ¿Me ayudan?

Ambos soldados corrieron hasta la mexicana, dejando sus armas en el suelo, en tanto la morena los dejó noqueados al golpearlos como se lo merecían, era una pequeña prueba de lo que le esperaba al rubio americano. Una vez fuera del camino, Amy se introdujo en la tienda, y se quedó en shock al ver a Alfred de espaldas, intentando lograr comunicarse con el bunker francés por medio de la radio. La morena sacó una pistola, y apuntó a la cabeza del rubio, quien ni cuenta se había dado de su visitante.

Con verdadero coraje reflejado en su mirada castaña, Amy sintió como su mano temblaba, Ludwig yacía herido en una enfermería, y todo por culpa de ese gringo fastidioso. No sabía por qué lo hizo, pero no necesitaba las razones para decidir acabarlo, dio un paso al frente de manera cautelosa, pero el americano sintió que algo andaba mal y se giró de golpe, observando a través de sus gafas de aumento a la morena, enfadada y armada. Solo atinó a quedarse serio, sin decir ni pio, levantó ambas manos al cielo, mostrando que no estaba armado.

-Ahora, si, canijo… Me vas a explicar, ¿Quién demonios te sugirió herir a Ludwig? ¡¿Por qué demonios le disparaste?!

-A… Amy… Vaya, ya te lo dijeron…-Alfred se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar a su visitante-¿No te explicó el alemán lo que hablamos, right?

-¡Déjate de estupideces, gringo de cuarta! ¿Qué te hizo Alemania para que quisieras matarlo?

-Pues veras… Ayer que nos encontramos, empezamos a hablar de ti, de lo mucho que te ha costado salir adelante después de que sacaste a Anthony de tus tierras, de lo mucho que te ambiciona el mundo entero, como rechazaste a Francia hace poco más de 12 años… Le dije que si no tiene cuidado, yo seré el siguiente en poseerte, como ya lo he demostrado al quitarte parte de tu territorio hace años…

-¡Cállate, maldito! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que provocaste con Santa Anna!

-Well, te duele la verdad, pero debes admitir que él dio paso a que me quedara con parte de tu territorio les dimos 15 millones de dólares de indemnización, deberías estar conforme…

-¡Cállate de una vez, mala sangre! Sabes que tú fuiste un vil aprovechado, tú junto a ese maldito de James K. Polk… Primero nos invaden, y luego nos hacen ver como culpables… Y ahora que apenas estoy saliendo de líos, te atreves a dispararle a mi amor… No tienes idea, Alfredo, de cuanto te odio…

-My name is Alfred, no Alfredo… Okay, México, baja esa pistola ahora, podemos hablar al respecto… No es necesario que te pongas agresiva…

-¿Agresiva? ¿Qué chingados esperabas, que te felicitara? Esto ya no se trata de la Alta California ni de Nuevo México, te metiste con quien no debías, y antes de matarte, solo quiero que me digas una cosa… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué lo hice, preguntas? Por que Ludwig es afortunado.

-¿Y eso qué? No te entiendo, gringo…

-Oh my god… Tengo que explicarlo…-Alfred, dejando de lado sus niñerías, se quitó los anteojos y los dejó sobre la mesa-México, no he sido un buen vecino, lo sé, pero debes entender que he sido guiado por mi líder, así como tú te guías por el tuyo… Pero el que le haya disparado a Alemania ha sido por dos motivos.

-¿Cuáles son esos motivos? Y más te vale que te crea, o no lo cuentas, güero…

-Bien, esos motivos no son nada extraños, solo que tal vez no te agrade saberlo, pero no puedo callarlo más… Amy, le he disparado a Ludwig por ser mi enemigo, esto es la guerra y segundo, ah… Excuse me, but… Amy, I love you…

-¿Q… Q… Qué?-México se quedó en shock, no creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando-No, no, no… ¡No, no te creo, Alfredo! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¿Cómo crees que yo voy a tragarme semejante barbaridad? Toda la vida haz tratado de fregarme por cualquier medio, y ahora resulta que me quieres… ¡No te creo nada!

-Amy… No te estoy mintiendo, odio que estés con Ludwig, por eso quise quitarlo de en medio… Please, believe me…

-No… Ni en un millón de años… Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que le haz hecho a Ludwig… Te voy a matar… Y me libraré de tus atrocidades, estúpido… -Amy levantó de nuevo el arma, poniendo el cañón sobre la frente del rubio, quien no se movió ni un ápice-Te odio, Alfredo…

-Si es verdad que me odias… No creo que te afecte esto, my dear México… -En un instante y de manera inesperada, el americano tomó a la morena por la cintura y empezó a besarla de una manera apasionada, acariciando esos bellos atributos mexicanos que lo traían loco.

Amy no pudo responder. El arma se hacía muy pesada sobre sus manos, estaba resbalando al piso. No podía creerse que el gringo que tanto detestaba estuviera besándola, haciéndola olvidar por un momento a su amado alemán. Esas manos eran inquietas, aferradas, tocando partes de su territorio que ni Antonio había descubierto, sus labios eran deliciosos, bastante sublimes a la hora de darle un beso, sus ojos eran como bellos océanos y sus cabellos como extensos campos de trigo dorado.

-Amy, I love you…-Repitió el rubio.

Condujo a la morena hasta una esquina, donde siguió acariciándola, demostrando cuanto la deseaba y amaba. Sin darse cuenta, Amy estaba respondiendo a esos besos, olvidando a Ludwig, Alfred llevó sus manos hasta la falda de la chica, estaba ansioso por despojarla de esa prenda, la excitación había aumentado, parecía que ya nada podía detenerlo. Amy le quitó esa molesta chaqueta, atrayendo el cuerpo del americano más a ella, cuando notó que algo andaba mal. Él no era a quien amaba, era Alfred. Terminó por empujarlo al suelo, puso un pie sobre el pecho del rubio confuso, y con la pistola de nuevo en su poder, le miró llena de un sentimiento desaprobatorio.

-Pero qué pendejo eres, Alfred… ¿Crees que voy a cambiar a Ludwig por un rato contigo? Ni maíz, jamás en la vida, ¿Me oyes?

-México… Reaccionaste ante mí, don't forget it… Amy, te olvidaste de él, ¿Cierto? Admítelo, tú no te pudiste resistir a mí, no lo niegues…

Amy no lo pudo negar ni afirmar. Tal vez perdió el piso por un momento, pero sabía claramente a quien quería en el mundo. Se limpió un rastro de saliva de los labios, con un gesto de asco.

-Necesitaba que bajaras la guardia. No pretenderás que yo te ame, imbécil… Eres un país de lo peor, me haz tratado como si mi gente no valiera ni un peso, ahora te voy a eliminar, tómalo como una lección de vida, si te metes con el toro, prepárate para la cornada…

La morena no dejaba de apuntar al blanco. Alfred estaba a punto de llorar, sabía que México podía llegar a ser cruel, pero él había tenido la culpa. Amy con el arma firme en su mano, disparó en un instante, rompiendo el silencio que el sendero brindaba. Los pájaros callaron, y el graznido de un cuervo se pudo oír a lo lejos.

El disparo resonó hasta llegar a oídos de Francis, quien estaba fuera del bunker.

-Monsieures, algo está pasando en el campamento de Alfred, vayan a averiguar que ha pasado, si es un intruso tráiganlo ante mí… "Si se trata de un espía, le violaré hasta que confiese lo que sabe, je, je, je…"-Con cara perversa, espantando a los soldados.

Estos se marcharon en seguida, lo cual llamó la atención de Inglaterra, quien acababa de recibir a Iván. El ruso y sus tropas estaban preparados para iniciar de nuevo los ataques luego de la pequeña derrota que había sufrido Alemania. Estaba consiente de que Japón era hábil, y acompañado de el ejército mexicano sería más difícil acabarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Francis?-Interrogó Arthur sin acercarse mucho al rubio.

-No lo sé, Angleterre, acabo de mandar a algunos de mis hombres a averiguarlo. Oh, veo que Iván te acompaña, mon ceur…

- Здравствуй, Франция-Saludó el ruso con una cortés sonrisa-Si es alguien que se ha desecho de América, me siento satisfecho. No nos hace falta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, amour? Nunca cambias.-Francia se puso azul del miedo.

-Una muerte en plena tarde no hace daño a nadie, y menos si se trata de alguien detestable.-Rusia estaba tranquilo, con su calmada apariencia.

-Angleterre…-Le susurraba el francés al inglés-¿Por qué se te ocurrió incorporarlo? Es tan tétrico… ¿Y si decide que nosotros le estorbamos?

-No seas gallina. Hicimos un trato y Rusia no lo va a romper. Además, si alguien se deshace de América, mejor para nosotros.

-¡Ah… Ya suenas como Iván, demente!

-¡No me llames así, loco del vino!

-¡Pues mejor loco que demente, Monsieur, demente, demente!

-¿Quieres pelear? Prepárate, gallinita francesa!

- ¡Soyez sur vos gardes!

-Si… Пусть кровь стынет-La voz grave y llena de sadismo de Iván sacó al inglés y al galo de su pelea.

-"Insisto, Iván da miedo…"-Pensó para sí Francis.

CONTINUARA…

¡Hola! Me ausenté por unos días debido a que estuve enferma, pero ya he vuelto con otro capi de esta historia. Me alegro por los lectores que les está gustando, ustedes me inspiran a continuar cuando creo que las ideas se han ido. Bien, como ya me habían sugerido, voy a poner un pequeño glosario con las palabras en italiano, inglés, ruso y francés que desconozcan. Ni yo pude creer que el gringo emocionara a la mexicana, pero la le dará su castigo. ¡Uy, ya soné también como Iván, qué miedo!

**Italiano.**

Perdo niente-No pierdo nada.

Inglese-Inglés.

Per carità, lasciatemi andare-Por amor de Dios, déjame ir.

**Inglés****.**

No, mister idiot… No going out one thousand years-No, señor idiota… No te irás en cien años

Be a man, damn-Sé un hombre, maldición

Hey, bro, it's a girl, excuse me, miss, do you need our help?-Oye, hermano, es una chica, disculpe, señorita, ¿Necesita nuestra ayuda?

Well-Bien (Al referirse respecto a algo, o una plática o explicación de algo, no si se está afirmando. Ejemplo. Well, this is the problem... Traducción: Bien, este es el problema...)

Right?-¿Cierto?

Oh my god-Oh, Dios Mío

I love you-Te amo (Todos se lo saben…)

Please, believe me-Por favor, créeme

My dear-Mi querido(a)

Don't forget it-No lo olvides

**Francés****. **

Monsieures-Señores

Angleterre-Inglaterra

Mon ceur-Mi corazón

Soyez sur vos gardes-Ponte en guardia

**Ruso.**

Здравствуй, Франция-Hola, Francia

Пусть кровь стынет-Dejar correr la sangre fría

Bueno, espero que le hayan entendido. Debo aclarar que no soy una experta en idiomas, pero he tratado de traducir lo más fiel posible. Ojala les ayude un poco a entender mi jerga, sino, dejen el comentario y trataré de aclarar sus dudas. Nos leemos luego.

Notas: Pues ya lo saben, Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekas-San. El OC de México si es mi idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler… ¿A qué olería tu amor…?**

**Capítulo 6**

El disparo cortó el aire como una navaja lo hiciera con la piel. Alfred salió de su tienda de acampar, con los ojos llorosos, pero ninguna lágrima brotó de puro milagro. Los soldados de Francia estaban armados y ante su presencia, observando como se sentaba bajo un árbol. Se quitó los anteojos, los limpió con un gesto desaprobatorio, pero luego una sonrisa extraña apareció en sus labios. Dirigió la mirada a los soldados, quienes se interrogaban al respecto.

-Hey, take it easy, no fue nada, solo se me salió un tiro, es todo…

-Pero Monsieur, hay dos de sus soldados noqueados en el piso…

-No fue nada, es todo…

Alfred se levantó de su asiento. Habló con los dos soldados qua Amy había atacado y les ordenó que no dijeran nada al respecto. En fin, ellos tenían que obedecer, para eso fueron entrenados. En su mente se revivió lo pasado anteriormente con la mexicana. Ella lo tenía amenazado, estaba más que dispuesta a matarlo pero por algún motivo no lo hizo, de cualquier manera, el tiro pegó en el suelo, justo a un lado de la cabeza del gringo. Alfred se había levantado del suelo, un tanto aturdido. Amy solo le miró con desprecio y se marchó, otra vez no se lo perdonaría.

El rubio trató de nuevo comunicarse con Arthur, sabía muy claro que éste le daría el sermón de toda su vida.

En tanto, Amy estaba cerca de las celdas donde seguramente estaba el torpe de Feliciano. Burló a unos guardias y entró a ver al prisionero más estúpido de la historia según ella. Le robó el uniforme a uno de los soldados estadounidenses y tomó una de las llaves. Al asomarse a las celdas, no encontró a Italia en ninguna de ellas. Eso le calentaba la cabeza, ¿Dónde diantres estaba ese…? Lo que la hacía rabiar en serio era pensar que ya le hubieran hecho algo que tal vez lo hubieran… Agitó su mente de esas ideas y mejor siguió con la búsqueda del italiano. Iván estaba paseando por los campos, mirando a los soldados que se iban al frente de las filas para seguir con los ataques. Incluso ellos le temían. El ruso no sabía por qué, solo trataba de que la gente lo mirara como a un amigo y no como una amenaza. Entonces, miró unos girasoles salvajes creciendo en medio de unos arbustos. El clima en Francia era agradable, el sol brillaba hermoso… Hasta que algo le pareció, a su ver, extraño. Los girasoles no se movían de esa manera, no se agitaban como si trataran de esconderse de él, así que se aproximó con su pico en las manos, una sonrisa de lo más sádica y su maldita aura de maldad.

-¡Veee~! ¡Por favor, no me regreses a esa celda, me costó mucho trabajo salir, ve~!

-Italia se ha escapado, debo devolverlo a ella…-Los ojos de Iván se ponían de un color violeta muy oscuro, asustando más al italiano.

-¡No, por favor déjame ir, yo soy muy débil, ve~!

-¡Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!

-¡Veeeee~!

El ruso levantó su pico con ambas manos, mirando a Feliciano como una pared que se necesitara perforar, a pesar de que había prometido ser valiente, Italia estaba tan asustado que casi se mojaba los pantalones, cuando una voz femenina y altanera los sacó a ambos de su trance.

-Iván, baja esa arma y aléjate de ese idiota, ahora…

-Вы сами, Мексика ...-Dijo el ruso volviendo la mirada atrás de él.

-Soy la misma, en persona, así que suéltalo, Iván…

-¡Messico! ¡Eres tú!

-Feliciano, ven para acá, todo va a estar bien, nos vamos ahora mismo.-La morena no apartaba su mirada de Iván, quien le impedía el paso al Italiano.

-No me importa si te llevas a este идиот, quiero una pelea como solo tú eres capaz de dar… Olvídate de los demás, esta guerra sabes de sobra que se va a definir entre nosotros…-La sonrisa de Iván heló un poco a la mexicana.

-Pues eso sí, Iván, no te lo niego, me causa mucha emoción poder partirte la cara, pero por el momento no puedo. Debo regresar y completar unos pendientes, pero con gusto nos veremos en el campo de batalla… Eso, claro, si no tienes prisa… Por el momento, deja ir al enano.

-¿Enano?-Preguntó Italia-Amy, yo soy más alto que…

-¡No te pregunté nada, mocoso!

_**Nota: La independencia de Italia fue en el año de 1849, 28 años después de México. **_

-¿Mocoso? Pero si yo…

-¡Oh, que las hilachas, que te calles, carajo!-Amy perdió la poca paciencia que tenía en un segundo.

-Pe… perdón… Lo siento mucho…-Feliciano agachó la cabeza cual perrito regañado con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Bien, México, voy a dejarte libre con este títere tuyo, pero más te vale aparecer en el campo de batalla, por que me puedo enojar mucho si no vas…-Iván le extendió una mano a la morena, para cerrar el trato.

-¡Ja! Yo no necesito que me des algún ultimátum, grandote, pero vale, te doy la mano de todos modos.

Al estrechar su mano con la de la morena, Iván la atrajo para sí en un instante, quedando la mexicana muy cerca de la cara del país sádico. Feliciano pensó que iba a atacarla, pero el miedo no le permitió meterse.

-Solo tú y yo, y voy a lograr que seas uno conmigo, Amy…

-Eso ya lo veremos, Iván, ya lo veremos…

Amy tomó a Feliciano por el cuello de la casaca y lo levantó llevándoselo por todo el camino burlando a los guardias, mientras otros eran distraídos por el ruso. Una vez fuera del bunker francés en Spicheren, tomaron una vereda que los conduciría hasta la frontera con Alemania, descansarían un poco por la noche y llegarían con Alemania al amanecer.

-Messico, puedes soltarme, ve~ yo puedo caminar solo…

-Como lo digas, inútil…-Y sin previo aviso, la mexicana soltó su carga que cayó de trasero al suelo.

-¡Ouch, eso dolió, ve~!-Feliciano e levantó y de inmediato se sobó el área afectada.

-No me importa, eso y más te mereces, ah, y no quiero que me hables hasta llegar a la base…

-Pe.. Pero México… Comprendo que te moleste que hayas tenido que venir por mí, no sé por que no lo haya hecho Alemania pero…

-No sabes… ¿Eh?! ¿No sabes que está herido por tu maldita culpa, imbécil?!

-Ferito? Pero Amy, yo no lo sabía, bueno, lo pensé en un momento, pero…

-¡Ya cállate, pendejo! ¡No quiero oír más de ti, con un demonio!

-Pe… Pero, yo no… Yo no sabía y, y… Yo, yo, yo… ¡Buah!

-¡Genial…!-Exclamó Amy fastidiada al tope-Abran la llave del agua, señores, ya llegó su Magdalena…

-¡Buah, Amy, yo no sabía nada…!-Italia se aferró de la blusa de la morena, hincado en el suelo.

-Mira, Feliciano Vargas, si te tolero es nada más por que antes fuimos amigos y Ludwig te tiene gran estima, pero olvídate de que te vuelva a hablar como antes… Yo no quiero tener amistad con un perfecto idiota como tú… Y agárrate bien, por que después de esto, no creo que Alemania quiera ser tu amigo, jamás…

-¿Jamás?-Preguntó el menor limpiando su cara, a pesar de que salían mas lágrimas.

-¡JAMAS! Y si te vas a poner de lloroncita, hazlo en silencio, que me revientas la cabeza… ¿Está claro?

…-Feliciano solo afirmó con la cabeza sin alzar la mirada.

-Bien… Ahora camínale, chamaco tonto…

Italia iba caminando delante de la morena, quien no le perdía de vista. Ella pensaba que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se le había soltado la boca de más. Después de todo, el chico no era malo, quizá distraído, miedoso, pero no tenía malas intenciones, en fin. De cualquier manera, ella no era su nana ni su niñera, su misión era llevarlo sano y salvo con los demás, no leer un cuento o arrullarlo. Al anochecer, se quedaron a un lado de la vereda para descansar. Amy recogió unos leños para poder hacer una fogata, impidiendo que Feliciano hiciera cualquier cosa, solo le ordenó mantenerse al margen y callado.

Italia obedeció de mala gana, seguía muy triste, deseaba que México lo volviera a querer como su amigo, pues ella le agradaba mucho, además de que era la novia de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que era pésima idea el molestarla cuando estuviera enojada o encaprichada con alguien o algo. Se sentó sobre una piedra, sollozando su tristeza a la nada.

-"Pude burlar a los guardias mientras cavaba un hoyo para salir de mi celda, crucé el patio repleto de guardias y de no ser por Iván yo hubiera huido… Ojala que Amy me perdone, ella es una buena amiga pero entiendo que esté enojada y tenga ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, pero yo la quiero mucho… Veee~"

Luego de encender la fogata, Amy se sentó cerca de ésta, meditando al ver las llamas. Feliciano no hacía otra cosa que verla de reojo, quería hablarle, pero Amy era una fría piedra de rencor. Sí, aunque buena gente, ella podía llegar incluso a odiar, pero ese odio se lo tenía a Alfred, no Feliciano, ya que a fin de cuentas, el gringo fue quien usó el arma contra su amado.

-"Mi Ludwig… Cómo ansío poder abrazarte, darte tus besotes, cabrón… Te amo tanto… Yo sé que te vas a reponer, y vamos a poder irnos a otro lado cuando ganemos esta guerra… Les voy a dejar las bolas bien pateadas a esos pendejos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…"

Mientras se le iluminaba la cara (Medio perversona, je, je, je…) Amy notó que el chico estaba algo tembloroso, y no era para menos, de la nada empezó a hacer algo de frío, y Feliciano no se acercaba a la fogata debido a su anterior discusión. Amy en otro caso le diría que no fuera miedoso, que se acercara al fuego o se congelaría, pero su enojo no la dejaba portarse amable y hospitalaria.

Feliciano seguía llorando, y no era para menos, perder la amistad de México era mucho, pero perder la amistad de Alemania… Eso era como pedirle que se amputara los brazos, o las piernas. Total, que se quedó dormido pensando en ello. Amy aprovechó que Feliciano ya estaba con Morfeo y se despojó del uniforme de Estados Unidos para ponerse el suyo. Se quedó con su pistola en las manos, vigilando que nadie los emboscara. Sabía de sobra que Italia se quedaría dormido, y como una posible hermana mayor que pudo ser para el tarugo de Feliciano, se puso a cuidarlo y velar su sueño muy a su pesar, ya que por ella lo dejaría abandonado a su suerte.

-¡¿Cómo que la dejaron escapar?! ¡Alfred, eres un verdadero idiot, bloody helll!-Arthur le gritaba en la cara al americano, mientras Iván estaba tejiendo un suéter.

-Tranquilo, de cualquier modo vamos a pelear contra ella, ¿Qué no? Calm down, Arthur, por eso se te arruga bien feo la frente.

-¡Grrr…! ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces! Y tú Iván, también la dejaste ir… ¡¿Acaso estoy rodeado de ineptos?!

-Inglaterra, espero que no incluyas a Rusia al hablar de ineptos… Yo tengo mis motivos para haber dejado ir a México…-Iván se levantó dejando a un lado su tejido.

-(Gulp…) Eh… No, no, claro que no Iván, hablo de Francia y de Alfred, ellos son los que me hacen perder el juicio…-Arthur se encogió de hombros olvidando la postura que debía tener con el ruso.

-¡Oye, cejón, ¿Por qué demonios me metes en eso?! Yo no tengo nada que ver con que Amy se haya llevado a Feliciano. Bueno, por lo menos el chico no murió envenenado por tus horribles comidas…

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? Estaba a punto de ofrecerle un rico roast beef, o tal vez unas fish and chips, lástima, ustedes se lo van a tener que comer…

-¡Qué asco, Angleterre! Mejor dáselos a tus perros, claro, si es que no son ya alérgicos a tus comidas odiosas…-Se burlaba Francis, cerrando un ojo, con su sonrisa socarrona y sosteniendo una rosa.

-¡Ya basta! Me voy. No voy a permitir que me sigas insultando. Soy un caballero, por favor…-Arthur se dio media vuelta, herido en su orgullo.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo… Claro, será por eso que te vas… Mas bien es para que Iván no te parta la cara por querer llamarlo inepto, ¿Quién es la gallinita después de todo? Bien sûr, Angleterre…

-¡Tú lo pediste, rufián!

Y en un desenfrenado concierto de moquetazos al por mayor, Inglaterra desquitó su frustración acumulada en ese día, mientras que Estados Unidos se burlaba de ambos, en tanto Iván volvía a su tejido complacido ante la bella estampa de violencia que amaba y para su fortuna se daba a diario entre ese par. Luego de unos minutos, ambos hombres terminaron en el suelo cansados de darse con todo. Arthur se levantó primero, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas, y acomodando su corbata.

-Bien, creo que no podemos remediar lo que pasó hoy. Lamento que México haya huido sin recibir un castigo, pero eso será otro día. Ahora, tenemos la ventaja de que Alemania ha bajado sus ataques, pero no quiere decir que tengamos la victoria asegurada. Japón está recuperando territorio, en unas pocas horas ha avanzado hacia la frontera. Damn! Nunca debí subestimarlo tanto…

-Como digas, Angleterre, estoy reforzando mis tropas, de hecho, estoy preparando la emboscada especial Francesa…

-¿E… Emboscada qué?-Preguntó Alfred ignorando lo que era aquello.

-¡Shh…! ¡No preguntes eso, Alfred! Quédate callado.-Le amonestó Arthur, sonrojado.

-Vaya, Angleterre no te lo ha contado, en esta estrategia, mis soldados emboscan al enemigo al anochecer, entran en sus tiendas de acampar y… (Un brillo lujurioso marcó la cara del galo) Es cuando empieza la fiesta…

-¡Wah…! ¡A party!-Gritó Alfred emocionado.

-Si, una verdadera fiesta de gritos, gemidos, sexo, caricias…-Narraba el galo con cara de pasión.

-¿Eh…?-Alfred ladeó la cabeza confuso, mientras Arthur se llevaba una mano a la cara-¿Eso significa que ustedes los violan toda la noche?

-Oui! Y si es necesario hasta la mañana siguiente… No hay mejor arma que el amour, cherie!

-Pero creo que esa clase de amor duele en el trasero… Oh, god… Demasiada información, Francis…-Alfred se fue a sentar con cara de asco.

-Por eso te dije que te quedaras callado, Alfred, CA-LLA-DO… -Le recalcó Arthur con un tic en el ojo derecho-Espero que cuando te dicha Shut up la próxima vez, te calles…

-Of course… I promise.- Respondió el americano agradeciendo no ser enemigo de Francia.

La enfermera le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente al alemán. Por desgracia, la fiebre había regresado y esta vez era más fuerte que antes. Ludwig se aferraba a la sábana, con las pesadillas invadiendo su mente. Temía por Feliciano, ignorando su actual estado. Extrañaba a su amada, esperaba poder verla. Entonces, Kiku entró a la enfermería. Necesitaba que le curaran una herida de bala en el brazo, Saarbrucken estaba siendo atacada muy ferozmente y sus hombres, por mas que se replegaban a la frontera, no podían contener los embates del ejército francés y americano. Pero lo que más le preocupaba eran esos aviones que vio aterrizando, eran los aviones que llevaban al ejercito ruso que en pocas horas, o menos, estarían peleando en suelo alemán.

-Ludwig, las cosas no van bien… Necesitamos que se levante, Amy ya fue a rescatar a Feliciano, solo espero que no la capturen… Necesitamos que se reponga…

CONTINUARA…

Hola, perdonen la tardanza, estaba ocupada terminando otro fic, ya estoy de regreso. Me da gusto que haya gente que le agrada la historia, no soy muy buena con los detalles de la guerra pero se hace lo que se puede. En fin, no sé cuando va a despertar Ludwig para que no me lo pregunten, para mí que Amy no se pasó con Feliciano, ya era hora que alguien le pusiera las cosas claras. Debe dejar de ser un mimado e inútil, eso no es de hombres. En fin, yo también tendría miedo de ser enemiga de Francis, es lindo, pero se pasa el cabrón… Y con eso de Alfred el preguntón, cuando le digan que se calle, debe callarse, y opino lo mismo, demasiada información… ¡Qué miedo!

See ya!

Notas: Pues Hetalia no me perteneces el creador y amo es Hidekaz-San (Amo, ja, ja, ja…) El OC de México si es mío.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler, ¿A qué olería tu amor?**

**Capítulo 7**

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Escenas un tanto explicitas, hentai, ya saben, aquí es donde separamos a los niños de los adultos, si no lo quieren leer, cambiar de pagina, please. ^ ^**

_**1234567890987654321234567890 9876543212345678909876543212 34567890987654321234567**_

Al amanecer, Amy llegaba al Saarbrucken, Alemania, al lado de Feliciano. Se notaba que ella estaba cansada, puesto que no había dormido nada en toda la santa noche. Sus soldados le daban la bienvenida a ambos, y les dejaban pasar al bunker alemán. Kiku fue informado de la llegada de la morena con su "encargo".

México dejó a Feliciano y se encaminó hasta la enfermería, diciéndole al italiano que no se acercara hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Feliciano no tuvo de otra más que asentir y dejar que Amy se viera con su amado. Ésta salió corriendo como si se la llevara el mismo diablo, entrando de manera ruidosa a la tienda donde estaba Ludwig, con un semblante muy pálido. La enfermera, conociendo ya a la chica, dejó que estuviera a solas con el alemán, quien después de unos momentos, empezó a abrir los ojos azules cristalinos.

Amy lo tomaba de la mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Estaba más que feliz de poder verlo despertar, de haber llegado para no perderse ese momento. Ludwig levantó la mirada, y la dirigió a su bella morena, quien lo observaba enternecida y con lágrimas brotando de pura emoción. El rubio subió una mano hasta el rostro de su amada y le secó ese innecesario llanto, y le regaló una cálida sonrisa que iluminó la de la mexicana.

-Ludwig… Mi amor… Ya haz despertado, caramba, me tenias bastante preocupada…

-Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú… Que estabas en casa…

-Shh… No hables demasiado, acabas de recibir un balazo, es mejor que trates de descansar.

-Ya me siento mejor, no son necesarias tantas atenciones, además, esta guerra aun no acaba… Amy, tengo que…

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte, terco…-Amy le puso una mano sobre el pecho, evitando que el hombre siquiera planeara levantarse.

-Amy, no seas tonta, sabes que debo…

-¡Que no, dije!-LA mujer alzó la voz, afirmando más su mano a Ludwig.

Alemania quedó impresionado, era la primera vez que Amy le gritaba. Su rostro de asombro se aminoró y cambió a uno de gusto, ella se estaba preocupando por él y lo demostraba de tal manera que lo hacía sentir de verdad querido. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-No te puedo ganar, meine Liebe...

-Ni maiz, y menos si se trata de tu salud, mi vida... Quiero que te repongas, hace tiempo que no te veía y ya deseaba poder estar a tu lado, era por lo que estaba rogando al cielo. Yo se que no te gusta la idea de verme en esta clase de lugares, pero recuerda que tambien soy una nacion y debo enfrentarme a los ostaculos que la vida me imponga...

-Pero... Esto es la guerra, una guerra que ha ido empeorando, ya no hablemos de mí, mira a mis hombres, estan partiéndose el alma por nuestro país y yo aqui... Me siento un inútil…

-No digas eso otra vez, si estás aqui no es por que lo hayas querido. Ya me dijeron que te enfrentaste a Alfred, y que ese canalla fue quein te disparó... Fui a rescatar a Italia y de paso le di una visitada al gringo...

-¿Qué fuiste a qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a verlo?

-Oye, no es para tanto… No pasó nada. Solo le he dejado en claro que yo te amo a ti, y que por más estupideces que haga, nunca me va a conseguir…

-Amy, pero, no es necesario que hagas eso…

-Por supuesto que si. Ah, y Feliciano está bien. Quería venir a verte pero le dije que más tarde lo hiciera.

-No, dile que venga, tengo que regañarlo y ver que está sano, el muy idiota…

-No, eso no, más tarde lo ves…

-¿Por qué? Amy, no me veas con esos ojos… ¡Frau, no estoy jugando!

Amy sonreía ante la incredulidad y enojo falso del alemán. Con una mirada pícara, la mexicana llevó muy sutilmente su mano derecha hasta la entre pierna del rubio, quien se mostraba sonrojado, pero un tanto gustoso por la iniciativa de la chica.

-Je, je, je, je… Ludwig, hace tiempo que no hacemos nada de esto, ¿Verdad?-Pregunta apretando ligeramente el amigo de su novio.

-A… Amy, eh, pues no… Pero, yo no puedo cumplirte, schön, me siento muy debil aun... No me gusta admitirlo, pero de no ser asi, sabes lo mucho que te haria, meine schöne Freundin...

-Ji, ji, ji… No te preocupes, yo entiendo, pero por el momento, soy yo la que quiere comida alemana… -Un brillo lujurioso invadió el rostro de la mexicana.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, Amy… No, detente…

Amy cerró la puerta de la enfermería y se regresó con su chico. Reptó por debajo de las sábanas como un pequeño roedor, llegando hasta el glorioso paraíso alemán. Empezó por tomar el miembro entre sus delicadas manos, dando ligeros masajes en la punta, con las dos yemas de sus pulgares, mientras escuchaba como Ludwig dejaba escapar algunos quejidos que le indicaban iba por un buen camino. Con su lengua acaricio el miembro por todo lo largo, desde la punta hasta la base, empezando a jugar un poco con sus testículos. El rubio estaba entrando en calor, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo parecido… Amy era muy buena, y más cuando dejaba esos húmedos y a la vez ardientes besos, luego de unos momentos de jugar con los gemelos, Amy llevó sus labios rosados hasta el pene, el cual introdujo en su boca sin ninguna reserva.

Succionaba de una manera apasionada, Ludwig sentía esa saliva tan caliente, las manos de la chica seguían tocando sus testículos provocando el doble de placer.

-¡A… Amy! ¡Bei Gott!

La aludida seguía con su tarea, satisfaciendo los deseos de su querido alemán. Ludwig llevó una mano hasta el cabello de la morena, indicándole como se moviera, el ritmo que quería en cada succión... Amy entendía el mensaje y llevó a su amado a un orgasmo tan placentero, que no pudo evitar oír ese gemido en el cual iba incluido su nombre. Sacó el miembro de su boca, el cual dejó salir la blanca mancha alemana sobre las sábanas, mientras que la mexicana sonreía y se limpiaba los labios con los dedos.

-Amy… Oh, Amy, de verdad ya te extrañaba… -Se limitó a decir el rubio, con un poco de sudor en su frente. A pesar de su estado, no creyó estar de humor para eso.

-Mi Ludwig… No creas que solo siento eso por ti. Sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, y haría lo que sea con tal de verte contento, feliz…

-Amy, Ich liebe dich...-Le dijo al tiempo que la jalaba de la mano hacia él y la besaba complacido.

-Y yo te amo más, güerito…

-¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que te iba a perder… Tuve un sueño horrible, era una verdadera pesadilla, y lo peor de todo era que se repetía una y otra vez… Yo… Yo te veía con otro… Te veía amando a Alfred…

-¿Qué?-Amy se sintió sorprendida. En su mente recordaba el pequeño encuentro furtivo que tuvo con el gringo-Eh, ah que Ludwig… ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

-Te pusiste nerviosa, ¿Pasó algo cuando fuiste a verlo? ¿Trató de propasarse?

-No, yo no lo hubiera permitido, ni en un millón de años…

Ludwig no estaba del todo convencido, pero prefirió no contra decirla. Así que le pidió que le mandara hablar al Feliciano, debía hablar con él muy seriamente. Amy, limpiando el sudor que la angustia le había dejado en su frente y caminó hasta la pequeña oficina donde Kiku estaba interrogando al italiano. La morena entró como si nada y mirando molesta al chico, le dio el mensaje de su novio.

-Ejem, Feliciano, Ludwig ha despertado y quiere verte. Ahora.

-Eh, ¿En serio?

-¡No, que va! ¡Es una broma!-El sarcasmo se notaba a kilómetros salir de la chica-¡Por supuesto que no estoy jugando! ¡Córrele! ¿Acaso esperas una invitación formal, Señor modales?

- Perdona, Amy… Ya voy…

El joven abandonó la habitación, con una notable tristeza en su mirada. Japón ya lo sabía todo, y se quedó mirando a Amy de modo negativo. La mexicana estaba casi segura de lo que le iba a decir el nipón, quien terminaba de redactar un escrito sobre el escritorio.

Las tropas rusas bajaron de los cuatro aviones que aterrizaron en la pista del bunker francés, esperando las órdenes de su superior. Varios camiones se preparaban para llevarlos hasta la frontera y poder atacar Alemania y adentrarse hasta fulminar la defensa japonesa, mexicana y alemana. El ejército italiano también estaba en camino, mandando otro regimiento de por lo menos unos 2,500 soldados. En el área del combate, la sangre escurría en la tierra, dejando ver los cadáveres de los desafortunados. Muchos alemanes ya habían muerto, mientras que los mexicanos trataban de avanzar al frente junto a los soldados japoneses.

Las granadas volaban de un lado y otro, estallando cerca de los combatientes, destrozando piernas, brazos, desfigurando rostros y destruyendo tanques de guerra. Comenzaron a disparar misiles, y los cañonazos no tardaron en destrozar trincheras completas. Iván estaba al frente, armado solo con su famoso pico y su tubería colgando de la cintura, él no deseaba estar sentado como lo hicieran Francis y Arthur, de hecho, Alfred lo estaba acompañando, éste les gritaba a sus hombres y les indicaba que hacer, por algo se hacia llamar the hero.

-Hey, jerks! ¡Cuidado con esos soldados, no los dejen pasar! ¡Disparen con todo!

El americano estaba más que decidido en ganar la guerra, aunque el principal iniciador de ella fuera Arthur. Estaba interesado en demostrarle a México que era mucho mejor que Alemania y hacerla dejarlo. Recordaba como fue que ella empezó a besarlo, como lo dejó acariciarla y llevarla hasta ese rincón de la tienda de acampar. Y su aroma… Oh, ese delicioso aroma a mujer, la esencia de la vainilla saliendo de la piel suave y tersa de su cuello… Eran cosas que comenzaban a excitarlo, y mucho. Era su mayor motivación en el mundo.

En tanto, Francia ya estaba preparando la emboscada. Sin ser visto junto a sus soldados, (Igual de pervertidos que él, y en abstinencia) rodearon por un camino que llevaba hasta Saarbrucken, donde estaban una pequeña base alemana. Ahí se encontraban alrededor de unos 3,000 hombres entrenando para ir a pelear. Eran una sorpresa, ya que se trataba de soldados elite, los cuales Ludwig no creyó que iba a necesitar, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Eran verdaderos asesinos, sin piedad, educados desde la cuna para matar. Sin embargo, los franceses, armados nada mas que con rosas y una lujuria incontrolable, entraron a la base elite de Alemania y empezaron el "ataque"

-Monsieures, no dejen a ninguno vivo, traten a estos cheries con cariño, pero más que nada, demuestren por que somos el país del amor…

Francis no dejaba de burlarse, mirando la cara de terror de los soldados alemanes, quienes trataban de huir pero era imposible, estaban rodeados por verdaderas máquinas violadoras francesas. Uno a uno iban cayendo, olvidando sus nombres, sin sentir sus traseros ni poder caminar en unos meses. Francis atrapó a uno muy joven, era rubio y muy parecido a Ludwig, tal vez no pasaría de los 19 años, lo cual le agradó.

El chico lo miraba con miedo, pero aun decidido a no dejarse tocar. Francis se acercó a él, le arrojó su típica rosa roja y luego lo atrapó por la cintura, acercándolo más a si mismo. El temor se apoderó más del joven soldado, y empeoró cuando una mano del francés se escabulló dentro de sus pantalones.

-Tranquilo, mon ceur, que no voy a tratarte nada mal, esta es la estrategia de guerra numero uno, por excelencia, ojala que nunca se te olvide, por tu bien…

-¡No, suéltame, dussel!

-No te resistas, cherie, peor para ti…

El joven cadete solo se limitó a gritar al igual que sus compañeros, quienes conocieron la táctica más terrible y atrozmente utilizada por Francia, una violación en masa se realizaba dentro de ese bunker, nadie estaba a salvo, todo el mundo era objeto sexual ante los ojos franceses y su escapatoria era poco probable o nula. Los desenfrenos franceses hicieron eco a metros de distancia del lugar, advirtiendo a los curiosos que se alejaran, o probarían la "artillería pesada" que era hecha en Paris.

CONTINUARA…

Hola, pues este es otro capi, espero les gustara. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, empezamos con un poco de hentai, si no les gusta esta clase de narraciones pues por su bien no lo lean, ya que más adelante se darán otras escenas de esta índole. En fin, Francis ya pudo desatar sus más bajos instintos, pobre de los desgraciados que estén en su camino, yo que ellos mejor me alejo lo más pronto posible, je, je. El siguiente capítulo espero sea mas extenso y sádico, puesto que Amy ya va a ir al frente, acompañada de su amor, espero que le parta su madre al gringo y al ruso, pero, muchas cosas pueden pasar, ni yo se aun que puedo escribir, soy todo un misterio, muaja, ja, ja, ja…

See ya!

_**NOTAS: Hetalia es una obra de Hidekaz-San. De nadie más, ni mía… **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler… ¿A qué olería tu amor?**

**Capítulo 8**

Kiku dejó caer la pluma sobre el escritorio, y dirigiendo la mirada a la morena frente a él, empezó a interrogarla respecto al rescate de Feliciano. Estaba al tanto de que ella se había portado bastante estricta, al grado de llegar a herirlo emocionalmente, lo cual no era lo que Kiku esperaba de ella. Sabía de sobra su carácter explosivo y algo violento, pero también estaba consciente de que ella debía ser un poco más tolerante.

-Amy, sé que en ocasiones, Feliciano suele ser desesperante, pero debemos tenerle paciencia. Es la clase de persona sensible, demasiado, por eso le pido que haga las pases con él, no lo haga por mí, o por Ludwig, hágalo por su iniciativa.

-Pero, Kiku, Ludwig casi muere por su culpa y…

-Esto es la guerra, México… Cualquier cosa puede suceder… Así como la pueden capturar a usted, también lo pueden hacer conmigo, o con Ludwig, nuestro deber es estar bien entre nosotros mismos para poder enfrentar al enemigo.

-Pues, no te lo voy a cuestionar… Es solo que… De solo imaginarme a Ludwig lastimado, pues me dio mucho coraje…

-Lo entiendo. Yo también me he molestado con Feliciano y le he regañado, promete ser más participativo y tener abiertos los ojos y sobre todo, no volver a ser presa fácil del rival. Yo creo en su palabra. Así son los italianos.

-Si, es verdad… Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez le dije cosas que no debí. El coraje me cegó y le he dicho cosas terribles que en verdad no siento, es solo que no sé como decírselo sin verme como una idiota… Odio admitirlo, pero Feliciano no se merecía esa clase de trato de mi parte… Después de todo, es amigo de mi Ludwig…

-Hi. Pues, ¿Qué espera? Vaya y hable con él. Mientras yo…

-¡Señor…! ¡Señor…!-Un cadete japonés entró a la pequeña oficina del nipón-¡Hemos recibido un telegrama desde la base elite… ¡Francia está atacando…!

-¡El güero!-Gritó Amy-¿Cómo fue que llegó a esa base, si esta a 20 km de aquí'? ¡Debieron haberlo visto pasar!

-Si, señora, lo que sucede es que se tomó un atajo y ha entrado en la base… Al parecer él esta usando su… Su…

-¡Hable ya, soldado! ¿Qué está usando Francia?-Le cuestionó molesto Kiku.

-Es que señor, es algo horrible…

-No me digas, chamaco… ¿Francis los está violando, acaso?-Preguntó Amy, con una mano cubriendo su cara de pena ajena.

-Eso mismo. Al parecer, llegó con su ejército, auto nombrado "La artillería del amor"-El soldado dijo esto con un dejo de rubor en su rostro.-Me retiro.

-¡Ese hijo de p***! ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido al muy baboso echarse a los elite de mi Ludwig? ¡Es un maldito pervertido! Pero me va a oír… Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya, le voy a arrancar el cabello de raíz…

-No, México, no se le ocurra ir ahora… No vaya a ser que…

-¿Temes que pueda hacerme lo mismo? Pues desde hace años que ese pendejo está soñando conmigo, pero ni loca estaría con él, menos le permitiría que me tratara de esa manera. Voy a ver que puedo hacer. –Amy agarró su rifle y lo colgó en su espalda, con una mirada de asesina.

-No, se lo pido, no vaya y menos sola…

-Tranquilo, Kiku, ese idiota va a desear haber nacido sin pene.

-Amy, ¿Qué va a hacer?

-No lo se, tal vez ahora Francis se vaya a llamar Francesis…-Una sombra cubría su mirada, y una sonrisa malvada se marcaba en sus labios.

-E… Etto… Yo no creo que…

-Vengo al rato, Kiku, dile a Ludwig que no se preocupe. Ahora voy a ajustar cuentas con el francesito.

Japón ya no pudo detenerla. Amy se dirigió al la base elite, esperando encontrar a los franceses. Si había algo que odiara más en este mundo que las tarugadas de Feliciano, era que la gente se aprovechara de los demás y justificara el amor por medio de la violencia, abusando de los demás. Para Amy, el amor era algo que se debía disfrutar, no obligar y menos si se trataba del más pervertido de los países aliados. En tanto, Arthur estaba esperando noticas de la guerra. En otras circunstancias, tal vez él estuviera al frente junto a sus soldados, pero ahí se encontraba Rusia. No estaba tan loco como para irse a meter donde el estuviera descabezando cristianos a lo lindo.

Alfred lo llamó gallina, cobarde, niña, pero no le dio importancia. De todas maneras eran palabras algo fuertes para alguien infantil que solo se la pasaba inventado historias de héroes y creyéndose el mejor del mundo. Mientras bebía su té, justo a las cinco de sea tarde, recordaba sus buenos tiempos, como un férreo pirata, enfrentado a las mas temibles tripulaciones, matando a los mas desafiantes piratas rivales… Ahora solo se limitaba a verlo todo, desde su cómoda posición.

-Mmm… Este té está delicioso… No me imagino tomando otra cosa a esta hora. Iván ya empezó a intervenir en la guerra, pero es algo que no me preocupa. Solo espero que no se le ocurra volver a perdonar a Amy. Esa chica es todo un caso, no se porta nada femenina, es muy rebelde, no puedo tratarla como a una lady aunque lo deseara. Y eso quizás se debe a la insana compañía de Ludwig.

Tomó un pequeño scone y lo mordió. Volvió a sorber algo de su bebida y suspiró con nostalgia.

-Pero después de todo, debo admitir que siento algo de envidia por el alemán. Tiene a su lado a una mujer muy bonita. Yo intenté ayudarla a conseguir su independencia de Antonio, pero ella me demostró que podía sola… Verla ayudando a ese canalla que no sabe perder en las cartas… No se como decirlo… Me hace sentir molesto…

La verdad, Arthur tenía sentimientos encontrados. Creyó que podía ser amigo de la mexicana, pero verla apoyando a su enemigo era demasiado. Aunque por otro lado, no deseaba que Rusia la lastimara.

-Quisiera pedirle a Iván que a ella no le haga daño, pero con eso me estaría poniendo en evidencia. De por sí que no tolero los idiotas comentarios de Alfred ni de Francis, como para darles de que hablar…

Pero se quedó pensativo. Recordaba las primeras veces que se vieron. Ella era una niña bastante juguetona y amable, sonriente y ruidosa. Él ya era una nación en apogeo, justo en la época de los cañonazos en el mar. Antonio detestaba que se acercara a ella, y hacia lo que fuera con tal de alejarlo de la muchacha. En su mente se develó una pequeña escena en las playas de Veracruz, cuando llegó en una de sus tantas visitas. Salió a platicar con la mexicana, quien ya era una señorita colonia, entusiasmada por escuchar las historias de su amigo Inglaterra.

_**Flash back…**_

-Arthur, me gusta mucho oírte, pero mi padre Antonio quiere que regrese a la casa. Sabe que estas cerca y no quiere que me junte contigo.

-Vaya, a pesar de todo, eres una linda chica obediente. Eso está muy bien. De hecho, me siento orgulloso de cómo haz crecido en los últimos años. Te haz convertido en toda una señorita, ja, ja, ja…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Si, me alegra oírlo. Pero debo serte sincera. Ya no me gusta que él se la pase ordenando, y además está tratando a mi gente de feo modo permitiendo a su líder hacer en mi casa lo que le venga en gana. Eso sin mencionar que detesto el nombre que me ha dado…

-Hmm… Tienes razón, Amy, yo tampoco creo que sea lindo llamarse Nueva España. Sería mejor si te llamaras New England.

-¿Qué te pasa, Arthur? No estoy jugando.

-Yo tampoco. Te lo digo muy en serio, my lady… Estarías mejor siendo mi colonia.

-No. Yo no quiero ser la colonia de nadie. Algún día, no lo se, quiero ser llamada nación independiente. Además de que yo tengo mi propio nombre, heredado de mi madre Azteca.

-Really? ¿Cuál es ese nombre, my lady?

-Mi nombre es México. Y todos ustedes, ya lo veras, terminaran llamándome así.

-Es lindo que tengas esa clase de aspiraciones, solo te pido que no te ilusiones de más. Antonio no te va a dejar ser el gran país que quieres ser, y si fracasas no quiero que te vayas a poner a llorar.

-Pues eso no me importa. Si fracaso, lo vuelvo a intentar, y si fracaso otra vez, pues lo intentaré de nuevo. Nada me va a detener hasta ser un país como los Dioses mandan. Nada va a frenarme, nada va a meterse en mi camino.

-Wow. Pareces firmemente convencida. No puedo ayudarte mucho, pero si está en mis posibilidades veré que puedo hacer.

-¿En serio, Arthur?-Los ojos de la muchacha se ensancharon estilo kawai-¿De verdad?

-Of course. No suelo decir mentiras. Soy un pirata, pero no ilusiono en vano a una dama.

-Ah, Arthur… Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, lady, I love you.

El británico abrió sus brazos, siendo tiernamente correspondido por la chica. Amy rodeó la cintura del caballero pirata y se estuvo así un momento. Entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron, ese verdoso lago en las pupilas del inglés, esos lindos luceros en los ojos de la morena, algo ocurrió y cuando menos se lo esperaban, un tierno y casto beso en los labios los unió aun más. Amy terminó sonrojada, y Arthur solo agachó la cabeza a otro lado. En eso la voz de Antonio resonó en la playa. Estaba buscando a la chica desde hacia horas.

-Oh, lo siento, Arthur, debo irme.

-Si, si, esta bien. Yo comprendo.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-No lo sé. Pero cuando estés decidía a correr a Antonio de tu casa, solo mándame una carta y estaré aquí para ayudarte.

-Gracias, se que puedo contar contigo. Ahora vete, o Antonio te va a ver.

-Good bye, lady. See you later.

Pero el tiempo pasó y Arthur no volvió a esa playa. Amy preparó varios intentos por independizarse, pero eran en vano. Luego se enteró de que Alfred estaba haciendo lo mismo, inició la guerra de independencia y se deshizo de Arthur. Ella sentía pena por su querido inglés, pero le daba la razón al americano. Luego de muchos años, ella logró sacar a Antonio de su vida. Tal vez el no ver de nuevo a Arthur le indicó que debía olvidarlo.

_**End Flash Back…**_

-Y el tiempo pasó, Amy, y poco a poco te olvidaste de mí. Ahora estás del lado de Alemania y dejaste atrás los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos. No te culpo, después de todo, fui yo quien dejó de ir a verte. Pero lo que sucedió fue que me deprimí por años luego de que Alfred se convirtiera en una nación. Ah… Tal vez yo no deseaba verte hacer lo mismo que él…

Una honda tristeza se apoderó del británico, y una pequeña lágrima salió deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Nunca te lo dije, o tal vez lo hice y no lo tomaste en serio, pero yo te amo… En serio… Pero eres de otro, y por eso deseo destruirlo. Perdóname si esto te afecta, después de todo, esto es la guerra, México.

Ludwig estaba platicando con Feliciano. Éste se notaba triste, con la mirada gacha. Sabia que lo que hizo no era para menos, su mejor amigo estuvo a punto de morir y todo por sus despistadas. Alemania lucia con cara seria, tratando de no convertir el momento en el salón de las lágrimas, donde el italiano era un experto.

-No puedo dejar que vuelvas a actuar de esa manera. No se como, pero vas a madurar y a convertirte en un digno soldado. No solo por esta guerra, en la cual te agradezco tu apoyo, sino para que sepas defenderte. Tu nación lo va a necesitar.

-Lo siento, de verdad… Y si dejas de ser mi amigo, lo voy a entender, ve~…

-Bueno, es verdad que me he molestado un poco, pero no dejo de ser tu amigo.

-¿De verdad? Es que Amy me dijo que de seguro ya no querrías ser mas mi amigo, ella estaba muy enojada, y me dijo cosas que de verdad me hicieron sentir mal. Creo que ella me odia.

-No te odia. Amy no es esa clase de persona. Tal vez está molesta. Habla con ella. Regálale una margarita y con eso se va a poner contenta.

-Ah, ¿Eso le funciona a Alemania cuando llega ebrio, ve~?

-Ejem…-Ludwig volvió la mirada, algo de razón había en eso-Eh, solo dale la margarita y ya.

-Capito. Entonces voy a conseguir la margarita, pero, ¿Dónde?

-Oh, es verdad. Pues, creo que puedes ir a mi casa. En mi jardín hay muchas flores distintas. Coge unas margaritas y tráeselas.

-Pero tu casa está en Berlín… Queda muy lejos, ve~…

-Italia, es obvio que no te voy a mandar hasta allá. Tengo una casa aquí, en Saarbrucken. Pide a alguno de los muchachos que te lleve, Al llegar, le dices al ama de llaves que te deje entrar de mi parte. Tomas las flores y te regresas.

-¡Ah, grazie, grazie, grazie!-Italia se abalanzó sobre Alemania, en un gesto de gratitud.

-¡Ah, Idiot, verletzt du mich!

-Lo siento, es que me he emocionado un poco, ve~

-Pues ahora vete, y regresa pronto.

-¡Si, señor!

Italia se retiró de la enfermería, con algo de confianza. Si Ludwig conocía tan bien a la mexicana, lo de las margaritas podría funcionar. Ludwig se quedó un poco mas tranquilo, sin saber lo que su amada estaba a punto de hacer en contra del francés. Una vez cerca de la base elite alemana, Amy pudo oír lo que parecían ser los quejidos de dolor de hombres. Le pidió a sus acompañantes que se quedaran a la distancia, este era su asunto. Entró a la base sin ser vista u oída, lo cual le dio ventaja. La escena ante sus ojos era más que repugnante. Había soldados alemanes tirados en el suelo, algunos sin ropa, otros se cubrían con pedazos de su uniforme militar. Algunos estaban en estado de shock en el suelo, otros llamaban a sus madres.

Para ser fieros asesinos entrenados desde bebés, habían recibido un ataque de verdad enfermo y dañino. Cerca de ella, estaba un chico de ojos azules, tenia ambas manos sobre la cabeza, temblando como gelatina a punto de ser comida. Trató de tocarlo con una mano sobre el hombro, pero este se sacudió de miedo.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡No te acerques!

-No te voy a hacer nada, chamaco, soy México, y vengo a ayudarlos de parte de Alemania. Su comandante esta preocupado por ustedes, apenas recibimos el mensaje de lo que estaba pasando. Dime, ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Eh… Pues… Ellos, ellos llegaron de repente… Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaban sobre nosotros… Me desmayé, pero no lo voy a olvidar… Todos gritaban, otros estaban tratando de defenderse pero…

-Shh… Tranquilo, muchacho, ya todo pasó. Ahora necesito que…

-¡Verdammt, es ist einer von ihnen!-El chico señaló detrás de la morena, justo antes de salir corriendo a esconderse.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Bonjour, ravi de voir mon petit...

Al volver la mirada, Amy pudo apreciar la mirada pervertida y llena de lujuria de Francis. El francés estaba de pie, justo en ese momento había dejado caer de sus brazos a uno de los soldados de Ludwig, completamente desnudo y traumado de por vida. Amy sintió un poco de aversión ante la escena que le pareció de lo mas fuerte y cruel. Por su parte, Francis sonreía, mientras se acercaba a la joven. Amy levantó su rifle y lo apuntó al galo, quien se detuvo con una mirada de sorpresa.

-¡Ni un paso más, rata asquerosa, o te doy uno entre ceja y ceja!

-Dios, no comprendo por qué tanta agresividad… Mmm… No me parece correcto, y menos si estamos en el paraíso del amor, bueno, una de sus sucursales fuera de Francia. Este lugar esta lleno de gente encantadora, los alemanes son de lo mejor que hay, claro, tu debes saberlo, mon cherie, uno de ellos es tu novio.

-¡Cierra el pico, pedazo de animal! ¡Esto que haz hecho no tiene nombre!

-¿Ah, no? Y ¿Cómo dices que no, mon ceur? Amar al prójimo no es pecado.

-No, pero hacerlo a la fuerza si. Y en tus condiciones lo es aun peor.

-Amy, tranquila…-Francis se acercó mas a ella ignorando el rifle-Tal vez Ludwig no te da lo que tú deseas… Mira, ya lo he hecho con varios de estos encantadores alemanes, pero…-Tomó el rifle y lo hizo a un lado, con voz seductora y mirada perversa-Puedo enseñarte lo que es amar, aun tengo mucha energía, mira, solo al verte y ya estoy emocionado.

-¡Eres de lo peor!-Amy se asqueó al ver la erección del francés bajo sus pantalones rojos-¡Yo nunca estaría con alguien que no amo!

-Oui, y eso esta bien, pero… Puedo enseñarte lo que es amar de verdad, estos hombres alemanes, aunque encantadores, no sabes lo que eso significa, en cambio tú, eres una madeimoselle muy lista.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!-Amy estaba prisionera entre los brazos del galo-¡Cuando Ludwig lo sepa…!

-Oh, si, díselo, puede participar con nosotros… Siempre he soñado con tenerlos a ambos, a la vez…

Amy trataba de soltarse del francés, pero era muy difícil. Sus brazos no le permitían ni siquiera poder moverse con facilidad, ahora estaba un poco asustada, tal vez debió obedecer a Kiku y no ir sola a verlo. Pero así era ella, comprometida con sus convicciones. Pero en cuanto lograra zafarse del perverso rubio, éste se las iba a pagar.

**CONTINUARA…**

¡Hola a todos y a todas!

Pues esta continuación es solo la pequeña entrada a una batalla de lo más cruel. Esto no va a ser nada comparado con el enfrentamiento entre la mexicana y el ruso, que ya esta cerca. Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás tomatazos, que por cierto, no los he recibido. Eso me da a entender que la historia va por buen camino y les está agradando. Pues saludos a todos, beban pepsi, coman chocolates wonka, desvélense y no estudien. Chaito!


	9. Chapter 9

Hetalia.

Si el amor se pudiera oler, ¿A qué olería tu amor?

Capítulo 9.

-¡Suéltame, desgraciado!-Amy trataba de separarse del galo, quien trataba de besarla por la fuerza-¡Eres un insecto!-(Me recordó a Vegeta ^ ^)

-¡Mon cherie, yo te adoro! ¡No trates de evitar lo inevitable, hagámoslo en este bello atardecer que nos vislumbra con su belleza y esplendor, mon petit, te amo!

-¡Ni que estuviera loca! ¡Suéltame o te va a pesar!

Amy estaba más que molesta, si es que a eso se le pudiera llamar molestia, lo que en realidad pasaba por su cabeza era matar al güero, pero parecía que a pesar de verse tan frágil como una chica, en realidad Francis era mucho más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba. El rifle se le había resbalado de las manos, por lo cual soltó un ¡Mierda! Por blasfemia. En tanto, el rubio la abrazaba aun mas cerca de su Torre Eiffel, dándole una sensación de asco a la mexicana. Ante tanta insistencia, se vio obligada a darle un recordatorio muy a su estilo que le aclararía que no debe meterse con ella.

-¡Idiota!

A la vez, le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna, provocando que el francés retrocediera un par de pasos. Amy tomó de nuevo su rifle y sin dudarlo le apuntó en la cabeza.

-Cherie, tranquila…-Unas gotitas de nerviosismo vagaron por la frente del galo-No es necesario que te pongas así… Yo te adoro… Mon ceur…

-¡Mon ceur la chingada! ¡Ahora quiero que saques de aquí a tus pinches amiguitos o me voy a poner más que rabiosa!

-¡Cherie!-Francis sacó su pañuelo rosado, mordiéndolo de dolor-¡No puedo creer que Alemania te haya convertido en una vulgar!

-¿Qué babosada dices?-El entre cejo de la morena se frunció a mas no poder-¡Por supuesto que yo no soy ninguna vulgar! Lo que tú haz hecho con estos pobres muchachos es mas que vulgar, no tiene perdón. Ahora lárgate, y date de santos que tienes una chance, que si no, no la cuentas.

-Pero, podemos intentar unificarnos, al fin de cuentas, Angleterre, quiere que Rusia te elimine, y no creo que pase mucho para que Monsieur Iván llegue y trate de acabarte… Sería una pena que destrozara tan lindo rostro…

-Ya se que Iván anda tras mi calavera, pero me vale, ¿Crees que yo no le puedo dar pelea?

-No es eso, es un sanguinario, despiadado, no posee corazón de hecho, tiene un hoyo negro donde debería haber uno…

-No necesito que tú o alguien se preocupe por mi, para eso me basto yo sola. Ja, ni Ludwig me cuida tanto.

-Por que a pesar de ser un amour, es un poco cavernario todavía.

-¡Cállate! Ese asunto no te concierne. Ahora vete de una vez. Y no te preocupes, le diré a Iván lo que piensas de él, estará encantado por saberlo. ^ ^

-¡No, por piedad! Ni se te ocurra, me voy, pero no se lo digas, es una maquina salvaje.

-Oh, ¿Y también le dices salvaje? Se va a divertir mucho sacándote los sesos, si es que tienes, claro.

-¡Cherie!-Resopló Francia ofendido-Claro que tengo cerebro.

-Aja, lo tienes en medio de las piernas.

-Vaya… Alemania te ha cambiado, antes eras menos tosca y ofensiva, ahora pareces un muchacho, pero claro, no dejas de gustarme. Me voy, con mi dignidad que me resta. Pero dale este mensaje a Alemania, esto no ha terminado.

-Sería muy aburrido si terminara, ¿No crees? Por que todavía tengo que ir tras de ti y de Arthur.

-Arthur es una niña, no ha salido de su escondite en todo lo que llevamos en este lugar. Ha mandado a sus hombres a pelear por él, y se hace llamar caballero. Lo que es, es un reverendo gallina.

-Eso no me interesa. Ahora vete, Francisco…

-¡Mi nombre es Francis!

-Si, si, si… Que no soy niña, que no soy niña… Ya lárgate, zoquete…

Francia se marchó junto a sus hombres, totalmente humillado. En realidad no cavia en su cabeza que Amy fuera tan descortés, pero después de todo, él no estaba haciendo un día de campo precisamente. Amy ayudó a los pocos muchachos que se dejaron ayudar, mientras que sus acompañantes entraron una vez ella se los permitió. El día estaba muriendo y la noche ya entraba, revistiendo el cielo en sus tonalidades negras. Iván descansaba un poco, con la ropa repleta de sesos, sangre y órganos vitales.

Su querida tubería también había visto mucha acción por un día, y eso que apenas habían llegado sus hombres a unírsele. Pensó en Amy, ella era linda, poco femenina pero agradable. Sabia de sobra lo peleonera que era y combatir en el mismo campo le regocijaba el alma. Tomo un trago de su inseparable vodka, refrescando su garganta y su espíritu.

-Amy es linda. Espero que mañana que vaya a buscarla no se retracte y peleemos como nunca. Aunque a Natasha no le agrada nada, piensa que estoy enamorado. Bueno, tal vez si lo estoy y no me he dado cuenta. Oye, ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?-Le preguntó a un soldado ruso que se quedó en blanco ante su pregunta.

Mientras, Ludwig conversaba con Kiku, quien le había informado sobre la breve partida de la mexicana al campo Elite Alemán, el cual se hallaba bajo el ataque de Francia. El rubio se trató de levantar de la cama, en tanto Kiku trataba de evitarlo. Ludwig no podía creer que ella se largara así nada más, pero no le debía sorprender mucho. Así era ella.

-¡Esa frau! ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? ¿Qué no ve como estoy? Y apenas me puedo mover.

-Ella no lo ha hecho por hacerlo enfadar…

-¿Entonces cual es su propósito, matarme de un susto? ¡Ella sabe que no quiero que esté afuera, y menos con ese depravado de Francis! Pero cuando la vea, me va a oír…

-Tranquilo, Ludwig-san, no debe sobresaltarse… Si lo desea, puedo enviar a un escuadrón a la base Elite y que la traigan si…

-No. Espera a que ella venga. Parece que le entran las cosas por un oído y le salen por el otro. Le he dicho que no me gusta que este peleando, pero es tan terca…

-¡Hola, llegué con las margaritas, ve~!-Entra Italia saltando con las flores en la mano.

-¡Es una dummes Mädchen!-Grito Ludwig.

-¡Alguien está de malas, me voy!-Italia se giró en su sitio, dispuesto a salir de la enfermería.

-¡Italia, ven acá!-Le ordenó el alemán.

-Eh, ve~ Yo no he hecho nada…

-No es eso, quiero que dejes las margaritas aquí. De hecho, quédate tú también, ahora que lo pienso, tanto tú como Amy necesitan que les de una buena plática. Ella debe saber su lugar, al igual que tú.

-Pero…-Protestaba Feliciano.

-¡Nada! Ahora siéntate.

-Ve~…

-"Vaya, en esta clase de momentos, me alegro de ser japonés… Un japonés responsable que no se mete en líos…"

-Ah, Kiku, creo que necesitas correr un poco mas, he notado la herida en tu brazo. No te pasaría si supieras atacar y correr para evitar las balas.

-Y como pensaba, tal vez necesito algo de entrenamiento, Alemania-san…-Dijo Kiku olvidando lo que acababa de pensar.

Horas más tarde, Amy llegó acompañada de la fuerza elite alemana, la cual estaba hecha trizas emocionalmente hablando. Amy corrió a la enfermería luego de dejar su informe como era debido a un coronel japonés. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y se abalanzó encima de su querido alemán.

-¡Ludwig, mi amor!

-Amy, necesitamos hablar…-El rubio trató de apartarla de si, ante la mirada atónita de Kiku y Feliciano.

-Eh, eh, si, claro, como digas…-Respondió la morena un tanto impresionada.

-Amy, hemos estado discutiendo y creo que es necesario que regreses a casa…

-¿A… A… Casa? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres verme?-Los ojos de perrito desilusionado enmarcaban la mirada sorprendida de la mexicana.

-Euh… No, no es eso… Amy, lo que pasa es que te estás portando muy impulsiva. Acabo de enterarme de que fuiste a enfrentar a Francia, y ya estoy al tanto de lo que pasó. No te he pedido que vengas a arriesgarte. Te agradezco la ayuda, pero no quiero que…

-¿Qué no quieres? ¿Qué de la cara por ti? ¿Qué te defienda de aquellos que te llaman cobarde? ¿Ahora resulta que soy muy impulsiva por ir a enfrentar a Francia? ¡No dijiste lo mismo cuando te agarré la XXX y te hice XXX con la boca!

-¡AMY! –Gritó Ludwig sonrojado, mientras que Kiku tenía la cara azul e Italia estaba en su nube de la ingenuidad sin saber que era eso que decía la mexicana.

-Creí que ibas a estar orgulloso de mí… Pero lo único que he conseguido es molestarte…

-Y estoy orgulloso de ti, Amy, no lo tomes a mal, por favor…

-¡Ya basta! Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré… Ya lo ves, Kiku, después de todo, no fue una buena idea venir a ayudar a este, ¿Cómo le dice Lovino? Ah, ya recuerdo… ¡Macho patatas!

-¡Amy, tampoco te vayas por ese lado! ¡No es que no te agradezca, es solo que…!

-Ya he captado el mensaje, me voy si tanto te inoportuna mi presencia… Y por mis hombres no te preocupes, te van a seguir ayudando. Me voy, no puedo estar donde no me quieran… Lamento ser tan impulsiva… Recuerda que esa impulsividad fue la que me llevó a enamorarme de ti… Idiota…-Amy terminó por marcharse sin escuchar a nadie, al parecer era una persona que no podía soportar la verdad.

-¡Amy, no te vayas!-Ludwig se levantó de la cama, olvidando su estado convaleciente-¡Amy, Gehe jetzt zurück!

Alemania trató de alcanzarla, pero ella corría más rápido. La mexicana salió del bunker solo con su rifle y un instrumento azteca llamado Moctezuma, el cual era su arma más letal. Estaba decidida a desquitarse con el primero que se enfrentara a ella, así que se encaminó a la frontera para pelear de una vez por todas contra Iván, Arthur y Alfred. El enojo y decepción cubrían su cara. Kiku quiso ir por ella, pero la mexicana ya había desaparecido.

-Ni siquiera vio mis flores, ve~…-Decía tristemente el italiano.

-Espero que no cometa ninguna tontería, debo ir por ella yo mismo.-Ludwig sacó un cambio de su uniforme militar-Ya basta de estar en esa odiosa cama, debo ir por mi frau. La conozco y creo que usé las palabras inadecuadas, o ya estaba muy sensible por algo. Total, que como dice, no dejo de ser un… Un… Un macho patatas…-Alemania dijo esto último con la cara roja.

-Voy con usted, Ludwig.

-No, Japón, quédate por favor, y que Feliciano no haga nada estúpido en lo que vuelvo. Debo hacerla entrar en razón. No importa cuanto me tome.

-Hi. Aquí espero sus órdenes.-Japón le hizo la típica reverencia nipona antes de verlo marchar.

-Pero, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo, Alemania?-Interrogaba Feliciano.

-Solo no hagas nada arriesgado, ya regreso.

-Ve~, si señor.

Sin mas, Alemania trató de seguir el rastro de su amada, lo cual no era muy difícil. Ella dejaba su rastro en el aire, lo cual le iba indicando a Ludwig por donde ir tras ella. Ese olor a vainilla inundaba e impregnaba su nariz, lo cual le hizo sentir como un perro siguiendo ese rastro. Pero la verdad es que estaba tan identificado con ella, que parecían conectados. A lo lejos se podían ver los ataques de Estados Unidos, Rusia e Inglaterra sobre la frontera. Esta vez iba a demostrarles que no era fácil derribar a un alemán que había soportado mucho para ser un país en auge.

-"Amy, esto no es lo que tú crees… Ich liebe dich.." (Te amo, en aleman).

CONTINUARA...

Hola, se que ya les estoy dando largas con la historia y mas con la pelea entre México y Rusia, pero como ya vieron esta casi a la vuelta. Pues la verdad me tomé una semanita para descansar y para refrescar mis ideas, ojala les guste y comenten. Vean porno (es broma, je, je), coman dulces y chocolates Wonka y desvélense, la vida es corta. Ama la televisión, odia los libros (Aquellos que matan de aburrimiento como "Hágalo usted mismo"), mejor lean fics.

Chaito! ^ ^

NOTA: La serie de Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-San. El OC de México es mío. Si les interesa saber cual es el instrumento azteca de Amy, vayan al siguiente link (No el Link de Zelda, ¿Eh?)

www . taringa posts /info /2178725 / Macuahuitl - -Arma –prehispanica . html

Quitad los espacios, mis hijos... (Carajo, ya me salió lo española, ni hijos tengo, je, je, je, je, je...)

Ya en serio, en esta pag. Hablan de esta arma y como hacerla, claro para decoración, no para sentirse Cuauhtémoc y querer descabezar a alguien. No se crean Iván. El arma no se llama Moctezuma, así le he puesto por sugerencia de una amiga. Para que luego un fanboy de caca no me diga ¡Así no se llama! Ahora si adiós.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler, ¿A qué olería tu amor?**

**Capítulo 10.**

Amy corría por aquellos campos alemanes notablemente deshecha. Su mayor tristeza era darse cuenta que en realidad solo le causaba pesares y preocupaciones a su amado, lo cual no era su cometido. Lo que en realidad quería era hacerlo feliz, sentir que lo estaba apoyando en algo, y ahora habían tenido una discusión. Aferró más el agarre de su fiel Moctezuma y luego de lanzar un grito al aire (Estilo Xena, la princesa guerrera) empezó a atacar a cuanto soldado rival se le atravesaba. Alfred tomó sus binoculares luego de escuchar tan atroz chillido y se llevó una mano a la boca al notar que era la morena.

-Oh, my god! ¡Es nuestro fin!

Se dirigió al teléfono transmisor y puso la frecuencia adecuada par contactar a Arthur, éste estaba molesto por la interrupción del americano, pero era algo importante. Lo supo por que el güero no dejaba de gritar y agitar las manos. Arthur, a quien por cierto le desagradaba que le gritaran de ese modo, frunció el ceño como era su usual costumbre.

-¡Idiot, te puedo oír perfectamente, me vas a dejar sordo!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Se trata de Amy, esta vez está muy enojada!

-Alfred, ¿No le habrás enseñado tu colección de yoyos, verdad?

-Mi colección de… ¡No, no es eso, Arthur! Lo que pasa es que salió de la nada, se nota más que molesta, ¡Está furiosa! Creo que está en sus días…

-Jerk! No debes hablar de esa manera de una lady. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también. No suelo ser irónico contigo.

-Pero te llamas Arthur, no Verónico… Además ese nombre es de mujer, ¿No?

-¡Dije irónico, I-R-O-N-I-CO! Damn!

-Okay, ya capto. No tienes por que molestarte tanto. Amy está hecha una fiera, les está sacando los sesos a todos…

-Los sesos… ¿Dices? Ah, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, Alfred, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… No tienes cerebro…

-Ese no fue un chiste muy amable, Arthur…

-Lo sé, de eso se trataba… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

-Creo que no se oye muy bien viniendo de alguien que está como niñita asustada, escondido en su casita de té y muñecas, Right?

-¡Grrr…!-Eso pegó duro en el orgullo de anglosajón-Fine! ¡Voy para allá! Yo mismo voy a detener a Amy.

-¿En serio? Te van a sacar los tres strikes antes de que te pares a batear, bro. Es Amy de quien te estoy hablando, no de Canadá.

-¿Y qué rayos tiene que ver Matt en esto?

-Todos sabes que es la única cosa que haz perdido y aun así te sigue obedeciendo.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno de asuntito! Ahora mismo vas a saber lo que es un soldado inglés.

-Lo conocí en mi independencia, y solo se soltó llorando… La verdad, los anglocejudos como tú no me sorprenden nada.

El ojos verdes se quedó de piedra. En toda su vida había escuchado semejante insulto. Faltaba mucho para el 4 de Julio y el americano ya se lo había recordado. La manera en que había terminado esa guerra, y todavía lo llamaba ¿Anglocejudo? Eso era el colmo. Respiró hondo, sostuvo su agarre de la bocina y se limitó a sonreír. No ganaba nada con gritarle, solo se iba a afectar a si mismo.

-Alfred, voy para allá.

Caminó hasta su recamara y sacó su uniforme de guerra. Dejó de lado su ropa habitual de caballero inglés y una vez vestido, sacó un brownbess, (Especie de rifle británico del siglo 18) de su armario, el cual miró como si fuera un hijo perdido. Lo caló sobre su hombro derecho y salió de la casa para tomar un caballo, el cual lo conduciría a donde se hallaba Alfred.

-"Esta es la última vez que me llaman anglocejudo o gallina… Yo soy Arthur Kirkland…"

Alemania estaba cerca de su amada, pero ésta era muy hábil para perderse de vista. Paró un momento, la verdad a pesar de ser una nación fuerte, esa herida no estaba del todo curada. En su mente se lamentaba el no tener un poco más de tacto para hablar con Amy. Se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol y respiró suavemente para no desgastarse de más. A veces se ponía a pensar en que ella estaría bien al lado de otra persona, aunque él la amaba como a ninguna otra mujer en el mundo.

-Mi frau México… No soy el hombre que necesitas, pero si el que daría la vida por ti… Odio ser tan débil y cursi, pero esa es la única manera que tengo para decirte que te amo…

De la nada, salió Iván Braginski. El Ruso le apuntaba con su pica justo en la cara, Ludwig trató de sacar su arma, pero la había olvidado en su prisa.

-"Idiota… ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar desarmado en una guerra? Eres el colmo…"-Se decía a si mismo, levantando las manos y poniendo cara de tsundere frustrado.

-Ah, Alemania, iba en busca de Amy, pero mira, te he encontrado. Si ella quiere huir de mi, la puedo amenazar con tu poco valiosa vida… Ella no va a dudar en pelear conmigo.-Sonreía Rusia, bastante complacido.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos, unglücklich!

-¿Infeliz? Yo no lo soy, невежественный…

-¡Yo no soy un ignorante!

-Basta de todo eso. No ganamos nada con insultarnos, la verdad sabes de sobra que ese no es mi estilo… Bien… Creo que lo correcto es que camines a donde te diga, no querrás que Amy venga a recogerte en cachitos…

-¡Grrr! ¡No sabes cuanto te odio!

-Puedo darme una idea. Aunque yo prefiero que seamos uno.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Yo no me relacionaría con un imbécil como tú!

-Ah, como quieras. Ahora camina, Alemania.

Era una situación enteramente humillante. Y más por que él la había propiciado al no cargar por lo menos con una pistola y todo por salir rápido a buscar a su frau. No tuvo de otra que ser prisionero del ruso, era eso o recibir un daño en ese momento que le hiciera arrepentirse en serio. Al acercarse a las trincheras rusas, muchos se burlaban del gran Alemania, quien estaba ahora como un prisionero. Soportó esas risas estruendosas, que se le humillara. Todo con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su amada. Terminaron por encerrarlo en una celda en el bunker.

En tanto, Iván salió a buscar a la morena, alguien ya le había informado que la mexicana estaba descabezando cuanto cristiano se le atravesaba. La idea le hacia sonreír. Esa seria la probable razón por la que Alemania hubiera salido de manera tan descuidada de su propio cuartel. Ahora lo que era en serio importante era localizarla, lo cual no fue nada difícil. Amy estaba gritando como loca, con una sonrisa de lo más yandere, sus ojos usualmente castaños eran ahora color rojo. Al parecer, el rencor y la decepción en un solo día la terminaban por convertir en una asesina.

Una sombra cruzaba frente a la mexicana. Un aura morada y negra la cubría. No era otra cosa que el ruso. Un sonoro kolkolkolkolkolkol se dejó oír en ese antes tranquilo paraje. Al parecer, era la hora indicada, la que nunca tarda más en llegar. Una hora que después de tanto debía ser cumplida. Amy solo atinó a soltar una sonrisa agradable. Era la hora que ella misma estaba anhelando.

-Era tiempo, Iván, creí que me dejarías esperando…

-No… Ahora, digamos a estos débiles que se vayan, si es que no desean la muerte. Yo no voy a hacer distinción alguna, soldado ruso, alemán, japonés, mexicano, inglés, estadounidense, francés, italiano… Sea quien sea el que se atraviese en mi camino va a conocer mi ira…

-Lo mismo digo. Así que espera que mis hombres no traten de detenerme… Tengo hartas ganas de desquitarme con alguien y tú apareces como caído del cielo… No, lo que te queda mas es venido del infierno…

-Ya somos dos, Amy, dos malditos desde las llamas del averno… Nuestro hogar… Ahora, te concedo el primer golpe, anda, yo se que tú quieres… No seas tímida y…

Sin dejarlo terminar su oración, Amy descargó la mitad de su fortaleza en un solo golpe, el cual cayó como rayo sobre la cabeza de Iván, éste solo se movió un poco, comenzando a sangrar. La escena era tan cruel, que los demás soldados dejaban de combatir para ver a sus respectivas representaciones nacionales darse hasta por debajo de la lengua.

-¡Tímida, ni cuando me quitaron los calzones por primera vez, idiota!-Amy retrocedió un poco, solo para que la sangre rusa no le cayera encima.

-Buena esa, ahora es mi turno.

La tubería se deslizó por los dedos de Iván, tomó un poco de vuelo y en un golpe en "U" se terminó por estrellar sobre la cintura de la morena. La chica se arrodilló un momento, el golpe le sacó el aire de feo modo. Se levantó de nueva cuenta, para empezar una tanda de golpes con su amado Moctezuma. Esta arma chocaba constantemente sacando chispas a la tubería rusa, ambos eran como un par de danzantes nocturnos, bailando al son de la desgracia y las ganas de destruir al otro de manera mutua.

Amy tenía ya el cabello suelto, volando algunos mechones que terminaban cortado por la fuerza de los golpes que cortaban el aire con la pica de Iván. La sangre los cubría a ambos, pero las energías estaban latentes en sus cuerpos. Amy tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó a los ojos violetas del ruso, y aprovechando su distracción, le arrebató su amada tubería y terminó por partirla sobre la cabeza de Iván. Éste quedó en el piso, levemente noqueado. Amy no era cualquier rival, pero que usara la tierra era algo nuevo. Sin quejarse, se levantó, tomando su pica. De nuevo se dejo oír su llamado de la matanza, y corriendo hacia México, la pateo y ella estaba en el suelo, mientras un pie del ruso la detenía de poder moverse. Alzó su pica al aire, para que terminara clavado en el cuello fino de la muchacha. Necesitaba verlas, ver sus entrañas, su sangre brotar, sus órganos esparcidos sobre el campo, necesitaba despedazarla para ver su interior, y tal vez bañarse en lo que quedara de la mexicana. Así terminarían por ser uno solo.

-¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Nunca había tenido una pelea así!

-Lo mismo digo…-Amy casi no podía hablar-Así que… Da el último golpe… Cabrón…

Antes de que esta pica le perforara la cara, o el cuello, un disparo se dejó escuchar interrumpiendo el momento. Al volver la mirada tras él, Iván pudo ver al inglés, Arthur, apuntarle a la cara.

-Baja esa cosa y tráela al cuartel. Es una orden Iván.

-Nadie le puede decir a Iván que hacer… Esto es la guerra y ella ha perdido…

-Te di una orden, Braginski… Recuerda que yo fui pirata, y uno muy malo y sanguinario… Obedéceme…

Alfred, quien estaba siguiendo a su hermano, no podía evitar creer que era un verdadero idiota al retar al ruso. Pero minutos antes se habían visto y tenido una discusión muy fuerte, lo cual desató lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo.

_**Flash back**_

-Alfred, ¿Dónde está Iván?

-Arthur, pero si al fin decidiste salir de tu casita de té y dolls…

-Déjate de estupideces y dime donde está. Escuché que México estaba cerca.

-Eh, si, ella esta muy enojada. Como ya te lo había informado. Pero tardaste un poco, ¿no crees?

-Piensa lo que quieras. Esta es mi guerra y se supone que ustedes deben obedecerme, pero se la pasan subestimándome todo el tiempo… Tal vez te independizaste de mí, pero recuerda que he sido yo quien te ha formado como un hombre hecho y derecho. El momento en que decidiste que yo no era mas importante en tu vida fue tu peor error. Y lo sabes.

-¡Eso no es verdad, big fibber!-Las mejillas del americano se hincharon muy rojas como manzanas.

-No soy un mentiroso y lo sabes. Fui yo quien te enseñó tus primeros pasos, te enseñé lo que era la comida deliciosa y las buenas costumbres… Y hora hasta me llamas anglocejudo… Tal vez mis cejas son grandes… Pero aun así tu cordura y dignidad no rebasan su tamaño. Ni juntas…

-Wath?! ¡Claro que no! Solo estas siendo egocéntrico.

-Un egocéntrico no se tomaría la molestia siquiera de hablarte, Alfred. Ahora voy a buscar a Iván, mas le vale que no le haga nada a Amy.

-¿Qué fue eso? Hey, Arthur, no te vayas, espérame… Hey, wait!

Arthur ya no tuvo ganas de seguir discutiendo. Ahora lo iban a conocer.

_**End Flash Back.**_

-Te he dicho que la traigas al cuartel, Iván, no me obligues a dispararte… Aun en presencia de tus hombres…

Iván hizo una mueca de fastidio. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de semejante modo.

-Mis hombres te matarían al momento. Junto a tus soldaditos recatados…

-Buena esa, Iván, soldaditos recatados…-Rio Arthur-Pero ¿Te digo algo? Mis hombres están rodeando a los tuyos, por precaución. Así que haz lo que te digo, y ve mejor tras los soldados alemanes, que parecen no terminar. Y cuídate de Japón, no hay que descartarlo y lo sabes.

Rusia solo le mostró una sonrisa al británico. No valía la pena pelear contra él, por el momento, ya se las pagaría. Ahora levantó a la muchacha y la llevó a una celda, justo al lado de la de su amado. Ludwig escuchó que llevaban a otro prisionero, si se trataba de Italia el iba a… No, no era el italiano, era ella, su frau…

-¡Amy!

Asomó la cara por entre los pequeños barrotes de la ventana de su puerta, pero ella no se volvió a verlo. Y no estaba desmayada ni mucho menos. Iván la llevaba sobre sus fuertes hombros como si se tratara de un costal. Ella solo le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Amy…-Susurró Ludwig, esa mirada lo decía todo.

Ella seguía molesta. Y lo peor de todo, cuando se enojaba, ni la cara más tierna le bajaba su ira. No olvidaba nada, y esa pelea con Alemania aun permanecía en su memoria a pesar de que se había desquitado con el ruso. Ludwig terminó arrodillado contra la puerta. ¿Acaso eso significaba que oficialmente terminaban su relación? Cerró los ojos, mientras poco a poco se sentaba en el frio suelo. Amy era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Se notaba herida, y ¿Eso era sangre lo que la cubría? Debió ser hombre para protegerla, y no dejarla ir. Se echaba la culpa encima y era un peso muy grande, a pesar de ser una nación fuerte.

-Amy… Vergib mir... (Perdóname en alemán... Snif... TT)

CONTINUARA…

Hola. Pues ojala y se hayan entretenido. La verdad me imagine a Ludwig con su carita de perrito regañado, tenia ganas de ir y abrazarlo. Él no tiene la culpa de que Amy mal interprete todo el tiempo lo que quiere decir, pero considero que la mayoría de las chavas así somos, ¿no? Sobre todo las tsunderes. Creo que necesitamos contar cuantas somos así. En otro asunto, Iván no se detuvo por nada, ni por que se trataba de una chica. Y ahora Inglaterra le ordena y lo pone en su lugar. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Sepa la bola, diría Amy.

Saludos a todos, en especial para Yue-Black-in-the-Ai, Shald120, Loreley Kirkland, Chocolat Bunny, The Animanga Girl y Sakura.-Mudou, ustedes son las personas que mas me han apoyado para terminar este fic. El capítulo 10 es enteramente para ustedes. Ay, ¿A poco no irían a abrazar a Ludwig? ¡Lo amo! ¡Y a Arthur!

Saludos ^ ^

Notas: Hetalia es creación del ingenioso Hidekaz-San.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hetalia. **

**Si el amor se pudiera oler, ¿A qué olería tu amor?**

**Capítulo 11.**

**Escenas explicitas, si no te gusta, largaos, por favor, je, je, je… Na, en serio, si no gustan del hentai, cambien de página. **

Inglaterra, luego de sus habituales disgustos, se puso a analizar su situación. Tenía a México a su merced, al igual que al idiot de Alemania. Ahora, Italia y Japón estaban solos, sin dos de los más fieros combatientes de su lado. Se llevaba una mano a la barbilla, mientras ideaba la manera de hacer que el alemán declarara su derrota definitiva ante él. Pero no sería fácil, puesto que el teutón aun a pesar de las adversidades, salía muy bien librado de casi todo. Mientras esas ideas reverberaban en su inglesa cabeza, algo salió a la luz. Obligarlo a rendirse, haciéndole creer que lastimaría a México.

No le agradaba tener como rehén a una lady, pero era lo más conveniente por el momento.

-Eso no me hace mala persona, ¿Cierto? Además, es por una buena causa. Aunque… Estoy pensando que lo mejor sería quedarme con territorio alemán. Si, expandirme, llegar al otro lado del canal de la mancha… Ya nadie se va a burlar de mí por ser una simple isla compartida con Escocia… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

Su risa fue tan estruendosa, que se calló de pronto al notarlo, no debía perder la compostura. Era un caballero.

-Well, primero lo primero. Hablaré con Ludwig, y si no accede a rendirse por las buenas y cederme su territorio, iré con Amy para que le convenza. Y si aun así el muy cretino no se rinde, le tomaré por la fuerza. Soy un país que fue pirata, y puede que utilice mis artimañas para lograr mi cometido. Y conozco la manera de hacer desaparecer una nación para que otra se apodere de su territorio para siempre. La misma técnica que muchos colonizadores han usado, aparte del genocidio… Herir de muerte la capital de dicha nación, y todos sabemos que la capital es nada más y nada menos que el corazón de un país como yo.

Así es, el corazón de un país es su capital, el sitio más importante de una nación, y si Arthur lograba hacerlo, destruiría Alemania y se quedaría con su territorio, logrando expandir su imperio inglés.

-No me agradaría en lo absoluto tener que llegar a esos extremos, pero si Alemania no acepta mis condiciones, tendré que hacerlo. Ahora, Iván debe estar enfrentando a Japón y a Italia con los soldados de México y los alemanes, acompañado de Alfred, Francis y mis hombres. Una vez que los derrote a todos, impondré, como ganador, mis condiciones sobre ellos, aunque no lo quieran. Tanto en política, como en comercio, todo a mi conveniencia.

Caminó hasta la ventana. Afuera se seguían escuchando los rifles de asalto, los cañones y los hombres peleando con filosas espadas hasta la muerte. Tanta sangre derramada y todo por un insulso capricho. Inglaterra no tenía ni idea del caos en vano que había logrado. Pero ya no le importaba. La idea de expandirse lo había cegado.

-Amy, más vale que convenzas a ese jerk de Ludwig que se rinda por las buenas, o él y sus alemanes perecerán terrible e irremediablemente… Y que conste que les estoy dando tregua. Si no la toman, lo lamentarán. Mucho.

Ahora lo que seguía. Ir a la celda de Alemania. El rubio estaba completamente triste. Amy era una mujer muy terca, y a veces sin un poco de consideración. Él había tratado de que comprendiera que lo que le molestaba era verla en peligro, pero parecía no entender. Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué era él quien debía sentirse mal? Todo el tiempo era Ludwig quien se disculpaba, quien tenía que poner la otra mejilla, el que debía ver el modo de contentarla… ¿Acaso él mismo no estaba enojado con ella por esas actitudes?

-¡Ella también no usa la cabeza, y me hace rabiar! ¡Por Dios, soy Alemania! Me he rebajado a su nivel infantil, en lugar de seguir mi camino. No puedo creer que incluso le pidiera matrimonio… Amy, después de todo, no creo que seas la indicada… Todo el tiempo peleando, alejados, de malas…-Ludwig suspira nostálgico ante la idea-No sé que voy a hacer. Te amo, eso no lo puedo cambiar, mi frau…

Mientras conversaba con él mismo, la celda se abrió dejando ver a dos soldados ingleses, quienes le hicieron tenderse de rodillas, con las manos a la espalda y mirando directo a la cara de Arthur. El inglés, sonriente, le miraba con pena y lástima, lo cual infundió en el alemán un odio más puro que el agua. Lo que faltaba, que ese trottel le restregara su triunfo en la cara.

-Ludwig, mírate ahora, en el piso cual sabandija… Podría pisarte, si me da la gana…

-Arthur, tremendo bribón… Me da asco tu presencia tramposa y altanera…

-¡Tsk! Di lo que quieras, alemán… He venido para proponerte un trato. Quiero, tanto como tú o más, que esta guerra termine. Han sido meses de combates que han ido disminuyendo nuestras tropas, al grado de que hemos necesitado de ayuda de otras naciones.

-Admite que haz sido tramposo, y asunto arreglado.

-Claro que no. Yo no he hecho ninguna trampa. Es solo que tú no sabes perder. Pero eso no me sorprende viniendo de uno de tu clase, un salvaje con sangre podrida en las venas.

-¡Grr…!-Era imposible calcular la ira del alemán en dichas circunstancias.

-¿No te interesa saber mi trato?

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, cejudo?

-¿Cejudo? Okay, no me importa… Quiero que me cedas Alemania, todas tus tierras, tus puertos, todo. La gente, todo lo que simbolice tu patética existencia. Y a cambio, no solo te dejaré libre, sino que vas a administrar la nación, y me rendirás cuentas de todo.

-¡¿Quieres, acaso, que sea una de tus colonias, imbécil?! ¡Estás loco!

-What? ¿Me llamas a mi imbécil? Se nota que no estás del todo consciente de tu actual situación… ¡Mírate! Derrotado, hecho prisionero, y yo tengo a tu mujer… Vine, rebajando mi superioridad, para convencerte de algo que beneficiara a ambos, pero eres más terco que Alfred pretendiendo meter 100 canicas en un costal de 50.

-No soy el único terco por aquí, Arthur. Tú te haz empeñado en hacerte ver como la pobre víctima cuando en realidad no hubo ofensa como tal. Y sábete de sobra que no voy a ceder. No vas a poseerme. ¡Primero muerto! (Apuesto mi cabellera que muchas ya le vieron lo yaoi).

-Fine! Si así lo deseas, así será. Luego no te quejes de nada.

-Soy alemán. Un soldado, un guerrero, no me quejo de nada…

Esa actitud de "Todo lo puedo" de Alemania, le daba tanto coraje a Arthur. Pero aun tenía un as bajo la manga. Amy. Ella no iba a permitirle que lastimara a su querido Ludwig. Pero antes de ir con ella, tenía que pensarlo. Como proponerle salvar la vida del alemán. Sin que ella lo tachara de malvado o algo peor con su muy florido idioma mexicano. Y vaya que a la morena le sobraban calificativos despectivos que dedicarle.

En tanto, Alfred, con su corazón conmovido, fue a darle una visita a la morena. Aprovechó un momentáneo cese al fuego para ir a verla. Sabía que tal vez tendría hambre, así que le llevó un par de sus grasosas y poco atractivas hamburguesas. (Con todo, y papitas y refresco, - . -)

-Amy, soy Alfred, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Largo… No quiero ver a nadie, y menos a ti, idiota…

-Pero Amy, Solo deseo saber si te encuentras bien. Sé que Arthur es un tonto, y que a veces comete estupideces, pero no es malo.

-No, es un completo pendejo, como tú lo eres. Por algo deben ser hermanos.

-Amy, mejora esa actitud, o te quedarás sola. Deseo ayudarte. Puedo hablar con Arthur para que te deje ir a casa. Sé que puedo convencerlo. Pídemelo, y salgo corriendo a verlo.

-Hmm… Dicho antes, eres un pendejo. ¿Crees que portándote como un hombre conmigo vas a lograr que me enamore de ti? Estás mal. Yo no voy a fijarme en ti, gringo, no se me olvidará nunca que hayas intentado matar a Ludwig.

-Hice mal, right? Pero ya te lo había confesado. México, me gustas mucho. Pero comprendo que no puedo tenerte para mí si no lo deseas. Piensas que no soy una persona seria que use la cabeza, pero la verdad, es que pienso en todo.

-En todas las hamburguesas que te comes, será…

-No, pienso en la tristeza que debes estar pasando en esta celda. Justo al lado de Ludwig. No puedo hacer que los encierren juntos, pero puedo hacer que Arthur te libere. Es más, pienso dejar a mi hermano solo. Voy a sacar mis tropas de aquí.

-¿Solo por mi, güero?

-Of course.

-No te entiendo. La verdad, nunca te he entendido, pero esta bien. Haz que Arthur me saque de aquí. Pero sabes de sobra que iré a donde están Feliciano y Japón para liberar a Alemania.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues, por que, por que… Te vas a exponer de nuevo, y no quiero que Russia te haga daño, otra vez…

-¿Y eso que te importa, gringo? Tú solo eres el país de las dizque oportunidades, todo el tiempo llamas mojados a mis compatriotas, nos subes los impuestos de exportación, y además, te haz quedado con parte de mi territorio. ¡Eso no te lo voy a perdonar, nunca!

-Bien. Traté de hablar contigo, pero por lo visto nunca vas a cambiar tu opinión respecto a mí. Ten, te dejo esta comida, si te da hambre. Por favor, deja de ser tan terca y piensa un poco en ti misma, y un poco mas en los que te rodean.-Alfred, estaba muy serio, mirando con determinación a la mexicana-Por cierto, lamento que nos hayamos topado en la guerra. Y lo del otro día, sigo recordando esos besos que me diste, por un momento me convencieron de que sentías algo por mi… Tan solo fue un engaño.

-Claro que fue un engaño. Ahora entiendo que no puedo confiar en ningún hombre, ni en él…

-Hablas de Ludwig, ¿Acaso?

-No es tu asunto, gringo.

Alfred se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Amy en su celda. La chica tomó la comida que el americano amablemente le había llevado de buena gana. Estaba muy hambrienta, así que, muy a su pesar, agradeció la insana comida y se la llevó a los labios. Era mejor eso que nada. En tanto, Feliciano acababa de recibir el reporte del encuentro entre Amy y Russia. Luego de leerlo, lo llevó corriendo hasta Kiku, quien tenía preparados varios KA-1 para el combate aéreo, que no se hizo esperar.

-¡Japón, Japón…! ¡Esto es una desgracia, ve~!

-¿Qué pasa, Italia-kun? ¿Por qué tan alterado?

-¡Ve~! ¡Amy y Alemania, han sido capturados por Inglaterra!

-Ah, no puede ser… El inglés no salía a pelear por que estaba planeando esto… No podemos dejarlo así como así.

-Esto es mas de lo que yo esperaba, ya hasta en el cielo los aviones se están disparando… Esto es malo, muy malo…

-Tranquilo, vamos a hacer esto. Necesito que te quedes, Italia-kun, tú debes guiar las tropas.

-¡Ve~! ¡Yo no puedo!

-¡Basta! Habías prometido que serias más participativo. En este momento requiero de tu ayuda, no debes dejarme solo con esto. Alemania-san se enfadaría. Además, debo ir al frente. Ya no puedo estar en el bunker, tú puedes guiar a las tropas desde aquí, iré a enfrentarme a Iván, cara a cara.

-¿Y si te hace daño? Escuché que no tuvo piedad de México, a pesar de ser una donna...

-Russia-san no respeta mujeres, hombres o niños, está mal de la cabeza, es un genocida experto, es capaz de destruir todo a su paso, incluso si se tratase de su propia gente. Debo combatirlo, o dejarlo avanzar. Y es mas que clara mi decisión.

-Vale, me quedo al frente. Haré lo mas que pueda, espero no decepcionarlos como de costumbre. Y por favor, si ves a Alemania, dile que espero se encuentre bien, y Amy... Dile que espero que reciba mis margaritas.

-Hi. Yo mismo se las voy a llevar...-Kiku no dejó de ver como a un niño a Feliciano, de quien tomó las margaritas, luego de ceñir su fiel katana. En años no se había sentido tan entusiasmado por una pelea, tal vez era hora de sacar al samurái que solía dormir tranquilamente en su interior, y poder acabar al ruso.

Ató las margaritas a su cintura junto a su katana, y subiendo a un transporte se dirigió a rescatar a Alemania y a Amy, esperando poder contra Russia, quien no descansaba a pesar de que Amy no fue muy amable con él. Definidamente, pensó Kiku, los rusos están hechos de otra madera.

Con la mente dispuesta, y tranquila, Arthur fue a ver a Amy. AL abrir la celda, uno de sus hombres le acompañó armado con un rifle. Amy, quien acababa de comer lo que el americano le había llevado, se puso de pie, con las manos en la cintura. Su ceño lucia fruncido, arrancando una sonrisa tenue en el rostro de rubio inglés. Éste se le acercó tratando de que el momento no fuera incomodo para ambos, por lo cual, pidió al soldado salir de la celda. Se trataba de una lady, no habría problemas, pensó.

-México, my dear México… Lamento que hayas sido arrastrada a este conflicto de varones. Era lo último que hubiera pensado que Alemania iba a hacer, pedir la ayuda de una mujer.

-No sabes nada, güero, el no me pidió ayuda, yo vine por mi cuenta. De hecho, él ni idea tenía que me iba a meter a ayudarle. Además, ¿Estas portándote machista conmigo? ¿Acaso una mujer no debe entrometerse, cejudo?

-Amy…-Inglaterra recordó que Alemania le había dicho la misma palabra-Se nota que tú y ese salvaje de Alemania son el uno para el otro. Hablan del mismo modo despectivo hacia los demás.

-¿Salvaje? Y te atreves a hablar de ser despectivo. Te contradices solo, Arturo.

-Antes me llamabas de esa manera cuando te enojabas conmigo, aquellos días cuando navegaba los mares y te iba a visitar.

-Si, y un día dejaste de hacerlo. Me sentí abandonada, pero entiendo que con ello me quité un peso de encima.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Amy?

-Me refiero, a que tu compañía era la que me estaba haciendo mal. Gracias por desaparecerte, Arthur.

-No haz cambiado nada, eres esa misma criatura que Antonio colonizó hace tantos años. Te haz vuelto una persona hiriente, y haz tomado las costumbres insulsas de Ludwig. Pero conmigo eso no será más. Te voy a moldear de nuevo, y te convertiré en una señorita decente.

-Señorita ya no soy, decente, siempre. No te necesito.

-¿Ni para salvarle la vida a Ludwig?

-¿A Ludwig?-Amy hizo una pausa-No, no, claro que no. Él se puede salvar solo.

-Oh, my sweet heart… No tienes ni la más mínima idea lo que está pasando. Pretendo quedarme con territorio alemán, y hacer que Ludwig desaparezca, por completo. ¿Sabes, honey, como se hace eso?

-¿De… De… Desaparecer…?

Amy se había quedado de piedra. Había oído historias de grandes civilizaciones que habían desaparecido por siempre de un modo de lo más cruel e inhumano. Su antepasado mayor, la Madre Azteca, era una civilización que murió de un golpe efectivo en el corazón, luego de ver a sus hijos hechos trizas por culpa de aquellos conquistadores españoles. Ella la vio morir, y no se había recuperado de ello. Su corazón era el bello Tenochtitlán, el cual quedó destruido. Pensar que a Ludwig le hiciera lo mismo…

-¡Estás siendo sarcástico! ¡Tú no tienes los pantalones para eso!

-Bien, trata de calmarte con esa idea. Pero recuerda también que de pirata, fui un tipo muy malo, puedo ser muy gentil, lindo y amable, pero también puedo ser despiadado, rencoroso y asesino. Decídete, Amy, convence a Alemania de que se entregue por las buenas, o…-Arthur pasó un dedo por su cuello, mientras un aura oscura marcaba su silueta-Morirá, en tus narices, lady…

-No, tú no puedes matarlo. ¡Es horrible ver desaparecer una civilización, o un país…! Ya vi como murió mi madre, ¡No le hagas lo mismo a Ludwig! ¡Te lo imploro, güerito!

-Take it easy, my beauty, no pienso hacerle nada, a menos que se rinda bajo mis términos. Si deja que yo tome su territorio y trabaja para mi, nada malo le ocurrirá. Si decide proseguir con esa estúpida actitud altanera y salvaje propia de su raza, firmará su sentencia de muerte, con sangre… Teniente, entre y lleve a la señorita a la celda de Ludwig. Vigílelos, y una vez que terminen de charlar, regrese a la dama a su celda. Estaré al pendiente si tratan de huir…

-Si, señor.

Amy estaba justo al frente de la celda de su amado. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber que no se iba a entregar, era un aferrado, como ella le solía decir en ocasiones. Entró, luego de haber tomado un respiro. Se había puesto otras ropas, ya que las que tenía estaban llenas de sangre. No quería que Ludwig la viera así. Al entrar, el germano la miraba con tristeza, influenciado por los sentimientos que había tenido las últimas horas. Ella fue directo a abrazarlo, así que Alemania le correspondió, no era de piedra, después de todo.

-Amy, mi frau… Lo siento mucho… Soy un completo idiota… Nunca debí dejar que te fueras de ese modo… Lamento no sabes explicarme, soy un imbécil…

-No, amor, ya no digas eso. Yo soy la que debe disculparse, nunca te escucho. Lamento tanto si te he ofendido. Sabes de sobra que te adoro, mi güero lindo…

-Amy, me alegra oírte. Necesitaba saber que ese teir de Inglaterra no te hubiera puesto una sola mano encima.

-Que ni se atreva, se los corto, al pendejo…

-Amy, a veces no te das cuenta de tu delicada condición. Se que eres una frau muy fuerte, pero también eres frágil. Ahora que te vi llena de sangre, me he asustado mucho. Por favor. No lo hagas de nuevo.

-Oh, mi Ludwig me quiere mucho… ^ ^ Te preocupas por mi como si fuera una mocosa, te amo.

Ambos terminaron por besarse, olvidando el lugar donde se hallaban.

-Alemania, Arthur me ha dicho lo que desea hacer contigo, y eso es algo repugnante. No aprende, ninguna de sus colonias lo quiere y está empeñado en que pertenezcas a él. Te quiero pedir que por favor, te rindas de manera pacifica…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Amy, de todos, eres la última persona que creí me diría eso! Sabes que no lo voy a hacer, ¡Nunca!

-¡No seas tonto! Vi como mi madre Azteca fue asesinada, ella recibió un flechazo que la mató justo en su corazón… Sabes que el corazón de un país es la capital… Y si es herido, termina desapareciendo… Ludwig, Arthur es capaz de ello y mucho más…

-Amy, toda esta guerra es mi culpa, lo sé, pero no voy a vivir para verme convertido en un caballero inglés. ¡No, señor! Lamento con toda mi alma que hayas vivido de cerca la muerte de tu madre, pero… Yo no puedo permitirme estar bajo el poder de otra nación. Y menos si se trata de Inglaterra. Mejor convéncelo a él que se detenga, no lo hará.

-¡Carajo…! ¿Por qué los hombres son tan… Tan…?-Amy se tiró al piso cual chiquilla, renegando, llorando, sin poder terminar la frase. Alemania solo cerró los ojos, bajando al nivel de su amada. La tomó con ternura con sus brazos, los cuales la rodearon sin dejar distancia entre ellos dos.

-México, perdóname si te hago llorar… Pero me conoces. Por más que lo intente, no puedo ser como lo deseas. Un cobarde que ceda ante la derrota, ese no soy yo. Es algo que viene desde mis antepasados, así he sido entrenado, así me criaron, aunque no recuerdo nada de mi infancia, y no se quienes fueron mis padres. Pero estoy seguro, que murieron peleando, al igual que yo lo haré. Y si, los hombres somos necios.

-Necios e idiotas. No se conmueven ante la mujer que los ama…

-Schön, mi bella Amy, no digas eso...-Puso un par de dedos bajo la barbilla de la morena, haciéndola mirar hacia él-Me lastima que llores por mi, siento que yo te hago daño… Y es lo menos que deseo. Deseo hacerte el amor como nunca, dedicarte cada palabra, cada verso que salga de mis labios, demostrarte cuanto te amo, y que no puedo vivir sin ti. Que tu aroma es lo que llena mis pulmones, alegrando mi vida.

-¿De verdad, Ludwig?

-Prefiero que mis actos hablen por mi, Amy…

Alemania, despojando los tirantes de la blusa de la chica, comenzó a besar su cello, bajando sus labios por esa piel acanelada, le dejó pequeñas marcas en cada uno de sus hombros, mientras sus manos la recostaban el catre de su celda. Amy lanzaba suspiros placenteros ante cada muestra de afecto del alemán, quien no dejaba de acariciarla y besar su piel que lo traía loco. Con los dientes, le fue subiendo la blusa, hasta que la chica decidió quitársela de una vez por todas. Ludwig le fue bajando el pequeño short color caqui, dejando ver esas pantaletas blancas, las cuales ya mostraban una pequeña mancha en medio de las piernas.

-Amy… Eso me provoca mucho…-Le susurraba el teutón a la mexicana, quien ya se sentía bastante excitada.

-Ludwig, no hables… Solo hazlo, cabrón…

Debía ser honesto, le fascinaba oírla decir palabrotas, y en su idioma mexicano, era algo que le encantaba. Le arrebató el bra, mirando sus hermosos pechos, los cuales probó sin reserva, mientras que Amy le dejaba rasguños en la espalda. El calor era demasiado, sentía que se estaba quemando en ese fuego del germano, lo necesitaba, era un complemento para su vida, no, mejor dicho, él era su vida.

Alemania no pudo contenerse más. Ya eran muchos los factores en su contra, el lugar, la mujer bajo su peso, su hermosa piel morena, su exquisito olor a vainilla, estaba semidesnuda ante su mirada. Se desabrochó los pantalones, dejando libre toda su hombría alemán, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la dejó entrar en la intimidad de la chica.

-Amy, no me sueltes… Abrázame siempre, y recuerda que te amo… Ich liebe dich!

-Oh... Ludwig... Te amo... Eres mi todo...

Era prodigioso como un hombre y una mujer, podían llegar a amarse, a pesar de que la lujuria los invadía, sabían que el amor era lo que los llevaba a ese momento, y no ninguna clase de necesidad salvaje o natural. Eran como Adán y Eva ante el fruto prohibido, capaces de quemarse en el mismo infierno a cambio de nunca volver separar sus vidas.

Las embestidas del rubio fueron aumentando de ritmo, al igual que los latidos de ambos corazones, derramando gotas de sudor, bañando sus cuerpos extasiados con la droga que los hacia necesitarse mutuamente.

-L… Ludwig… Si… ¡Ludwig, oh, Ludwig…!

-Amy, mi frau… ¡Amy!

De rato había empezado a llover. Arthur ya había esperado mucho tiempo, asi que se encaminó a la celda de Ludwig, para saber que había pasado, el teniente fuera de la celda, le detuvo con la mirada gacha, y un poco apenado.

-Señor, mejor no entre déjelos terminar…

-What? Todavía no se ponen de acuerdo.

-Emm… Ojala fuera eso, señor. Lo que pasa es que están en pleno amorío…

-Toca a la puerta, diles que dejen de actuar como colegiales, voy a ver que ha pasado, en tanto, manda llamar a otros soldados. Creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda extra.

-Si, señor.

Amy le dedicaba miradas de cariño a Ludwig, quien le tenía firmemente abrazada contra su pecho. Les tocaron a la puerta en advertencia de que ya terminaran sus "asuntos", ante lo cual se vistieron de nuevo. Inglaterra entró después de unos minutos, sin un gramo de buen humor en su rostro. Detestaba que Amy se entretuviera con el alemán.

-Y bien, ¿Qué decides, Alemania? ¿Te sometes, o te mueres?

-Lo siento, pero no. Yo no me voy a sobajar ante ti, o ante cualquier otro intento de hombre. Disculpa Amy, pero no puedo.

-¿Intento de hombre?-Inglaterra, frunciendo sus cejas, casi quería vomitarle encima-¡Esto no lo tolero! ¡Eres un completo jerk!

-¡Ludwig, no lo hagas! ¡Te amo!

-Amy, no voy a entregar mi territorio, eso jamás…

-Ah, entonces, deseas morir… Concedido. Guardias, escolten al alemán al sitio de ejecución, los demás, lleven lo necesario, preparen hombres armados, hoy Inglaterra va a ser un país mas extenso. En cuanto a Amy, déjenla aquí encerrada, y vigílenla bien. Que se quede en el lugar donde se ha despedido de su "Amado alemán"

-¡Inglaterra, él no sabe lo que dice!-Amy fue detenida por varios hombres, quienes apenas podían con ella-¡Déjalo, te lo suplico!

Los guardias se llevaron a Alemania al sitio trazado en la mente de Inglaterra. Los aviones caza de Estados Unidos combatían en el aire contra los KA-1 de Japón. En un poste de no más de un metro de alto, en medio de un atrio cubierto de lodo, ataron las manos de Ludwig, mientras permanecía arrodillado, de frente los soldados de Inglaterra.

Arthur miraba como Amy suplicaba por Alemania. Ella, quien en el pasado había amado, ahora lloraba por otro. Otro que no era él. Pero no podía detenerse. La amaba en secreto, y así debía ser. Amy nunca le correspondería jamás. Y menos con lo que ya había hecho.

-Arthur… Si lo deseas, puedo hacer lo que pidas, seré tu esclava, tu fiel sirvienta, lo que pidas… Pero… Por favor, no lo mates… No hay necesidad de ello. Si Ludwig muere, yo… Yo…

-No llores, Amy… Lo haces en vano, y ningún hombre lo merece. Admiro tu entrega y amor incondicional para ese idiot, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Él debió rendirse y no lo hizo, se ha suicidado. Lo siento.

-¡Cállate! No sé como pude creer alguna vez que tú eras bueno… Que tu corazón no estaba podrido como me lo habían dicho… No eres mas que carroña… Eres basura… Lo peor de Europa y del mundo… ¡Te odio, Arthur!

Esa frase, llena de rencor le caló hondamente al anglosajón. Nunca pensó en el daño que le estaba provocando a la mexicana, quien era culpable de amar a otro. Pero sin perder su pose orgullosa, la mira con pena, aunque por dentro deseaba su perdón.

-Fine… Nunca te dije que fuera alguien bueno… Y no te he ocultado lo que soy. Ahora, límpiate los ojos, lady, por que quiero que veas, el renacer de una Nueva Inglaterra, donde antes quedaban las cenizas de la extinta Alemania. Le voy a hacer un favor tan grande al mundo, que no les bastará la vida para agradecérmelo… Good bye.

-¡Bastardo inglés!

Amy fue encerrada y vigilada para evitar su huida. En tanto, Arthur caminaba con la mirada fija en su actual blanco, su rival a muerte, Ludwig. Uno de sus soldados le dio su fiel rifle brownbess, el cual estaba cargado con una sola bala, no necesitaba mas. El cabello húmedo caía sobre la frente del alemán, quien sintió su hora llegada al ver a Inglaterra de pie frente suyo. El fin de una civilización antigua, el final de la Grande y Hermosa Alemania, Germania estaría muy humillado si lo viera, al igual que Prusia.

-Es tiempo, Ludwig… Toda hora llega en cualquier momento, y la tuya se ha marcado. Cuanto lo siento, pero no lo lamento ni un poco…

-Englisch Aas... Ich hasse dich ...

-Yo también te odio, ahora, a lo nuestro...

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, empapando los campos de guerra llena de sangre de muchas naciones. Ahora, Amy solo suplicaba por un milagro, ignorando que un terrible enfrentamiento se avecinaba a pasos agigantados.

-Por favor, morenita del Tepeyac... Que no muera... Lo amo...

CONTINUARA...

Uff... Me he tardado escribiendo, pero ya lo acabé, si lo terminaste de leer te felicito, no debió ser fácil, je, je. Pues este es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes, además que ya les debía un capi más extenso. Espero se lo pasen genial en estas fechas, yo hare lo mío. Pues ahora, un enfrentamiento Ruso-Japonés se avecina, ¿Quién ganara? No lo se, hasta la otra que nos leamos, en tanto disfruten de las fiestas, como yo, y además feliz de que no se ha acabado el mundo, y no es que yo lo creyera, pero había cada gente asustada, hasta mi hermanito, todo asustado por que no iba a llegar al 23 de diciembre, el día de su cumple, pobrecito… Bueno, Merry Christmas, Feliz, Navidad, o lo que sea.

See ya!

**NOTAS: **Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-San.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler, ¿A qué olería tu amor?**

**Capítulo 12.**

**Nunca recomiendo alguna canción para mis fics, pero en este capítulo recomiendo oír This war is ours de Escape The Fate para el combate entre Japón y Rusia., me inspiró mucho. Enjoy ^ ^**

La lluvia seguía su constante fluidez por los campos de la guerra, bañando de su presencia a todo aquel ser que estaba en ese sitio. Japón, el país que en el pasado ya había tenido combates de lo más sanguinarios ahora tenía una prueba de fuego. Librar su batalla contra el poderoso y helado Rusia. Iván, un verdadero témpano de hielo, masacraba hombres a diestra y siniestra, perforando los cuerpos de los desafortunados con su muy afilada e inmisericorde pica asesina.

Se las ingenió muy hábilmente para conseguir otra tubería, ya que la que poseía antes fue destruida por Amy-México al estrellarla contra su cabeza. En tanto, algo llamó su atención. Alguien estaba parado detrás de él, sonrió de lado, casi adivinando de quien se trataba.

-Rusia-san… Aquí estoy y esta vez, no le dejaré ganar….

-Japón, qué alegría verte…-Iván se dio la media vuelta, mostrando el rostro bañado en sangre ajena.

-Ah, usted es… Es un ser horrible, desconsiderado… Un asesino.

-Bueno, cada quien hace lo que desea. A mí me gusta ver lo que conforma a las personas, en especial ver como es su interior. Pero lo más interesante es tocar con mis manos sus órganos, palpar su sangre, poder saborearla con un poco de vodka… ¿Sabes cómo es tu interior?

-No necesito abrir a una persona para saberlo.

-Yo tampoco, pero me gusta. Es muy agradable.

Japón sintió una especie de nauseas que poco a poco iban subiendo por su garganta. Pero se contuvo. No era un muchacho para que eso le ganara. Era más serio al respecto.

-Bien, así que Japón quiere detener a Rusia, me pregunto, ¿Cómo lo va a hacer?

-Con esta katana, y el espíritu combatiente de todo japonés…

-Ya pelee contra Amy, ella es poderosa, me dolieron mucho sus golpes, creí que iba a matarme… Pero ella resultó perdiendo, ¿De verdad deseas retarme a pesar de ser un inútil debilucho?

-Casi nada me ha hecho perder la paciencia, Rusia-san… Pero hoy, ¡Hoy usted va a ser derrotado por mí!

Japón desenvainó la filo katana, apuntando el filo inmisericorde al cuello del ruso. Iván, sin perder su postura sanguinaria, le mostró su pica y la tubería con ambas manos, extendidas a los lados en emulación del dulce abrazo de la muerte. Kiku corrió en su contra, acortando a cada paso los 10 metros que separaban a ambos hombres. Las primeras estocadas chocaban contra la tubería, ante cada movimiento, Iván trataba con la otra mano, enterrar su pica en el cuerpo del nipón.

Kiku se agachó un instante, logrando esquivar la tubería que casi le da en la cara. Lanzó su poderosa katana contra los pies de Iván, quien saltó cual largo es logrando evitar una desgracia. Las estocadas no cesaban algunas lograban herir la piel del ruso, y éste en ocasiones lograba golpear al japonés con su tubería.

-Wow, no eres tan inútil después de todo, Rusia está feliz, al fin tengo a alguien que de pelea…

-Hi…-Kiku se limpió un ligero rastro de sudor-Pero eso no es todo…

-¿Hmm…?

Sin perder más tiempo en palabras innecesarias, Kiku regresó al ataque. Debía deshacerse de la pica. Ese instrumento era el más peligroso en ese momento, así que separándose un poco, se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un par de cuchillas no mayores a 10 cm de longitud, de doble filo. Con ellas iba a lastimar la mano del ruso que sostenía la pica y si trataba de tomarla él iba a atacarle.

Iván, ignorando la estrategia del japonés, corrió hacia éste de manera impetuosa. En eso, Kiku lanzó las cuchillas las cuales se clavaron en la mano derecha de Iván, de lado a lado. Soltó un alarido de dolor, mirando su mano ensangrentada. Kiku se abalanzó hacia la pica, arrojándola lejos de una patada. Ahora su katana tocaba el cuello de Iván.

-Es mejor que se declare derrotado, Rusia-san… No hagamos esto mas largo…

-Da… Te haz olvidado quien soy…

Rusia se quitó la katana del cuello con la mano izquierda, la cual tenía la tubería, logrando rasgar un poco su piel, la cual sangraba como su mano.. Comenzó a recitar su terrible kolkolkolkolko…. Japón ya conocía ese cántico de terror, el cual anunciaba la muerte cercana.

-"Pero, parece un animal salvaje, insensible… ¿Qué no se da cuenta que está sangrando?"

Iván estaba enojado. Ahora ya estaba de lo más furioso, aunque su sonrisa dijera lo contrario. Su maldita aura purpurea lo cubrió de nuevo, como otras veces.

-Japón… Ponte a rezar…

-¿De qué habla, Rusia-san?

-Te vas a morir… Ahora…

Tomó a Kiku por el cuello, arrojándolo al piso de un solo movimiento. Cogió la katana de las manos del japonés, quien trataba de evitar que se la arrebatara. La sangre del ruso manchaba el cuello de Japón, en tanto, la lluvia se convertía en una tormenta. El agarre del cuello se volvía más fuerte, logrando empezar a asfixiar al japonés. La punta de la katana se internaba en el vientre de Kiku, poco a poco hasta que logró perforar la piel y entrar más fácilmente hasta sus órganos.

Kiku no pudo reprimir un grito, a la vez que un choro de sangre salía de sus labios. Iván sonreía, mirando los ojos agónicos y de dolor de Japón.

-Pobre imbécil… Nunca debiste retar a Rusia, incluso Amy dio mas pelea… Pero no debí ilusionarme con el juguete favorito de China…

-¿Ju… Ju… Jugue… te…?

-Si, ni siquiera le haz quitado Taiwán, eso te convierte en un pobre idiota, pretendes demostrar que eres capaz, cuando la verdad, no eres mas que un patético intento de cría china…

Japón ya estaba bastante molesto por esas palabras. Así que con el orgullo que le quedaba, logró poner un pie sobre el estomago de Iván y lo impulsó sobre su cuerpo para que este cayera de espaldas al piso. Sacó la katana de su cuerpo, y con ella se apoyó para lograr levantarse.

-Yo… Yo no soy como él… Yo no soy China… O parte de este… ¡Yo soy un guerrero japonés!

Rusia no tardó nada en levantarse. Él no era precisamente alguien que gustara de insultar, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Le agradaba ver la expresión de ofendido en la cara de Kiku. No tenia precio.

-¿No? Pero si sus rostros lucen iguales… Viven muy cerca, y nadie comprende sus idiomas… Pregunta: ¿Qué no te basaste en el kanji de China para crear tu lengua?

-Eso… No tiene nada… Que ver… Oni (Demonio)

-Tienes razón, soy un verdadero demonio, debes tener cuidado conmigo… Por cierto, ¿Cuándo viene mamá China para arrullarte?

Eso ya no lo toleró. Japón aventó su katana a un lado. Levantó una roca del suelo, pero al desprenderla de la tierra, sacó un gran pedazo que parecía una montaña pequeña, con todo su coraje acumulado, la estrelló en la cabeza de Iván, quien cayó inconsciente.

-Achike, Rusia-san… (Jódete)

Luego de decir esas palabras, Japón se desplomó en plena tierra enlodada, La guerra ya había terminado para el.

En tanto, Alemania, determinado a no vivir como cobarde, esperaba, expectante, lo que Inglaterra haría. El inglés sostenía esa pistola con su mano derecha, solo tenia una bala. Ya le había dado la oportunidad de rendirse, pero parecía no ceder. Una parte de sí, no deseaba matarle, pero por otro lado, la sola idea de expandir su imperio no era mala.

-Ludwig… Te doy unos segundos para que lo medites… Aun puedes salvar tu vida. Al menos piénsalo por aquellos que vas a dejar…

-Basura inglesa… No te mofes de mi, si vas a matarme, ¡Hazlo de una vez! ¡No necesito tu lástima!

-Stupid!-Arthur no pudo evitar darle una fuerte patada en el vientre-¡Lo hacia por humanidad, pero veo que deseas la muerte…! No podía esperar más de ti… Claro, no eres más que un idiot, un jerk, bastard… Ahora, solo te va a quedar el consuelo de que con tu muerte, Amy será mía…

-¡Grr…! ¡No! Ella no te ama, ni lo hará… Niemals! (¡Nunca!)

-Eso ya lo veremos, y para que lo sepas, me uniré a ella, sobre tu tumba. Va a ser mi mujer. Y tú solo un mal recuerdo.

El cañón del arma apuntaba directo al corazón de Alemania, quien no dejaba de ver a los ojos verdes de Inglaterra. Arthur se sentía algo incomodo con ese cruce de miradas, y lanzó un bufido de enfado. El decidido Alemania, a punto de morir, de extinguirse como flamas en la lluvia… Justo como la que los estaba mojando en ese momento. Dejar a su frau en manos de ese mal nacido inglés… Por un momento estuvo tentado a pedir misericordia, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Italia estaba como loco dando vueltas por todos lados. Sin Japón o Alemania, era como un eje desviado, no sabía como debía girar su mundo. Los soldados esperaban sus órdenes, pero el muchacho era muy inútil. Estaba consciente de que era el único que podía comandar las tropas, así que se sentó en su escritorio, mientras el coronel de Japón y el coronel de México esperaban frente suyo las indicaciones.

-Ve~ Esto es mas complicado de lo que parece… Ya se, voy a fingir que soy Alemania. Tal vez con ello logre pensar como él, y pueda dar las indicaciones que están esperando.

-Pero, señor…-El coronel mexicano, llamado Ortiz, le interrumpió-No estoy seguro de que eso funcione…

-Oh, tal vez tengas razón, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo, a ver… ¿Cómo lo haría Alemania? ¡Ah, son unos idiotas, corran mas a prisa! ¿Dónde dejaron mis revistas? ¡Quiero mis patatas ahora! Ay, no, no funciona…

-Señor Italia, ¿Por qué no prueba siendo usted mismo? –Sugirió el coronel japonés, de nombre Takada-No ceo que el comandante Alemania se moleste.

-Bueno, quizás si nosotros…

De rato, la puerta se abrió de manera impetuosa. Era nada más y nada menos que Canadá. Llevaba a un pequeño niño de cabellos claros y traje de marinerito puesto. El país norteamericano, arrastraba al pequeño mocoso con una mano, y con la otra agarraba a su oso polar. Italia, quien fuera interrumpido por el canadiense, se le quedó mirando, con extraña expresión en su rostro.

-¡Suéltame, abusivo, te vas a arrepentir de esto!

El niño, Sealand, tiraba de patadas a todos lados al igual que manotazos, pero Mathew no lo soltaba. De hecho, el canadiense lucia enojado, con el ceño fruncido.

-No te voy a soltar, ya verás cuando Inglaterra se de cuenta… ¡Te va a encerrar en el armario!

-¡No, no le digas! ¡Por favor, no seas aprovechado, solo fue un juego!

-Ve…~ No entiendo nada…

-Eh, hola Italia, lo que pasa es que Sealand tiene algo que decirte…

-¡Canadá, no me obligues!

-¿Qué se supone que deben decirme, Matt? No comprendo…

-Anda ya, Peter, dile a Italia lo que me dijiste hace rato, es muy importante que lo hagas.

-No… Por favor, Arthur se va a molestar mucho, y no quiero que se enoje, ¡Me dan pavor sus cejotas fruncidas cuando se enoja!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…! ¡Cejotas fruncidas!-Reía Feliciano, olvidando la gravedad del momento.

-Italia, es importante que escuches a Sealand. De esto depende que la guerra pare.

-¿Qué la guerra pare?-Una fuerte interrogante nació en la cabeza del italiano.

-Si, ahora, Sealand, comienza a hablar.

-¡No, Canadá, no quiero!

En tanto, Amy estaba hecha un mar de llanto en su celda, ignorando los hechos anteriores. So corazón guerrero estaba destrozado, sin poder salir y poder hacer algo. De solo pensar que Inglaterra de verdad fuera tan malvado como para dañar a Alemania, le daba una desesperación que no se comparaba con nada. Deseaba poder detener ese conflicto y poder arreglar las cosas. Pero una fuerte depresión se apoderó de ella.

-Arthur, no puedes matarlo… No debes, yo lo amo…

Por una pequeña ventana de la celda, alguien arrojó un paquete del tamaño de una caja de cerrillos de madera. La mexicana la agarró, completamente intrigada. Al abrir la caja, vio una llave de hierro y una carta doblada en varias partes.

"Amy, esta llave va a abrir tu celda. Yo me voy de aquí antes de que Arthur se entere, no quiero oírlo enfadado, otra vez. Como vez, esta es mi oferta de paz contigo, espero que la tomes. Yo no gano nada aquí, no siquiera tu perdón. Lamento que esto te esté afectando, yo se que tengo culpa en todo este conflicto. Well, necesito que te vayas, ya no te involucres. Pero eres libre de hacer lo que creas conveniente. Inglaterra se ha vuelto loco, y he ordenado a mis hombres marcharse al amanecer, esta guerra no es nuestra. Iván se ha enfrentado a Japón, ya no se que mas pasó, solo se que no ha sido nada bueno. En fin, me voy. See you later. Alfred F. Jones.

PD: Deshazte de esta carta, me va a traer problemas.

CONTINUARA…

Hola, pues esta carta puede que sea algo significativo, y ahora las apuestas: ¿Qué diablos fue lo que hizo el demonio de Sealand? ¿Dirá algo que detenga la guerra, según Canadá? De último quise meter a estos dos personajes, fue una idea que me vino en un sueño. Y bueno, esto es un previo al final, dicen que el trece es de mala suerte, pero el final será en ese capítulo, el trece es el buen fin, je, je, je, je… El buen fin. Y otra cosilla, ¿Matarán a Lud?

See ya.

NOTAS: Hetalia es invención de Hidekaz-San.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hetalia.**

**Si el amor se pudiera oler, ¿A que olería tu amor?**

**Capítulo 13 y final.**

Bueno, pues todo lo bueno debe tener un final, y el de este fic debía llegar tarde que temprano. Pues si les confieso que me pone un poco triste, pero pasé dos semanas pensando como darle matarile, así le decimos en México a los finales, o a la muerte. Muchas quieren que muera Ludwig, otras quieren que viva. Lean este capítulo para averiguar como acaba.

**1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 78901234567890**

-¡Basta, Canadá! ¡Yo no voy a decirles nada!

El pequeño mocoso seguía sin querer confesar su diablura. Así que Canadá, olvidando su paciencia bajó la cabeza algo apenado. Italia le miraba desconcertado, mientras que Sealand trataba de huir.

-Ay, Italia… Es que todo esto de la guerra fue un asunto provocado por un absurdo completo… Y temo que Peter tiene parte de la culpa…

-Ve~ Pero no me haz dicho qué fue lo que hizo para que vengas a decirme semejante cosa, yo estoy enterado de que la guerra se inició por que Alemania e Inglaterra estaban jugando al póker luego de sus respectivas a puestas, y luego, Alemania descubrió que Inglaterra tenia cartas de mas en la baraja y por ende había ganado…

-Pues si, eso me a dicho Arthur, pero dice que él no hace trampa y que Ludwig lo había ofendido mucho, que por eso invadió sus puertos, y avanzó hasta llegar a Saarbrucken, apoyado por Estados Unidos, Francia y Rusia. Pero toda esa cuestión del mal entendido de las cartas se hubiera evitado si…

-¡Cállate, Matt! ¡No se te ocurra decirlo!-Sealand escaló por la espalda de Matt, agarrado de sus cabellos, haciendo que el rubio de ojos violetas soltara a su oso.

-¡Ah, Peter, bájate, pesas mucho y me estás lastimando, ah! –Matt se puso de pie, corriendo por toda la oficina con el niño a cuestas.

-Oigan, no entiendo nada…-Feliciano los miraba, sin explicación alguna.

Matt, quien no le agradaba golpear a ningún infante, se vio en la penosa necesidad de estrellarse una y otra vez contra la pared para que con ello Sealand se soltara de él, pero era como una piraña humana, ya que el mocoso le empezó a morder una oreja, y gruñendo algo como "¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada!", en tanto, Canadá era rebasado por el niño.

-¡Sealand, por favor, ya suéltame, me vas a arrancar la oreja!

-¡Bien, pero con la condición de que no le digas nada!

-¡Okay, okay, okay! ¡No le voy a decir a Feliciano que estabas jugando con las barajas de Arthur y estas se mezclaron y por eso ya no pudiste devolverlas a sus correspondientes cajas, y por eso Alemania creyó que Inglaterra tenia cartas demás en el juego y…!

-¡Canadá, acabas de arruinarlo todo! ¡Ahora no te voy a soltar!

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no Sealand, duele, duele, duele…!

Así como le leen, Sealand había estado jugando con las barajas de Arthur en su estudio a armar castillos de naipes, unos momentos antes de que éste llegara con Alemania a echarse la partida con su previa apuesta. Al escuchar ruidos, el pequeño se espantó mucho, ya que Arthur lo había amenazado con encerrarlo en un armario por varias horas si lo descubría de nuevo tocando sus cosas sin permiso, ante lo cual se levantó asustado y guardó las barajas sin ton ni son en las cajas. Por eso, Alemania tachó de tramposo al inglés al ver cinco reinas en la mesa en lugar de cuatro.

-Ve~ Ahora todo cuadra… Pero, ¡Alemania no lo sabia! ¡Hay que ir a decírselo!

-¡Auch! ¡Sealand, ya suéltame, duele mucho!

-¡Eso es para que se te quite lo hablador! ¡No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado!

-Sealand, suéltalo, mejor vayamos a resolver este problema.-Italia miraba al niño con el cejo fruncido.

-No, no quiero y no lo voy a hacer.

-Creí que deseabas ser un país, pero con esa actitud creo que Inglaterra tiene razón al decir que no lo mereces.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que deseo ser un país…

-Pues debes demostrarlo haciéndote responsable de tus actos. Ahora baja de la espalda de Matt y vayamos a ver a Inglaterra, pero antes…-Feliciano abrió un cajón y sacó tres banderas blancas-Con estas no van a intentar dispararnos, ve~

-¿Dispararnos?-Interrogó Sealand, abrazando el brazo de Matt, mientras temblaba.

-Claro, esto es la guerra, pero al ver una bandera blanca, deben dejar de disparar. Es la costumbre.

-Well, Italia, espero que Inglaterra no nos dispare cuando nos vea.-Canadá asió más su agarre del oso, tomando una bandera blanca-Vamos, Sealand, hay que terminar con esto.

-Esta bien, pero si Inglaterra me castiga, va a ser por tu culpa.

Los tres, acompañados por el coronel mexicano y el coronel japonés, se subieron a un jeep y se dirigieron a la frontera con la esperanza de poder hablar con Inglaterra y sus aliados, para de una vez, ponerle fin a tan agobiante situación. En tanto, Amy había escapado de su celda, luego noqueó a tres soldados ingleses que trataron de detenerla. Corrió por el campo hasta llegar al atrio donde estaban Inglaterra y Alemania.

La morena sentía su corazón acelerarse como la velocidad de un avión, mientras que las ideas de muerte reverberaban en su cabeza. La lluvia la empapaba, y se camuflaban las lágrimas de dolor que sus ojos soltaban ante tal pensar. Al verla, los soldados trataron de detenerla, pero Inglaterra había dado la orden específica de no lastimarla, así que no podían dispararle. Amy los golpeaba, y se los quitaba de encima, en tanto, un disparo se escuchó y el cielo pareció romperse en miles de pedazos.

-¡No, no, no puede ser…! ¡Ludwig!

La mexicana corrió más aprisa, hasta que vio a Arthur tendido de rodillas, una mano cubría la mitad de su rostro, y la otra sostenía el arma apuntando al suelo. Amy llegó hasta Arthur, tomándolo por el cuello de su casaca.

-¡Hijo de perra! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!

-Amy… Qué lenguaje tan vulgar… No es propio de una señorita…-Arthur no levantaba la mirada.

-¡No me vengas con estupideces! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Amy, yo no le hice nada… Siquiera voltea a verlo…

-¿Qué?

Amy se giró a ver a su amado. Ludwig estaba como si nada, con cara de sorpresa. Arthur había realizado un disparo, pero al suelo. Ni él mismo se explicaba por qué, si tenía la oportunidad no lo había herido.

-¡Ludwig!-Amy corrió a abrazar a su alemán, mientras lo besaba, provocando los celos del inglés. Arthur se levantó del suelo, desviando la mirada para no arrepentirse de su acto de, ¿Bondad? O era tal vez ¿Cobardía? O simplemente era ¿Caballerosidad? El terminó posible para ese dilema aun estaba siendo buscado en su memoria, cuando Amy se levantó y le pidió que destara al teutón.

-Amy, como puedes ver, yo no pude matarlo… No pude no por él, sino por ti… My dear Lady…

-Pero… ¿Por qué por mí? Te veías muy decidido a querer quedarte con territorio alemán, ahora no te comprendo…

-Si…-Intervino Ludwig-Dijiste que eso era lo que yo merecía, morir y desaparecer… Ahora te vienes a hacer el caballero delante de Amy… Verdammt... (Maldito)

-¡Ludwig, cállate! Quiero que te expliques, Arthur, y lo hagas ahora…

-Well… Lo que sucede es que, pensé en los últimos instantes el dolor que pasarías si este jerk se muere… Aunque lograra quedarme contigo, tú me odiarías eternamente por ello… Y eso para mí es como una daga en el pecho, no puedo vivir pensando en que soy el ser que más detestas en la faz de la tierra… Así que decidí que no le mataría, pero tampoco le voy a dejar libre…

-De modo que piensas en lo mucho que te odiaría si le tocaras un solo cabello a mi hombre… Arthur, eres el colmo… Tu estúpida guerra ha matado a más gente de lo que se puede creer, y me sales con tremenda babosada…

-No puedo vivir sabiendo que me detestas…

-Eres un imbécil.-Amy, sonriendo al británico, le soltó una fuerte bofetada, marcando los cinco dedos en su mejilla, la cual se quedó roja.- ¡¿Crees que esa estúpida excusa va a revivir a los que han muerto por esta maldita guerra?!

-No, sé que no… Pero tampoco puedo decir que me retracto de eso. La guerra era inevitable.

-¿Inevitable? Mira, pendejo, no me hagas darte otro golpe por que me vas a conocer… Se supone que ambos son gente pensante, son naciones, por el amor de Dios… Y yo de idiota que le he seguido la corriente a los dos… En especial a ti, Lud, no te hagas el occiso…

-¡No estoy disculpándome de nada! ¡Pero no iba a permitir que este intento de hombre me invadiera como a una ramera!

-¡Ludwig!-Amy se sonrojó ante lo dicho-No tienes derecho a expresarte de esa manera. Comprendo que debieras defenderte, pero la mera verdad, las apuestas con dinero o bienes no son de hombres.

-¿Eso crees Ludwig?!Pues a pesar de que fueras la última ramera del mundo, yo no te invadiría!-Gritó Arthur ofendido-¡Eres de lo mas desagradable!

-¡Cállense los dos! ¡Están viendo y no ven! ¡Esta guerra es por culpa de los dos! Arthur, desata a Ludwig, y Ludwig, no digas nada más… Necesitamos hablar en paz.

-No, Amy, aquí soy yo quien manda. Lamento si no te vas a tu casa y olvidas el asunto, pero a pesar de que no lo mate, me voy a quedar con su casa y me va a obedecer como el perdedor que es.

-Arturo, no me hagas enojar más…

En eso, a lo lejos, Feliciano gritaba como loco, tratando de que lo dejaran pasar junto a Canadá y a Sealand, quienes pasaron al bunker de Inglaterra como si nada.

-Soldado, ¿Qué sucede?-Interrogó el británico, al oír el alboroto.

-Es Italia, trata de entrar pero…

-¿Cómo que quiere entrar?

-Si, vino acompañado del señor Canadá y con el niño Sealand…

-Oh, fuck… Eso solo significa problemas…

-Todos dicen que es necesario hablar con usted, que es una cuestión de vida o muerte… Puede detenerse la guerra con eso…

-¿Parar la guerra? Hmm… Viniendo de Italia no me sorprende, seguro que trata de salvar a Alemania… Hazle pasar, pero que no deje de ser vigilado.

-Okay, sir…

Ante la orden dada, Italia, Canadá y Sealand se dirigieron hasta Inglaterra, temblando de miedo. Alemania permanecía atado y de rodillas, mientras Amy miraba a Italia, con su acostumbrada bandera blanca.

-Italia, ¿Dónde está Kiku?-Amy recordó que el japonés estaba peleando contra Rusia.

-¡Amy! Creí que Kiku estaba aquí, no le he visto…

-Fine, como sea, ¿Qué es lo que los tres mayores miedosos del mundo quieren? Te recuerdo Italia, que eres mi enemigo, y si me haces enojar yo…

-¡Veeeee~! Yo no vengo a hacer enojar a Inglaterra!

-¿No?

-No, hermano, lo que pasa es que le dije a Italia lo que descubrí que pasó meses atrás, antes de que hicieras la guerra contra Alemania.

-Canadá, ¿Qué es lo que dices?-El británico estaba intrigado.-¡Explícate!

-Lo que pasa es que…

Luego de que Sealand se volviera a negar a habar, Canadá le explicó a Inglaterra, México y a Alemania lo que había sucedido en realidad con las cartas. Al oír la versión, a Inglaterra se le puso la cara roja de pena. Cerró los ojos fastidiado, y sabiendo que todo ese alboroto de la guerra había sido propiciado por un niño. Al terminar la explicación, Canadá tomó a Sealand de la mano, esperando con esto que nadie, en especial Arthur, trataran de lastimarlo.

-Y eso es lo que sucedió… Si no vine antes fue por que apenas hoy por la mañana descubrí a Peter en tu estudio.

-¡Sealand… Te daré el castigo de 1000 vidas, niñito tonto!-Inglaterra iba justo a darle un buen par de nalgadas al pequeño cuando Amy le tomó de la mano.

-Primero date de golpes tú mismo por idiota… Sealand es un mocoso, pero ustedes son peor… Caer en un conflicto provocado por un juego de niños… Ambos me dan vergüenza…

-Amy, se nota que Inglaterra no sabe para nada educar a los niños. Y de haber admitido que tenia una mala baraja, nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto. Tantos muertos por nada… Casi seis meses de guerra y perdidas por culpa de un…

-¡De un par de imbéciles!-Interrumpió Amy a Ludwig-Ahora los dos me van a escuchar…

-No, Amy, espera… Podemos solucionar esto de otro modo…-Inglaterra retrocedía asustado.

-Amy, cielito, baja a Moctezuma… Por favor, linda…-Ludwig, recién desatado por Italia, se alejaba de la morena, igual de asustado que el inglés.

Y empezó una feria de gritos, golpes y suplicas al por mayor. Amy les dio una lección a ambos hombres, quienes terminaron con los cuerpos lastimados y el orgullo hecho trizas. Una vez satisfecha su necesidad imperiosa de darles a entender su molestia, Amy procedió a curarlos, mientras Italia, Canadá y Sealand se quedaban horrorizados, al igual que los soldados que no daban crédito a que una mujer fuera tan violenta.

-Y ahora, solo espero que se pidan disculpas de manera mutua y cada quien recoja sus tropas y se marche a su respectivo hogar… Y tú Sealand, debiste decir lo que habías hecho, un niño debe obedecer a sus mayores, solo espero que Inglaterra haya aprendido algo, al igual que Alemania.

-Seguro aprendieron a que no deben enamorarse de una como tú, eres muy mala… Más que Arthur pretendiendo que coma su roast beef…

-¡Ay! ¿Qué dijiste, pequeño demonio…? ¡Nada más deja que me cure y te va a ir mal…!-Se quejó Inglaterra.

-Coincido con el niño, tu comida es horrible…-Sentenció Ludwig con una mueca de desprecio.

-¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Alemana!

-¡Estás ardido por que tu propio mocoso te ha hecho ver como a un idiota, inglesita!

-¡Cállense, o me los vuelvo a surtir, masoquistas!-Amy se metió en medio de los dos, con los ojos bien abiertos y con Moctezuma en las manos-Ahora, Ludwig… Quiero que ambos saquen a sus gentes de aquí, incluyendo a los aliados de ambos. Necesito hablar contigo en privado, grandote... Espero que no objetes eso, Inglaterra…

-No, Amy, haz lo que quieras. Voy a mandar que limpien la frontera de soldados… Pero, ¿Dónde está ese idiot de América?

-Ah, Alfred me dio la llave y se largó diciendo que estabas loco y que esta no era su guerra.

-¡¿Eso dijo el muy ingrato?!

-Opps… Creo que se supone no debías saberlo hasta el amanecer, cuando ya se hubiera ido.

-Muy bien…-Inglaterra sonreía de modo tétrico, entre cerrando lo ojos-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender… Sealand, Canadá, vengan conmigo… Vamos a visitar a Alfred, espero que lo aprovechen, por que es la última vez que lo ven sano…

-Good bye, Feliciano, nos vemos luego.

-Addio, Canada.

Mientras todo el mundo se iba dispersando, Amy se quedó a solas con Alemania. El rubio estaba algo anonadado, completamente ofendido de su propia actitud. No se animaba a verla a los ojos... Se sentía como un completo estúpido, y no tenía el valor de admitirlo a viva voz... Amy, en cambio, le miraba molesta. Pero debía aceptar que ella tenia cierto grado de culpa, pues en lugar de haber investigado lo que a Canadá no le tomó mucho averiguar, ella se dejó llevar por el amor que sentía por el germano...

-Alemania, yo solo quiero decirte que...

-No digas nada, frau, sé que vas a romper conmigo...

-¿Eh..? No, no, claro, que...

-Basta. No necesitas engañarme. Sé que todas estas cosas nos han dejado en una especie de encrucijada terrible, por un lado, sientes la necesidad de corregirme, a pesar que me amas, pero por otro lado, si seguimos juntos, no sé a donde vayamos a parar…

-Lud…

-Amy, no te sientas mal… Si deseas dejarme, te comprendo, no es nada del otro mundo…

-La verdad es que, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo… No creas con ello que he dejado de amarte, pero si seguimos juntos, seremos capaces de actuar como salvajes cada vez que tengamos un problema con cualquier otra nación y no se trata de eso. Nuestro comportamiento es lo que nos ha conducido a actuar de esta forma y no lo tolero…

-Al escuchar que peleamos por causa de un infante, me he sentido como el mayor de los imbéciles… Y por ello te expuse al peligro de manera consciente o inconsciente… Si te hubiera pasado algo yo…-Alemania cerraba sus puños, apretando sus mandíbulas, mientras que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos azules-nunca me lo habría perdonado… Juro que me habría lastimado a mi mismo por ti…

-Ludwig…-Amy le tomó del brazo-No… No digas eso…

-Amy, no trates de confortarme, eso me hace sentir mas… Mas culpable…

Ante la mirada atónita y castaña de México, Alemania rompió en llanto, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Amy estaba tentada a consolarlo, pero se abstuvo. No deseaba que el hombre ante ella se sintiera aun peor. Al darse cuenta de su posición, Alemania se talló los ojos con las manos y se serenó. Se levantó y le dio un abrazo de despedida a la morena, quien trataba de contenerse.

-Cuídate, frau… Tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, pero no voy a dejar de sentir este cariño inmenso por ti…

-Lo mismo digo, la verdad, de haber sabido que esto… No, no importa si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, es bueno saber hasta donde soy capaz de llegar… Este es el adiós, y pues, pásate un día por mi casa, te invito a unas enchiladas verdes y cerveza, como amigos…-La chica sonreía, mientras en el fondo lloraba amargamente.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Ahora me llevo a mi gente. Pero antes voy a buscar a Japón.

-Bien. Hasta luego.

-Adios, Mexiko...

Amy salió llorando una vez que Ludwig se perdió de su vista. Tomó a su gente y se marchó a casa, destrozada, pero de entre todo lo mano, feliz por saber que era muy valiente y decidida. Ya era una verdadera nación libre e independiente como a su Madre Azteca le habría gustado verla. Alemania, por otro lado, triste y deprimido, siguió buscando al japonés. Kiku estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Una vez se puso de pie, sintió una extraña pero conocida mirada sobre si.

Al volver s mirada, miró a Francis detrás de si, sonriendo perversamente. Un tic nervioso se descubrió bajo el ojo derecho del nipón, quien se puso azul.

-Francia-san…

-Ah, lindo Japón, ¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que serias perfecto para ser mi dulce dama de compañía? Quiero hacerte las cosas mas lindas del mundo, eres tan perfecto, mon ceur…

Kiku seguía herido, era presa fácil, pero no cobarde. Francia se lanzó sobre él, pero el orgullo de Japón floreció como una sakura.

-Venez à moi, chérie! (¡Ven a mi, cariño!)-Francia intentó abrazar al japonés, quien en un intento de ira, lo mandó a volar de un certero puñetazo-Pourquoi? ¡Yo te amo, Japón!

-Pero yo a usted no, Francia-san…-Una vez que Kiku se deshizo de Francia, estaba apunto de volver a caer a la tierra, pero un brazo le detuvo.

Al mirar a esa persona tan amable, casi le da un infarto al toparse con la cara de Rusia. Había despertado de su desmayo. El ruso le estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa previa a su festín sádico, sino una sonrisa de autentica admiración. El nipón estaba contrariado, era como si estuviera en otra circunstancia.

-Ah, Kiku ha enviado lejos a ese idiota de Francia…

-Ru… Rusia-san… No puedo pelear en este momento…-Kiku escupió otro chorro de sangre.

-Da, Rusia no desea pelear contigo, me dejaste noqueado, creí que había muerto, eres muy fuerte… Ahora, Rusia se va a dedicar a molestar solo a China, haz derrotado a Rusia, Iván se siente impresionado…

-¿En serio?

-Si, y ahora me voy. Creo que Rusia no esta muy fuerte el día de hoy, necesita un descanso.

Alemania escuchó las voces de ambos hombres y dirigiéndose a esa dirección, encontró a Kiku en el suelo, recostado contra un árbol.

-Japón, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Alemania-san, esta bien…

-Aquí el que necesita ayuda eres tú, creí oírte hablar con alguien más…

-Era Rusia-san… Peleamos y le gané, ahora me respeta un poco…

-Pero, ¡Mírate como te ha dejado!

-No hay problemas, Soy un país muy fuerte. Ahora, ¿Dónde están Amy-chan e Italia-kun?

Alemania le explicó a Japón todo lo ocurrido, sin ignorar el más mínimo detalle. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, todos se habían marchado del campo de batalla, en el cual las huellas de sangre estarían a pesar del tiempo. En tanto, Amy había decidido que quería estar sola por unas décadas. No mas conflictos, aseguraba. No mas peleas, propias o ajenas.

Luego de muchos años, México estaba en una reunión importante con muchos países del mundo. Era anfitriona en su residencia de Los Pinos. Corre el año 2013, Al darse un receso de media hora, México salió del recinto con un poco de fastidio en su cabeza.

-Presidentes… A todos les gusta oírse hablando, son unos egocéntricos… Y éste huerco que apenas ha subido al poder, espero que no la cague como los demás…

Al salir por un poco de aire fresco, se topó con uno de los invitados, era Alemania.

-Hola, Amy.

-Dios… Hola, Alemania, cuanto tiempo…

-Si, ahora me ha tocado visitarte. ¿Cómo haz estado?

-Pues bien, es un nuevo milenio, creo que pinta para bien, espero…

-Si, de hecho, ojala que podamos dejar atrás todos los errores del pasado.-Una sonrisa se amplio en el rostro del teutón-Y con urgencia.

-Lo dices por…

-Si, por eso. Odio recordar esa época al lado de Hitler… En fin, te invito un café, si quieres…

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Ahora que se acabe la reunió, te voy a invitar a comer esas enchiladas que te prometí.

-¿Con la cerveza que también prometiste, Amy?

-¡Claro!

Y ambos países caminaban por los patios de la residencia, donde la reunión tenía lugar. Era como, por un momento, revivir esa chispa que años atrás trataron de apagar, pero seguía mas viva que nunca. Amy no lo había olvidado, y Ludwig tampoco pudo olvidarla. La mañana se mostraba serena, sin nubes, el sol brillaba radiante, ante la vista que ese día se ofrece en México.

**FIN**

¡Hola! Pues me siento feliz de haber terminado este fic. Es lo mas largo que he escrito, ojala que les haya gustado. Pues gracias a todos aquellos que me han leído desde hace casi seis meses que empecé con el fic. Si, me tardé bastante, pero creo que valió la pena. La verdad yo no quería que se terminara, pero como dije en un inicio, todo debe tener un final y este fic no es la excepción. Ya voy a cambiar mi avatar, asi que ya no van a ver a Amy XD Pues espero que nos leamos en otra ocasión. Les invito a pasar a mis demás historias, y hasta la otra.

Chica Joker fuera.

**NOTAS: **Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz-san.


End file.
